Sete Dias em Junho
by Warina-Kinomoto
Summary: SLASH - A guerra acabou. A saída do herói é finalmente permitida e ele encontra um velho inimigo que está trabalhando numa profissão trouxa e em uma cidade sem magia. COMPLETO! SLASH!
1. Parte 1

**Tradução**

**SLASH **, se não gostar não leia!

Estou com outra fic aqui. Quando eu li o resumo, tinha achado interessante nada mais além disso. Fui ler. Li mais por desespero mesmo, porque não estou achando nada que preste tanto aqui no fanfiction (na parte em inglês) tanto no Livejournal. Estou vivendo de Fic Rec (sim, as boas e velhas recomendações xD) Esse foi o jeito que achei essa linda histórinha aqui. Mas bem, como falei li e acabei me apaixonando perdidamente por ela, uma das razões porque quis traduzí-la!

Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. Enquanto eu lia fui colocando no google imagens o nome dos lugares mencionados ou no wikipedia (tem ótimas fotos). E recomendo fazer isso enquanto lê. Mas claro, faça isso se quiser hehehe De qualquer modo, no final vou colocar os nomes dos lugares para quem quiser procurar. Os nomes vão estar em portugês, alemão e inglês. Porque você sempre acaba achando uma imagem diferente. Em português, por exemplo, tinha mais imagens do interior dos lugares. Mas isso foi a minha experiência hehehe, como eu disse, faça como quiser!

Mas eu vou parar de tagarelar, vocês já devem estar cansados de lerem isso (pelo menos quem lê, e eu sei que é a minoria xD)!

Divirtam-se!

* * *

_15 de Junho, 2005_

As criptas nos subterrâneos da Igreja de St Michael eram nada mais do que pequenos corredores escuros que foram feitos as pressas nas paredes; era estranho o fato de que um dia foram prestigiosas sepulturas para os bem nascidos e os ricos. Os caixões de madeira pintados estavam organizados em colunas horizontais e verticais de um modo espaçado; eles aparentavam firmeza mesmo após séculos embaixo da terra.

Harry seguiu o guia, que estava falando sobre a história das criptas para um grupo de turistas em um tom que deixava claro que ele tinha recitado esse texto milhares de vezes. Harry mergulhou em seus pensamentos; tinha suas próprias razões para estar ali, e história da arte não era uma delas.

O guia virou em um canto, e os turistas que o seguiam se maravilharam: no cômodo que entraram, a tampa de um dos caixões estava aberta, e seus conteúdos estavam sendo iluminados pela luz fraca das pequenas lâmpadas nas paredes. Grande parte dos caixões não continham objetos, mas em alguns que se localizavam nos cantos possuíam um embrulho que tinha a forma de uma múmia.

O guia sorriu ironicamente, como se quisesse mostrar para os visitantes como achava a fascinação pelos mortos, uma coisa patética. Na mesma voz monótona, ele começou a falar da umidade, que em vez de fazer os corpos apodrecerem, os preservaram; ele apontou para um homem que tinha sido torturado até a morte, e depois para uma jovem que tinha morrido no parto, sua barriga ainda proeminente e sua cara redonda amarelada e enrugada para toda a eternidade.

Enquanto que os observavam e reclamavam sobre a impossibilidade de tirar fotos devido à escuridão, Harry apenas colocou a mão sobre a parede. A estranha sensação confirmou suas suspeitas; fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

Energia. O que mumificou os corpos não foi a umidade, foi um pequeno resquício de magia. Não era um tipo familiar a ele; era antiga e muito fraca para ser canalizada. Não podia ser usada. O que sobrou foi apenas um longínquo eco.

Respirando fundo, Harry afastou-se da parede e seguiu o guia, que estava os levando para fora da igreja. Estava feliz em voltar para a luz do sol, para as ruas de uma cidade na qual as memórias de magia haviam sido engolidas pelo solo, não deixando mais nada para o mundo lá em cima.

Estivera certo em vir para Viena.

***

_16 de Junho, 2005_

Harry descobriu rapidamente que era um péssimo turista. Não ficara surpreso; essa era, afinal de contas, a primeira vez em sua vida que havia saído da Grã Bretanha, e a idéia de ir para um lugar apenas para visitá-lo parecia... estranha. Desde que se lembrava, sempre tinha coisas para fazer: cozinhar, limpar ou cortar grama (na casa dos tios), estudar e evitar ser morto em Hogwarts, depois o planejamento e luta que foram realizados na guerra. E um tempo depois, sua mesa na divisão dos Aurores que sempre estava afogada em um mar de papéis.

Agora, pela primeira vez, não tinha nada mais para fazer do que – como Arthur Weasley tinha dito? – se divertir.

Depois de sua pequena experiência no subterrâneo vienense no dia anterior, Harry passou o resto do dia vagando pelas ruas da cidade, olhando e tentando conectar as coisas que via com as informações dadas pelo guia que Hermione providenciara. Por algum tempo tinha sido interessante, mas começou a se entediar, eventualmente, e quando seus pés começaram a doer, ele retornou ao hotel que tinha escolhido com ajuda de Hermione. A primeira noite de sua semana fora aproveitada com a NBC e CNN, os únicos canais em inglês que o hotel conseguira arranjar.

Percebeu como tinha subestimado o quanto estava desacostumado com o mundo Trouxa.

Então após o café da manhã do segundo dia, finalmente perguntou ao recepcionista como passar seus sete dias em Viena, já que não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer ou como começar. O homem não pareceu muito entusiasmado com o pedido, mas ainda fora prestativo, lhe dando vários mapas, panfletos e folders e recomendando um tour guiado pela cidade. Obviamente, havia um horário regular para esses tours, e o recepcionista sugeriu um que começaria as duas horas da tarde. Ele marcou o ponto de encontro em um dos mapas que tinha dado a Harry e o desejou um bom dia, claramente aliviado por ter se livrado dele.

Então, agora Harry estava na praça perto do edifício da Opera Estatal de Viena, procurando o local de encontro do tour que estaria para começar. Esse era claramente um dos pontos mais turísticos, de acordo com a multidão de pessoas com câmeras. Finalmente avistou uma mulher aparentando uns cinqüenta anos segurando uma placa que dizia "Wiener Stadtspaziergänge – Tours de Viena".

Por volta das duas horas, pelo menos cinqüenta pessoas tinham se agrupado em volta da mulher. Franzindo, ela tirou o celular da bolsa e ligou para alguém antes de começar a falar com a multidão. Primeiramente falou algumas coisas em alemão; depois, para o alívio de Harry, ela mudou para inglês.

"Bem vindos em nossa tour que nos levará para os mais importantes lugares do primeiro distrito. Essa tour seria em alemão e inglês, mas como temos um grande grupo hoje, mudaremos os planos. Quais de vocês querem fazer a tour em inglês?" Quando umas trinta pessoas levantaram a mão, ela balançou a cabeça. "Bem, então dividiremos o grupo. Acabei de ligar para um colega meu que estará nos aguardando na catedral de Saint Stephen que guiará o grupo de inglês. Agora poderiam me dar o seus tickets, por favor?"

Depois de começarem a andar por uma das ruas de compra mais chiques de Viena, a constante mudança entre as duas línguas – das quais uma ele não entendia – estava começando a irritá-lo. Ele estava realmente agradecido quando a rua começou a revelar uma grande praça que estava dominada pelo estilo gótico da Catedral de Saint Sephen, a qual, Harry pensou, seria uma vista e tanto se não estivesse coberta por andaimes. Um jovem, de cabelos escuros estava esperando ao lado da catedral e pegou o grupo do inglês da outra guia.

Quando o seu novo guia começou a falar sobre a catedral, Harry suspirou aliviado. A mulher falava com um forte sotaque, mas o inglês de seu colega era sem sotaque e sem dúvidas, britânico. Pensava que deveria estar satisfeito por poder aproveitar dos pontos turísticos do distrito servidos em uma bandeja de prata agora – mas algo estava diferente. Alguma coisa martelando dentro de sua cabeça desde que o homem abriu a boca, um desconforto de não poder dizer de onde conhecia aquela voz e como lhe era estranhamente familiar.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e observou o guia mais atentamente. Um homem magro de uns vinte e poucos anos, pálido, olhos escondidos por óculos escuros, cabelo um pouco comprido preto, preso num rabo de cavalo. Ele estava usando calças jeans velhas, uma camisa e tênis; nada fora do normal. Entretanto, o desconforto de Harry crescia a cada minuto que ouvia aquela voz que jurava já ter escutado antes.

Durante todo o tempo que estivera com o grupo na catedral, Harry estava colocando seu cérebro para funcionar com nenhum sucesso. A solução para o seu desconforto apareceu quando o guia tirou os óculos escuros e revelou olhos cinzas que contrastavam com o cabelo escuro.

Harry parou de andar, sem se importar com o homem atrás dele que teve de desviar murmurando, irritado. Não era – era... mas ele já tinha visto aqueles olhos inúmeras vezes, apesar da cor do cabelo ter sido um loiro bem claro, e os olhos refletirem um certo ódio –

O guia se virou para ele, e quando o viu parado, deu um sorriu debochado que era muito familiar. "Bem, bem," ele disse em um tom, que mesmo passado alguns anos, ainda era equivalente ao barulho de unha arranhando o quadro negro para Harry, "a quanto tempo, Potter."

***

Duas horas depois, Harry estava mais uma vez parado na praça ao lado da Opera Estatal de Viena, imaginando se ele acabara de ter uma estranha alucinação.

Malfoy, de todas as pessoas que tinha de encontrar. Draco Malfoy, o filho da puta covarde que fez sua vida em Hogwarts um inferno. Quem tinha desaparecido sem deixar pistas oito anos atrás após ter fugido de Hogwarts com Snape no horrível dia da morte de Dumbledore.

O herdeiro de uma das famílias de sangue-puro mais arrogantes e racistas, o que estava a um passo de se tornar um Comensal da Morte, estava trabalhando como um guia turístico para os Trouxas em uma cidade sem magia. Harry olhou por cima dos ombros para o lugar onde algumas pessoas estavam reunidas perto de Malfoy, obviamente o bombardeando de perguntas e sugestões que ele aceitava com um sorriso educado. Harry balançou a cabeça. Danem-se as aparências, nem fudendo que esse realmente era Draco Malfoy – nem Flitwick desistiria de seu cargo de professor para ensinar para trouxas.

Ainda assim, Harry continuou a observar discretamente até que os últimos turistas se foram. Quando finalmente estava sozinho, Malfoy andou em direção a Opera Estatal onde uma garota loira, esperando ali a um tempo, estava acenando para ele. Quando se encontraram, ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e depois, colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros e eles saíram na direção contraria a Harry. Ele os observou até que sumiram de vista.

***

Após duas horas vagando pelas ruas, Harry finalmente decidiu que não deixaria um encontro estranho arruinar as suas férias. Mesmo que tenha sido Malfoy ou não – e precisava admitir que não era uma opção tão remota assim – ele estava aqui para se divertir, e não perseguir a pessoa de que menos gostava. Além do mais, até onde seu conhecimento ia, Malfoy júnior nunca tinha sido realmente um bom Comensal da Morte, pelo menos não por falta de tentativas. Harry se forçou a fazer as pazes com Snape – nunca iria perdoá-lo totalmente por ter matado Dumbledore, mas teve de admitir que tinha quebrado a cara no final quando descobriu que Snape era um agente duplo. Comparando com isso, o fato de Draco Malfoy estar na mesma cidade que ele não deveria ser muito difícil.

Também não agüentaria mais um dia assistindo CNN. Na praça, havia escutado duas garotas americanas falando sobre a Ópera Estatal – "Meu Deus, é tão bonito, fui lá de novo ontem e vale muito a pena esperar na fila para conseguir um ingresso e ele é muito barato!" – e percebeu que nunca tinha assistido a uma ópera em toda a sua vida. Agora parecia uma boa hora para mudar isso.

Depois de perguntar a algumas pessoas, ele encontrou a entrada onde várias pessoas estavam fazendo fila. Harry percebeu que as coisas eram feitas de um modo diferente aqui – havia muito mais confusão nela do que estava acostumado, e algumas pessoas tentavam furar a fila. Isso levou logo a brigas e discussões até que dois empregados do teatro interviram. Em frente a Harry – que estava observando a confusão, fascinado – uma mulher um pouco baixa estava fuzilando um homem que tentava passar a sua vez, com um olhar de proporções Snape, até que ele desistiu. Quando a mulher virou para ver se o homem tinha ido embora, Harry instintivamente deu um passo para trás, colidindo com alguém que estava atrás dele.

"Descul-" Harry nunca conseguiu terminar seu pedido de desculpa porque virou para ver em quem tinha pisado.

Draco Malfoy suspirou. "Não dá para se livrar de você não é, Potter?"

***

"Então foi para cá que você desapareceu." Harry tentou falar do modo mais pacífico possível. A expressão de Malfoy estava cuidadosamente casual, então não tinha como saber o que estava realmente pensando.

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Não é o lugar que eu fui quando fugi, mas o lugar que eventualmente decidi ficar, sim."

"Você está realmente morando aqui?" Harry percebeu o quão estúpida tinha sido a sua pergunta, mas era tarde demais.

"Bem, eu tenho um emprego, não?"

"Percebi." Harry respondeu, secamente. Não admitiria que estava meio curioso agora – nesses anos teve se perguntado bastante sobre o qual foi o destino de seu arqui-inimigo. Snape nunca disse uma palavra sobre o paradeiro de Malfoy, e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar nele de novo.

Malfoy deu um sorriso de lado. "Pelo jeito que você tava quando me reconheceu, posso concluir que não veio aqui por minha causa." Seu tom estava casual, mas havia um leve toque de ansiedade em sua voz como se quisesse tranqüilizar a si mesmo de que a súbita aparição de Harry não significava perigo.

Se lembrando de que estavam entre Trouxas, Harry ergueu um pouco a mão e lançou um feitiço silenciador. O som das vozes diminuiu, mas não desapareceu por completo. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas – não era muito habilidoso a fazer feitiços sem a varinha, mas geralmente não tinha problemas com os simples. Ele tentou novamente com um pouco mais de força, e dessa vez o burburinho da multidão desapareceu por completo. Malfoy, ainda cauteloso, estava apenas observando. Harry meio que esperava algum comentário sarcástico sobre o seu feitiço, mas nenhum foi feito.

"Não, não estou aqui por sua causa. Se você quer tanto saber, eu apenas estou de férias em Viena."

"Sozinho?"

"O que isso importa para você? Está com medo que eu chamem reforços?"

"Eu definitivamente não tenho medo de você, Potter," Malfoy replicou em um tom que lembrava o garoto de uma década atrás. "e vendo a dificuldade que tem com feitiços de terceira série, eu duvido muito que você possa ser uma grande ameaça mortal. Só perguntei porque Viena parece uma opção muito incomum para você."

"E porque?" Harry tentou ao máximo manter a calma; não queria dar a Malfoy nenhuma informação.

"Porque, Potter, Viena surpreendentemente não possui duas coisas que são esperadas uma cidade grande possuir, e elas são um Hard Rock Café e uma comunidade bruxa. Você não sabia?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Não sabia sobre o Hard Rock Café, não."

"Bem. Então você está aqui com apenas a sua solidão como companhia na única grande cidade da Europa onde o herói do mundo bruxo não seria reconhecido. Ou," adicionou com um sorriso sarcástico, "era o que você pensava."

"Pensei que essa era a sua razão para estar aqui. Não ser reconhecido."

"E é. Mas é diferente. Eu sou um excluído, e mesmo que o seu adorável Ministério me concedesse anistia por crimes menores cometidos durante a guerra, eu meio que duvido que qualquer comunidade mágica me receberia de braços abertos."

Harry cerrou os dentes. "Tentar matar Dumbledore e deixar os Comensais da Morte entrarem em Hogwarts não são considerados crimes menores!"

"O Ministério parece pensar que eles são, porque fui informado que posso voltar para a Grã Bretanha agora."

Harry não precisou perguntar sobre quem o tinha informado. "Então porque não voltou?"

"Porque me disseram o que acontece com aqueles que ganham o perdão do Ministério. Sua magia é restrita, todos seus passos são monitorados até o ponto em que não se consegue viver. Você realmente acha espera que eu volte para isso? Além do mais, o mundo que eu cresci não existi mais. Não tenho nenhuma razão lá, que me faça voltar."

Havia surpreendentemente pouca emoção em sua voz. Parecia que já tinha aceitado esse fato a muito tempo. Harry não deve ter conseguido esconder sua surpresa pois Malfoy sorriu. "Eu ainda sou um Malfoy, Potter. E somos nada senão adaptáveis."

"É o que parece. Eu honestamente esperava que você me amaldiçoar se me visse de novo."

"Isso teria sido muito estúpido da minha parte, não? Realmente pensa que eu arriscaria vida que eu consegui aqui por causa de uma rivalidade de colégio?"

"Bem, eu quase te matei no seu último ano em Hogwarts."

"E eu quase matei Dumbledore. Se me lembro corretamente, você não me amaldiçoou por isso. Certamente não estou reclamando, mas fiquei um pouco surpreso."

Foi a fez de Harry de balançar os ombros. "Não mudaria nada se eu tivesse."

"Nada do que a gente faz muda o passado, Potter; apenas o futuro. Estou feliz por não ser a única pessoa que percebeu isso. Se bem que o seu futuro não está sendo exatamente como planejou, está?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que te deu essa idéia, Malfoy?"

"Como eu disse, o Menino Que É Assediado de férias, sozinho, em uma cidade sem bruxos, isso me dá uma idéia."

"Bem, então tente organizar as suas idéias, porque certamente não vou te falar nada do que não é do seu interesse. Não vim para conversar com você, mas para assistir uma ópera."

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas. "Uma pena que tenha vindo no dia errado, então."

"Oh, e porque?" O sorriso debochado de Malfoy nada fez para acalmar o seu mau humor.

"Porque, Potter, a programação de hoje é ballet, e não ópera. Você nem olhou o cartaz antes de vir?"

Sentindo-se completamente estúpido, Harry forçou um semblante despreocupado. "Bem, nunca vi uma apresentação de ballet, então tanto faz." Isso não era exatamente verdade – a palavra ballet o fazia pensar em garotas anoréxicas em tutus, o que não parecia ser uma visão agradável – mas preferia morrer do que deixar Malfoy perceber o que realmente estava imaginando.

"Bem, aproveite. _Finite incantatem." _Com um gesto da mão de Malfoy, o barulho da multidão crescia novamente; Harry levou em considerou que o gesto colocava um fim na discussão e entrou por outra porta do teatro.

***

Depois de se recuperar com o choque inicial causado pela decoração do interior da Ópera Estatal (um pesadelo de ouro, estuque e pelúcia vermelha), Harry surpreendentemente achou a apresentação bonita. Não havia mulheres anoréxicas – na verdade, não tinha muitas mulheres – e não havia tutus, o que lhe pareceu lógico quando descobriu que a história do ballet era sobre Spartacus. Isso provavelmente explicava a predominância das fantasias com couro.

O Hall estava cheio de pessoas barulhentas, mas Harry estava se divertindo – ignorando o lugar desconfortável que estava e a dor em seus pés. Provavelmente estaria gostando mais se a cabeça de Malfoy não estivesse bloqueando a sua vista do palco – de alguma forma aquele idiota tinha conseguido um lugar em frente ao seu. Algumas coisas, obviamente, nunca mudariam.

Harry perder Malfoy de vista depois do fim da apresentação quando estava tentando se afastar da multidão, que falava umas vinte línguas diferentes. Não era muito fã delas, e quando finalmente conseguiu sair do teatro, sua cabeça estava girando por causa do barulho e do calor que estava lá dentro.

Encostando-se na parede, Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seu alívio não durou muito, porque uma voz apareceu ao seu lado.

"Choque cultural é muito para você, Potter?"

Harry nem abriu os olhos. "Você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que me perseguir, Malfoy?"

"Eu? Te perseguindo?" Malfoy parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. "Que comentário insensível. E isso vindo de alguém que praticamente monitorou todos os meus passos no sexto ano."

Agora, os olhos de Harry se abriram. "Você percebeu?"

"É claro que percebi, Potter. Você é tão súbito quanto um hipogrifo atacando uma presa. O que provado hoje, novamente, quando você quase surtou quando me reconheceu."

Harry olhou para ele. "E eu tenho culpa? Esperava nunca mais te ver na minha vida; a maioria das pessoas pensa que você está morto."

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Desculpe por desapontá-lo, então."

"Eu nunca disse que queria te ver morto, Malfoy."

"Ah não?".Malfoy não parecia estar se divertindo agora, mas sim curioso.

Foi a vez de Harry de dar de ombros. "Acho que já teve mortes suficientes."

Malfoy parecia prestes a responder, mas naquele momento, uma garota asiática passou por eles, acenou para Malfoy e disse alguma coisa em alemão que ele respondeu com um sorriso. Harry o encarou; não tinha entendido uma palavra que ela tinha dito, mas ouviu claramente como tinha o chamado."

"Você está usando o seu verdadeiro nome aqui?"

"Não precisa ficar surpreso, Potter. Posso estar rodeado de Trouxas, mas ainda sou eu."

"É por isso que escolheu um lugar sem bruxos? Só para poder continuar usando o seu nome?"

Malfoy pareceu bem sério de repente. "Essa é uma boa razão quando o seu nome é única coisa que você tem, Potter."

Harry balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. "Então porque se importou em mudar a cor do seu cabelo?"

O outro garoto estava sorrindo, novamente. "Para me sentir menos único?"

"Há milhões de pessoas com cabelo preto," Harry raciocinou, "Eu só nunca imaginei que você faria parte dessas pessoas."

"Bem, admito, não foi idéia minha. Minha mãe mudou quando saímos da Inglaterra; ela achava que faria eu parecer menos suspeito."

Harry sorriu. "Nem quero imaginar o escândalo que você deve ter feito."

"Sim, porque eu certamente não tinha grandes preocupações naquele tempo." O familiar sorriso debochado estava de volta em Malfoy.

"Certo." Harry lutou contra o impulso de se desculpar; essa pode ter sido a mais longa conversa educada que eles já tiveram, mas ainda era Draco Malfoy. Além do mais, a conversa parecia ter terminado porque Malfoy estava se virando para ir.

"Bem, Potter, por mais prazerosa que essa reunião inesperada tenha sido, estou indo. Não acho que você aparecerá em outra de minhas tours?"

"Não se preocupe, Malfoy." Harry fez o melhor que pode para dar uma resposta igualmente sarcástica. "Receio que grupos turísticos não são muito a minha praia, então a não ser que você faça uma tour particular, você está a salvo de mim."

Um lento, sorriso predatório se abriu na cara de Malfoy. "Na verdade, eu faço tours particulares, ocasionalmente. Mas como eu duvido muito que você possa me comprar, acho que continuo seguro."

Foi, Harry percebeu tarde demais, a armadilha mais antiga do mundo – e claro, ele caiu direitinho nela. "Ah, é? Me diz, Malfoy, quanto alguém tem de pagar pela prazer duvidoso de sua atenção exclusiva?"

"O preço usual é trezentos Euros por metade do dia, quinhentos para o dia inteiro." Malfoy respondeu, de repente bastante profissional. "Para tours em Viena. Entradas não incluídas."

Harry respirou fundo. Ele iria se arrepender, mas não iria deixar de aceitar o desafio agora. "Muito bem, então. Ainda há espaço na sua ocupadíssima agenda nesses próximos dias?"

Malfoy estava sorrindo de novo. "Estava planejando em tirar folga amanha já que eu vou trabalhar uma semana direto, mas não posso recusar uma oferta do herói do mundo bruxo. Vou querer pagamento adiantado, caso você desista."

"Oh, e o que me garante que você aparecerá amanha se receber o pagamento agora?"

Malfoy suspirou. "Potter, como você já deve ter percebido, eu sou um guia turístico profissional. Aqui está o meu cartão, se isso te faz se sentir melhor. Você realmente acha que eu arriscaria a minha reputação de modo tão estúpido? Se você quer uma razão para acovardar, sugiro escolher outra."

Cerrando os dentes, Harry tirou a sua carteira do bolso. Estava secretamente contente de não ter tido uma oportunidade de gastar o seu dinheiro porque tinha quinhentos Euros na carteira. Entregando-os para Malfoy, ele disse da maneira mais comum possível: "Te verei amanhã, então."

Malfoy concordou. "Precisa de um recibo?"

"Uh, não, acho que não. Porque?"

"Porque," Malfoy replicou com um sorriso enquanto guardava o dinheiro. "nesse caso, Karl-Heinz nunca precisará ouvir disto."

"Quem?"

"O ministro da finança."

Levou uns segundos para Harry captar a mensagem. "Sonegação de impostos, Malfoy?"

Malfoy, completamente calmo, sorriu. "Um dos maiores benefícios de ser um freelancer. Além do mais, é praticamente um hobby nacional. Apesar de que se eu tivesse perguntado para um austríaco a mesma pergunta que eu te fiz, ele iria pedir um desconto."

"E você daria?"

Malfoy sorriu debochado. "Claro. Por isso eu prefiro fazer negócios com estrangeiros inocentes como você, Potter. Onde você está hospedado?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Porque quer saber?"

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Para eu poder te matar enquanto você dorme. Potter, eu terei que te encontrar em algum lugar amanhã, não? Geralmente as pessoas apreciam ser buscadas no hotel, mas se você está com medo de me dar o endereço..."

Harry suspirou. "Malfoy, estamos velhos para isso não? Estou no Hotel Ibis."

"Aquele perto do Westbahnhof?"

"Esse mesmo. Pode chegar umas oito e meia?"

Malfoy lhe deu um sorriso sardônico. "Conte com isso, Potter."

* * *

**Lugares:**

1. Igreja de Saint Michael / Michaelerkirche / Saint Michael's Church

2. Catedral de Saint Stephen / Stephansdom / Saint Stephen's Cathedral

3. Ópera Estatal de Viena / Wiener Staatsoper / Vienna State Opera

4. Hotel Ibis (Viena) / Ibis Hotel (Wien) / Ibis Hotel (Vienna)

5. Wien Westbahnhof / Vienna West Station ou Vienna Western Station (não achei o nome em português)


	2. Parte 2

_17 de Junho, 2005_

Harry estava um pouco mau humorado quando saiu do elevador na recepção do hotel no dia seguinte. Não tinha dormido bem; acordara algumas vezes de sonhos estranhos que não conseguia se lembrar agora. Isso não teria o incomodado a alguns anos atrás, mas não tinha sonhos estranhos a um bom tempo.

Mesmo assim, se o estado de seus pijamas nesta manhã indicasse alguma coisa, provavelmente teria a ver com o fato de ter realmente gostado do ballet. O que foi uma coisa boa, já que a probabilidade de se divertir hoje será praticamente nula.

Eram ainda oito e vinte da manha, mas Malfoy se encontrava na recepção. Estava vestindo calça jeans preta, uma blusa verde e carregava uma mochila sobre um dos ombros; hoje, seu cabelo não estava em um rabo de cavalo, mas segurado pelos óculos escuros, que estava usando como um arco.

Harry revirou os olhos e imaginou se o babaca tinha um segundo par na mochila – para caso ele precisasse.

"Chegou cedo, Malfoy."

"Bom dia para você também, Harry." O sorriso de Malfoy estava tão educado que o enfurecia um pouco. "Decidiu o que quer fazer hoje?"

"Se eu soubesse, não precisaria de você como guia, não?"

Malfoy suspirou. "Entendo. Creio que será o clássico 'me-mostre-todos-os-pontos-turísticos-populares-de-Vienna-em-um-só-dia', então?"

"Você não parece muito animado com isso."

"Não tenho culpa. Posso fazer isso agora com os olhos fechados, e já foi chato fazer isso pela primeira vez."

Harry estava prestes a comentar algo como 'o azar é todo seu', mas hesitou; teve a mais estranha idéia. "Então porque não me mostra os lugares que você gosta de ir?"

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas. "Como é?"

"Seus lugares favoritos, Malfoy. Tenho certeza que vocês tem algum."

"Você realmente quer ver os meus lugares favoritos em Viena?" Malfoy parecia um tanto incerto se Harry estava realmente sério sobre isso.

Harry deu de ombros. "Você conhece o lugar bem, então acho que as coisas que você gosta devem ser boas."

Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Você é cheio de surpresas, Potter."

"Então, aceita?"

"Claro. Profissional, lembra? Vamos, temos um bonde para pegar."

***

Enquanto que o metrô de Viena era relativamente um meio de transporte fácil de se pegar, o bonde possuía um complicado sistema de rotas que se cruzavam no meio da cidade, e Harry sabia que era melhor não tentar a sorte com eles, sozinho. Se sentia como uma criança ansiosa por andar pela primeira vez de bonde quando entrou no carrinho vermelho e branco no ponto de bondes, perto do hotel.

Malfoy lhe mostrou um banco de madeira vazio e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Nunca pegou um bonde na vida não é?"

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Malfoy sorriu. "Você é sortudo por esse ser um dos antigos. São um pouco barulhentos, mas eu prefiro eles do que os novos. São terrivelmente desconfortáveis, e como são baixos, quase não dá pra ver a paisagem. Com os antigos, você tem uma bela vista."

"Porque mudaram, então?"

"Espere até uma mulher entrar com um carrinho de bebê, e você não perguntará de novo."

Harry olhou para fora da janela. Esse claramente não era um dos distritos turísticos de Viena, provavelmente nem o lugar das melhores residências. Havia muitos prédios e um verde aqui e lá amenizava a vista. "Suponho que muitos turistas não vem para essas bandas?"

"Só quando estão indo para algum outro lugar. Nós estamos na rua mais movimentada; vamos passar por distritos parecidos que possuem prédios como esses aqui, que são para pessoas que não podem pagar um apartamento em um lugar mais verde ou calmo."

"Não parece muito convidativo." Harry nunca teve gosto em morar na cidade; sempre agradeceria a oportunidade de poder aparatar do trabalho e não ter de dividir um apartamento com alguém na divisão dos Aurores.

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Morei a dez minutos daqui por um tempo, e não é tão ruim – tem muito barulho, mas você se acostuma."

Harry ainda não conseguia imaginar Draco Malfoy vivendo em um bairro Trouxa, ainda mais em um dos distritos mais pobres de uma cidade desconhecida. Tinha muitas perguntas que queria fazer, mas como a única resposta que receberia seria 'não é da sua conta, Potter', ele ficou calado.

Foi um passeio meio longo, e o cenário continuava o mesmo; Harry começou a imaginar aonde exatamente estava indo. Eles saíram do bonde em frente a um prédio grande e inacreditavelmente feio, que parecia uma estação de trem. Era ao lado de uma rua movimentada; o tráfego era tão intenso que precisou gritar para Malfoy. "Não me diga que isso é um dos seus lugares favoritos?"

Malfoy apenas sorriu. "Olhe pro outro lado, Potter."

Harry olhou.

Do outro lado da rua, um imenso jardim com arbustos podados e um colorido tapete de flores estavam separados do tráfego por um elaborado portão de ferro. Atrás do portão, um palácio, construído com algum tipo de pedra acinzentada.

O sorriso de Malfoy cresceu. "Fecha a boca, Potter, e vem."

***

O Palácio Belvedere era nada parecido com os palácios que Harry já tinha visto; possuía curvas e ornamentos que pareciam se mover. O efeito era aumentado pelo gigantesco lago artificial que refletia toda a sua imagem. Parou por um momento em um caminho de pedras brancas que levavam até o palácio, para aproveitar a vista. "Wow. Posso entender porque é um dos seus lugares favoritos, Malfoy."

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Na verdade, a vista é melhor do outro lado."

Como era de se esperar, o outro lado do palácio possuía um jardim muito maior, repleto de estátuas e flores as quais foram plantadas em forma de desenhos. Era em uma pequena ladeira onde lá longe (em seu final), encontrava-se um outro castelo, amarelo e ligeiramente menor, mas de igual elegância.

"Aquele é o Belvedere Inferior," Malfoy disse, trocando o tom de voz para o modo profissional que Harry conhecia. "Servia como moradia, enquanto que o Belvedere Superior servia apenas para festas da alta sociedade."

Harry olhou em volta, tentando absorver o conceito de construir um lugar gigantesco que nem aquele apenas para festas. "Quem construiu? O imperador?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça, negativamente. "Príncipe Eugênio de Savóia. Um militar austríaco famoso no início do século XVIII. Essa era a sua residência de veraneio, construído fora de Viena no campo; a cidade tem crescido a sua volta desde então."

"Ele tinha poder para ter isso aqui como palácio de veraneio?"

"Ah claro. Ele praticamente salvou a reputação do imperador durante as guerras contra o Império Otomano..."

"Contra quem?"

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Os turcos, Potter. Turquia. Já ouviu falar? Bem, ele era francês e queria entrar no exército de lá, mas o rei da França não permitiu porque ele era muito baixo e frágil para um soldado. Então ele lutou pelo imperador austríaco e se tornou famoso e rico. Uma personalidade bem interessante, também."

"E porque?" Harry observou a paisagem, novamente.

"Bem, ele era muito interessado nas artes, como você deve ter reparado, e gastava rios de dinheiro com ela. Todos do povo sabiam que era gay, o que era incomum na época – as pessoas faziam o que queriam entre quatro paredes, mas eram cuidadosas em manter a sua imagem pública e casavam, tinham filhos, qualquer que fosse a sua preferência sexual. E ele achava que era famoso demais para se importar com isso – nunca se casou, gastava dinheiro com arte e amantes, dava festas que duravam dias, usava drogas e ainda conseguia ser o queridinho de todos."

"Impressionante." Harry foi cuidadoso em tentar manter o seu tom de voz neutro, mas Malfoy lhe deu um olhar estranho.

"Com inveja, Potter?"

Harry congelou. "Do que está falando?"

"Você não parece estar contente com a idéia de alguém fazer tudo o que quiser e ainda continuar um herói."

"Malfoy, te paguei para ser o meu guia, e não meu psicólogo particular."

"Graças a Deus! Tenho certeza absoluta de que uma sessão comigo não seria o suficiente."

***

Meia hora mais tarde, Malfoy levou Harry para outro bonde que os levaria de volta para o centro. Apesar do início desconfortável, Harry precisava admitir que gostou da visita ao palácio. Malfoy tinha voltado a se comportar como um guia turístico depois da pequena discussão, e como estava falando de arte e história, duvidava que mais brigas acontecessem. No dia anterior, Harry estava distraído demais por encontrar o seu arqui-inimigo e não conseguiu absorver nada do que Malfoy disse durante a tour, mas agora parecia que Malfoy era realmente bom no que fazia. De qualquer modo era um pouco estranho, Draco Malfoy fazendo bem um trabalho de Trouxas.

"Para onde estamos indo, agora?"

"Para o Palácio Imperial de Hofburg no primeiro distrito; depois para a Biblioteca Nacional e para a Tumba Capuchin."

Uma biblioteca não parecia um lugar muito excitante para Harry – tinha gastado metade de sua vida escolar no meio de livros empoeirados. Mesmo assim, a primeira rota de destino que Malfoy tinha escolhido fora uma boa, então talvez a biblioteca seja interessante também. De qualquer modo, Harry duvidava que Malfoy se transformaria em uma cópia de Hermione, que considerava todas a bibliotecas inacreditavelmente fascinantes por nenhum motivo aparente.

"Que tipo de tumba é?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Potter, só por curiosidade, você por acaso abriu aquele guia estava levando ontem? Deixa eu adivinhar, Granger que te deu, e você não teve coragem de dizer que não precisava da ajuda dela."

"Você é insolente assim com todos os seus clientes?" Harry lutou muito para disfarçar o seu tom de irritação; apesar de todos esses anos, Malfoy ainda não tinha perdido sua habilidade de irritá-lo profundamente.

"Não, esse é meu raro e especial tratamento VIP, então considere-se sortudo." Malfoy guardou os óculos e colocou o cabelos atrás das orelhas. "Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, a Tumba Capuchin é a tumba de uma das famílias mais importantes e influentes da Europa do século XV ao XIX, a família Habsburgo. Grande parte de seus membros está enterrada lá. É considerado um dos mais populares pontos de Viena."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Qual é o problema com essa cidade e cemitérios? Nunca pensei que cemitérios fossem pontos turísticos!"

Malfoy sorriu. "Essa cidade tem uma mórbida fascinação por esses assuntos. Acho que nunca fui a um lugar em que as pessoas fossem tão obcecadas assim pela morte como aqui. Já foi para uma cripta ou algo parecido?"

"Saint Michael."

Malfoy apenas observou. "Sei."

Harry, inconfortável com a lembrança de magia morta debaixo de seus dedos, decidiu não levar a conversa adiante.

Eles saltaram do bonde em frente ao imenso complexo que era o Palácio Imperial de Hofburg; era fácil perceber que estavam no coração da cidade. Malfoy conduziu Harry até a praça em frente ao palácio; então tiveram de atravessar vários metros entre milhares de pessoas que estavam observando os edifícios, olhando seus guias ou tirando fotos. Alguns guias turísticos sofriam com a quantidade de gente, e alguns acenaram para Malfoy.

Malfoy, acenando de volta, estava sorrindo novamente. "Parece que meus colegas estão com ciúmes de mim porque só tenho você para pastorar, Potter."

"Não os culparia." Se já era difícil para os dois andarem sem se perderem de vista, imagine uma só pessoa tentando fazer um grupo ficar junto.

"Nem eu; esse é um pesadelo que qualquer guia. Depois de algumas horas, você geralmente está se segurando para não estrangular alguém com suas próprias mãos."

"Estrangular? Isso é tão Trouxa vindo de você, Malfoy" Harry não conseguiu segurar; achava que Malfoy merecia o comentário depois de todos que ele teve de ouvir.

"Sim, eu lembro que feitiços mortais eram mais o seu estilo." Malfoy respondeu calmamente.

Harry se sentiu como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. A imagem de um jovem Draco Malfoy, com seu cabelo ainda loiro, no chão do banheiro envolto com seu próprio sangue, ainda estava vívida na sua memória.

Malfoy continuava andando e supostamente parecia ignorar o efeito do seu comentário. Depois de alguns segundos, Harry que estava parado no lugar, se apressou para acompanhá-lo. Não havia razão para esse sentimentalismo; havia feito coisas piores na guerra e tinha as superado, não tinha motivo para ficar desse jeito.

O babaca só deve ter puxado a assunto para se livrar logo dele. Nesse caso, Harry pensou com determinação, ele teria de melhorar as suas tentativas.

***

O hall principal da Biblioteca Nacional fez Harry se arrepender de ter rejeitado a oferta de Colin Creevey de levar uma câmera. O espaço gigantesco e antigo era uma explosão de cores e luz, do chão de mármore ao teto pintado; milhares e milhares de livros em prateleiras ornamentadas enchiam o ar com um forte cheiro de couro e papel velho. Se não fosse pelas estantes, Harry pensaria que estivessem uma igreja ao invés de uma biblioteca; apesar desse hall ser especificamente para exibição do que para leitura, as pessoas falavam em tons baixos e se moviam o mais silenciosamente possível enquanto andavam de uma vitrine de exposição (que continham alguns livros preciosos) para outra. Harry imaginou como Hermione surtaria se visse esse lugar.

Ele estava olhando para as pinturas no teto por tanto tempo que seu pescoço estava começando a ficar dolorido. Quando finalmente abaixou a cabeça, percebeu que Malfoy tinha desaparecido; ele o achou em uma vitrine de exposição na qual ele parecia admirar o documento que Harry não tinha achado nada de especial.

"O que tem de tão interessante de faz você quase enfiar o nariz através do vidro?"

"Hm?" Malfoy parecia ter se assustado com o fato de que Harry estava ao seu lado. "Eu só estava vendo se ainda conseguia ler isso aqui. Já faz um tempo desde a minha última lida."

Harry franziu os olhos diante da escrita embaralhada e rabiscada. "Você realmente consegue ler isso?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu fiz umas aulas de paleografia quando eu comecei a estudar, mas acho que perdi um pouco da prática."

"Estudar? Você foi para a faculdade aqui?"

Malfoy suspirou. "Sabe, Potter, para alguém que cresceu no mundo Trouxa, você é surpreendentemente não sabe de quase nada. Realmente acha que seis anos de educação oferecida por Hogwarts iria ser útil para eu conseguir trabalhar em uma profissão Trouxa?" Ele não esperou por uma resposta, mas olhou para o relógio. "É melhor irmos, já são quase onze e meia, e a Tumba Capuchin começa a ficar cheia mais ou menos por esse horário."

***

Havia uma pequena multidão reunida na entrada da Tumba quando Harry e Malfoy chegaram. "Nada mal para uma sexta-feira. Potter, espere aqui, vou comprar os tickets."

Quando ficou sozinho, Harry percebeu que alguém estava falando em inglês por perto. Olhou em volta; próximo a entrada estava um grupo de jovens que pareciam ser americanos. A voz era de uma mulher que aparentava ser a "líder" do grupo e estava explicando alguma coisa sobre os costumes funerários dos Habsurgo. Nenhum dos jovens parecia realmente entusiasmado, mas Harry pensou que era mais interessante do que ficar parado no lugar, e se esgueirou para ouvir.

Depois de algum tempo, a mulher deu um pequeno aceno em sua direção; só agora, Harry percebeu que Malfoy tinha retornado e estava em pé ao seu lado. Ele acenou de volta e quando a mulher acabou de explicar, com Harry atrás, foi em encontro dela.

"Fazendo o meu trabalho por mim?"

A mulher sorriu. "Não, obrigada, eu tenho o meu próprio para fazer. Além disso, você sabe que não tenho paciência com turistas."

"Isso vindo de alguém que está aqui com um bando de estudantes."

Ela sorriu mais. "Sim, mas posso mandá-los calar a boca se me incomodarem. Deixa eu ir, tchau!"

"Outra amiga sua?" Harry perguntou quando a mulher se afastou.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Foi minha instrutora. Ela ensina no programa de treinamento para guias turísticos."

"Não sabia que tinha um treino oficial para isso."

Malfoy apontou para a própria camisa. "Você nem imagina, Potter. Não reparou nisso?"

Na verdade, Harry tinha reparado – na camisa estava escrito "Guia Turístico" e alguma outra coisa em alemão – mas não tinha dado muita importância no dia anterior. "Ok, estou reparando agora. E o que é que tem?"

"Prova que eu fiz o exame nacional para obter o certificado de guia. E é meio difícil já que você vai ser julgado por um comitê da Câmara do Comércio; sem falar que tem duas provas teóricas de história, história da arte, geografia, geopolítica, entre outras; depois tem a parte prática onde eles te arrastam para qualquer lugar de Viena e mandam você falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu lá em pelo menos duas línguas diferentes. E antes de fazer tudo o que eu mencionei, você precisa de dois anos de treinamento, e isso também não é nenhuma agradável volta no parque."

Harry se lembrou que esse era Draco Malfoy e tudo o que ele falou provavelmente estariam exageradas. "E você precisa de tudo isso só para ser um guia turístico?"

Malfoy graciosamente ignorou as implicações da palavra 'só'. "Legalmente, sim. Tem agências de viagem que contratam guias sem certificado porque são mais baratos, mas a Câmara esta atrás deles, como o Filch com os alunos que perambulavam a noite. Se eu andasse por aí fazendo tours sem a camisa, você pode ter certeza que qualquer guia certificado que me visse preencheria uma ficha de reclamações."

"E você faria, se visse um?"

"Em um piscar de olhos." Por um momento, Harry viu um olhar do velho Malfoy. "Não me olhe desse jeito, Senhor-Regras-Foram-Feitas-Para-As-Outras-Pessoas. É a minha cabeça ou a delas no bloco – e a escolha não difícil quando você precisa do emprego."

"Especialmente já que você nunca teve problemas em delatar alguém."

"E você me dava várias oportunidades, não? Ah, era bom..." Malfoy pareceu estranho por um momento.

"Do que você sente mais falta?" Harry perguntou sem pensar, e agora não dava para retirar o que disse.

Malfoy olhou para ele. "Você quer dizer além da minha família, minha casa, meus amigos, e o mundo que eu cresci?"

Harry desviou o olhar. "Desculpa, foi uma pergunta idiota."

Malfoy não respondeu. Eles desceram por uma escada que dava para a entrada da cripta, em um silencio mortal, com Malfoy sempre um degrau a frente de Harry.

Apenas quando entraram na sala cheia de caixões elaborados, Malfoy virou a cabeça para Harry e disse rápido, "Voar."

Harry piscou. "O que?"

"O que eu sinto mais falta. Voar. Agora você quer aquela tour pela cripta ou não?"

* * *

Pessoinhas lindas e queridas! =)

Aqui vai outra atualização. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Esse e o terceiro são meus capítulos favoritos hehehe

Agora, minha vida depois dessa semana vai ser bem caótica então não sei o tempo da atualização. Ordem de atualizações que vocês verão por aqui por mim: Life Left Behind (que foi negligenciada por um período gigantesco de tempo, tá na hora de atualizar), Nerds e Anormais e Sete Dias em Junho.

Sim, será nessa ordem. Desculpe pessoas. Mas estou indo de acordo com as minhas dificuldade de tradução e essa aqui está sendo a mais fácil das três. E mesmo aviso que eu sempre dou, não desistirei da fic, e caso desista, avisarei antes. Mas não se preocupem com isso!

Agora agradecimentos:

**Mare Honorato -:** _Não é bom ser o primeiro comentário? hehehe Eu posso te afirmar que essa fic é interessantíssima! (*olha a auto propaganda*) Estou feliz por você ter gostado! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!_

**Angelina Corelli:**_ O cenário é lindo de morrer! Dá até inveja dos meus menininhos! hehehe Que bom que você amou! Espero não decepcionar com a tradução do resto! Farei o meu possível!_

**Fabianadat:**_ Nooooossa, em espanhol?! Pelo que eu vejo você teve uma sorte melhor que a minha! Todas as vezes que tentei ler alguma coisa em espanhol eu acabava com uma coisa horrível! Se você quiser me dar algum link dessas fics que você leu, eu aceito! hehehehe Ai que bom que ganhei uma seguidora fiel! Espero então que você também goste das minhas outras traduções! hahahaha Também espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, porque como já falei é meu favorito (junto com o terceiro hehe)._

**mara:**_ Agui está! Espero que goste!_

**aninhasampaio1007:**_ Que bom que você gostou! O Draco está um amorzinho (na medida do possível) nessa fic!_


	3. Parte 3

Capítulo dedicado a **Mara**, simplesmente porque você salvou a minha vida com aquelas informações de guias! ^^

E no e-mail do Malfoy, desculpem sobre o escrito arroba, mas é porque o fanfiction não permite colocar o símbolo do arroba de jeito nenhum, tentei de tudo e não deu certo, então me perdoem!

* * *

_17 de Junho, 2005 (a tarde)_

Sendo mórbido ou não, Harry pensou enquanto seguia Malfoy pela tumba, a celebração da morte neste lugar foi levada um pouco longe demais. Enquanto estavam andando entre os caixões de imperadores, arquiduques e seus familiares, estavam cercados de crânios e ossos de variados tamanhos e tons. O triunfo da morte estava por todas as partes, como se os governantes tivessem pensado que conseguiriam levar a glória com eles para ser usada como código secreto para entrar no paraíso. A sepultura de um imperador particular, cercado por esqueletos ainda vestidos com trajes funerários, fez os pelos na pele de Harry se arrepiarem.

Malfoy tinha voltado ao modo profissional e estava mostrando os caixões mais importantes, listando nomes, datas de nascimento e morte, importantes eventos – ou a falta deles – que aconteceram aos Habsburgos enterrados lá com um tom entediado de quem já tinha repetido todas essas informações dezenas de vezes. Harry estava bastante feliz quando a tour terminou e eles estavam de volta a rua ensolarada.

Um ronco de seu estomago o lembrou que já havia passado do meio dia. Malfoy deve ter escutado, porque levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Fome?"

Harry deu de ombros e tentou não mostrar a sua vergonha. "Não recusaria uma pausa para o almoço. Você recomenda alguma coisa?"

"É meu trabalho, não? E além disso, você não pode fazer um tour em Viena sem parar em pelo menos um café. Vamos, Potter, conheço o lugar certo."

***

Harry graciosamente afundou na cadeira do lugar; não tinha percebido como seus pés estavam doloridos. O Café Griensteidl que Malfoy o levou era bonito, com decoração de madeira escura com mármore branco, com um tecido de veludo vermelho forrando os assentos. O menu era trilíngue e os preços um pouco altos, o que já era de se esperar por estar no centro da cidade, mas Harry viu várias pessoas de negócios sentadas nas mesas, então o lugar não podia ser a pior armadilha para turistas.

Ele deixou Malfoy pedir a comida, e o que veio foi um tipo de carne apimentada, que de acordo com ele era uma adaptação de um prato tradicional húngaro – "A cozinha vienense é o resultado de anos de roubos de outras receitas européias, Potter" – e o gosto era bom. Comeu em silencio; estava observando Malfoy discretamente enquanto este estava com uma agenda aberta provavelmente organizando seus horários.

O garçom retirou os pratos vazios quando Malfoy fechou a pequena agenda e olhou para Harry.

"O que você está olhando, Potter?"

"Estou tentando te decifrar, Malfoy."

Malfoy deu um riso sarcástico; momentos como esse que Harry o via exatamente como era em Hogwarts, apesar do cabelo preto, agora. "Boa sorte com isso."

Harry deu de ombros e mudou de assunto. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Como já lhe disse zilhões de vezes, é para isso que estou aqui, não?"

Harry mostrou o cartão que Malfoy tinha lhe dado no dia anterior.

_Mag. Draco Malfoy_

_Staatlich geprüfter Fremdenführer / Guia de Turismo Certificado_

_Tel.: 43/699/9100860_

_d . m a l f o y [ARROBA] a o n . at_

"Isso ao lado do seu nome é um título ou alguma coisa parecida?"

"Cinco pontos para Grifinória por me mostrar o óbvio. É uma abreviação de mestrado."

"E se precisa de mestrado para ser um guia de turismo?"

"Não, mas se você quiser alguma fazer algum tour interessante, esse é o seu bilhete dourado." Malfoy chamou o garçom. "Café, Potter?"

"Huh, claro...".

"Comecei estudando na universidade enquanto estava no treinamento de guias. Todas as pessoas no ramo me disseram que você precisa de qualificações extras para fazer mais do que arrastar turistas americanos e japoneses no Castelo de Schönbrunn cinco dias da semana durante o resto da sua vida. Você até sobrevive, mas eu não agüentaria fazer isso por muito tempo. Por outro lado, se você consegue fazer tours temáticas e outras coisas parecidas, você tem a sorte de ser guia para turistas que realmente se interessam pela história ou pela cultura do lugar e não só querem tirar fotos de recordações. Muito mais interessante, e paga muito melhor também."

"O que você estudou?"

"História e história da arte. Baseei minha tese do mestrado na representação da morte na arte barroca austríaca, ano passado."

"Ah, então daí é que vem sua paixão por criptas?"

"Parcialmente, sim. Pode-se dizer que fascinação por morte é algo que vem da família." Ele sorriu quando viu a cara de Harry mudar, mas não insistiu no assunto. "Pela sua expressão lá embaixo, digo que não é seu tópico favorito, certo?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Se eu nunca mais ver uma caveira na minha vida, estarei bem satisfeito."

"Nem me diga." O tom de Malfoy estava tão calmo, que Harry não resistiu em dar uma olhada rápida para os seus braços. Estava certo de que Malfoy tinha sido marcado desde aquele dia que o tinha visto no Mr Borgins durante as férias no sexto ano, mas parecia que estava errado. Apesar disso, provavelmente ele tinha suas experiências com ela tinha sido ele marcado ou não.

A conversa parecia que ia tomar um rumo bem desagradável quando o garçom chegou com o café coberto com creme. Harry parecia agradecido pela interrupção, mas olhou estranho para Malfoy.

"Eu não lembro de ter pedido isso."

Malfoy, com sua expressão inatingível, estava colocando açúcar na xícara. "Você vai gostar. Se tem uma coisa a ser dita sobre os austríacos é que eles fazem doces bons pra caralho."

"Mesmo assim, podia ter perguntado para mim. E eu prefiro meu café forte."

"Você realmente nunca saiu da Inglaterra, não é? Nesse caso não vai querer tomar o seu primeiro café forte, no exterior, para morrer com um buraco no estômago. Confie em mim."

Harry, lutando contra o impulso de dizer que Malfoy era a pessoa que ele menos confiava no mundo, provou o café e teve de admitir que estava fantástico – apesar de ser, como ele avisou, bem forte.

Quando olhou para Malfoy, ele estava limpando um pouco do café de seus lábios. Mordeu o lado de dentro de sua bochecha, incomodado. O que quer que tenha acontecido com ele, o babaca certamente não queria fazer o estomago de Harry se revirar. Seus olhos e o contraste que eles davam, junto com o cabelo escuro também não ajudavam muito; mas ele não o perdoaria ao ponto de achar qualquer coisa de Draco Malfoy até remotamente atraente.

Aproveitando a chance para fazer um comentário, Harry apontou para o cartão de Malfoy que ainda estava em cima da mesa. "Sabe, eu realmente nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver você com um número de telefone e um e-mail."

A expressão de Malfoy estava neutra. "É meio difícil de se comunicar sem um telefone, não? E além disso, não é impossível de utilizá-lo depois de aprender o básico. Mas eu tenho de admitir que estou surpreso sobre o seu conhecimento de e-mails."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Caso você até hoje não tenha percebido, eu cresci com trouxas."

"E foi embora quando tinha onze anos, não? Hogwarts não gosta muito de encorajar os nascidos trouxas a continuar ter contato com o seu próprio mundo."

"Isso porque o mundo deles é o mundo dos bruxos, Malfoy!"

"Tá, tá, eu não disse nada contra isso, disse?" Malfoy levantou as duas mãos. "Mesmo assim, depois de aprender algumas coisas sobre o mundo trouxa sozinho, parece que os nascidos trouxas teriam uma certa dificuldade de voltar a sua rotina normal depois de Hogwarts, não acha? Você já viu, por acaso, Granger usando um computador? Aposto que não, e aposto que isso sirva para o resto deles, também."

Harry franziu. "Você não pode estar tão certo disso."

"Oh, mas eu acho que estou." O sorriso de Malfoy estava realmente o irritando. "O fato de você ter ficado tão surpreso em me ver foi a confirmação que eu precisava. Irônico, não? Todos no Reino Unido provavelmente ainda estão imaginando o que aconteceu comigo, e tudo o que você precisa fazer é apenas a porra de uma pesquisa no Google.

***

"Wow."

Harry não conseguia parar de olhar. Nunca tinha visto um sino tão grande antes na sua vida; se sentia muito pequeno em comparação a ele. "É... impressionante."

Malfoy sorriu. Harry reconheceu o seu sorriso "profissional" que parecia ter dado um descanso durante o almoço, e para a sua própria surpresa, se sentiu um pouco desapontado. "Te disse que valia a pena ver."

Harry fez uma cara. "Nunca duvidarei da sua sabedoria, alteza." Tinha protestado quando Malfoy insistiu em o levar para St Stephen, lembrando-o que já tinha visitado no dia anterior, mas Malfoy fingiu não ouvir nada do que disse. Agora estavam no topo de uma torre que obviamente não servia para mais nada além de abrigar o Pummerin, o maior sino da Áustria.

"Cuidado com as palavras grandes, seu cérebro pode pifar, Potter."

Harry consegui segurar seu sorriso; o verdadeiro Malfoy estava definitivamente lá, escondido pela educação do profissional, que ele cismava em comentar. Estava ciente de que começava a se acostumar com os constantes foras e comentários irônicos/sarcásticos; de algum modo, eles eram uma agradável mudança dos comportamentos encontrados em seu mundo. Fazia muito tempo desde de algum bruxo ou bruxa no Reino Unido se atrevesse a dizer uma palavra dura ou desrespeitosa para Harry Potter, Menino que Sobreviveu, O Escolhido e Herói da Segunda Guerra.

"Então, o que tem para falar do sino, além do fato de que ele é imenso?"

"É um tipo de símbolo nacional para Áustria. O sino original foi feito com o bronze dos canhões turcos depois da expulsão deles de Viena em 1683, mas foi destruído durante os últimos dias da segunda guerra mundial quando as tropas nazistas estavam lutando contra o exército vermelho nas ruas de Viena. A catedral, então, pegou fogo, e o sino foi destruído. Depois que St Stephen foi reconstruída, o novo Pummerin foi feito com o que restou do antigo e foi recolocado no seu lugar original em 1951. É o sino de igreja mais famoso do país e usado apenas para ocasiões especiais. Todo ano novo começa com as suas badaladas e elas são transmitidas pelo rádio e pela TV. Pode-se dizer que foi um símbolo para um novo começo."

Um novo começo. Harry olhou novamente para o topo do sino, perdido em pensamentos. O fato de que esse era um dos lugares favoritos da cidade inteira parecia um tanto significante, já que Malfoy conseguiu reconstruir sua vida dos pedaços da anterior. Novamente, tentou imaginar como o garoto mimado, arrogante e idiota conseguiu se virar num lugar que nunca tinha ido e entendido, num país que provavelmente ele não sabia falar a língua, cercado por pessoas que ele considerava inferiores durante a sua vida toda.

"Então é usado apenas uma vez ao ano?"

"Ao menos que algo importante aconteça. Claro, que por causa da morte do papa e de um novo sendo eleito, nós já ouvimos as badaladas algumas vezes esse ano." Malfoy sorriu. "Eu estava fazendo um tour com um grupo de italianos no primeiro distrito, e nem tinha reparado que o sino estava soando na época errada, quando de repente um dos turistas gritou 'Habemus papam!' e todos enlouqueceram. Eu levei um tempo para descobrir qual era o motivo da confusão."

Harry tentou se lembrar quando tinha ouvido sobre um novo papa sendo eleito esses dias mas a resposta que veio foi como uma tela vazia. Bem, não tinha importância no Reino Unido mesmo. "A maioria dos austríacos são católicos, não?"

"São, mas grande parte deles também não dão a mínima sobre a igreja. Esses italianos, entretanto, parecem levar essas coisas muito a sério. Alguns até me abraçaram, o que graças aos céus não é algo que acontece todo dia."

Agora era a vez de Harry sorrir sarcasticamente. "Não é? Ontem, algumas pessoas no seu grupo pareciam totalmente encantadas por você. Só faltava aquela velha americana te levar para casa!"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Acontece coisas piores, Potter."

Harry fez o melhor que pode para não rir. "Como você se controla para não lançar algum feitiço?"

Malfoy lançou um olhar astuto. "E quem disse que eu não faço?"

Sua expressão casual não dava nenhuma indicação se ele estava brincando ou não.

***

De volta na rua, Malfoy olhou para o relógio. "Três horas. Temos bastante tempo, o Schatzkammer fica aberto até as seis, e isso é a última coisa do dia. Eu não sei quanto a você Potter, mas eu morreria por um sorvete."

Harry, que ainda estava se remoendo sobre o comentário do feitiço, estava agradecido pela distração. "Deixa eu adivinhar: sua sorveteria favorita está logo ali na esquina."

"Quase, sim. É a melhor em Viena, acredite, você não vai querer perder."

"Se você diz. Mas almoço e mais doce, já? Você vai ficar fora de forma rápido se continuar com esse hábito, Malfoy."

Malfoy deu uma piscada. "Isso foi um comentário indireto para elogiar minha forma agora?"

"Obvio que não."

"Agora, onde eu já ouvi isso antes? Oh, esqueça, aqui estamos. Alguma preferência?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "O que você pedir tá bom."

Malfoy se aventurou na multidão dentro da pequena loja; mesmo que o sorvete daqui não seja bom, era bastante popular. Ele estava de volta surpreendentemente rápido (as pessoas aqui certamente nunca ouviram falar da palavra fila e sobre não furá-la) com duas casquinhas.

Harry olhou criticamente. "O que você pediu?"

"Chocolate, pistachio e morango. Eu começaria a comer se fosse você, isso derreto muito rápido."

Harry provou o sorvete e o achou realmente bom. Harry terminou a parte de cima bem rápido e olhou para Malfoy para ver como estava indo. Isso, entretanto, foi um erro.

O jeito de Malfoy tomar sorvete, Harry pensou com uma sensação estranha, faria uma estrela pornô ficar com inveja. Tecnicamente, não estava fazendo diferente de todo mundo, alternando entre lamber o que estava escorrendo na casquinha e chupar alguns pedaços do topo, mas de alguma forma conseguia fazer com que esse ato virasse indecente.

Então Malfoy olhou para ele. "O que?"

Harry fervorosamente esperava que não estivesse corando. "Você realmente está se divertindo com o seu sorvete, não?"

Malfoy, inabalado, limpou seus dedos. Harry começou a suar. "Não estou te incomodando, estou? Ali sempre reclama que meu jeito de tomar sorvete beira a indecência pública."

Harry, desesperado para mudar de assunto, aproveitou a deixa. "Quem é Ali?"

"Ex-namorada." Malfoy terminou a camada de morango e agora estava atacando o pistachio. "A denominação 'ex', entretanto, não a impede de me aborrecer."

"Eu não sabia que Ali era um nome de garota."

"E não é, mas ela diz que é melhor do que o nome dado pelos pais que é Alienor-Isabel."

Harry quase engasgou com o sorvete. "Essa é... uma escolha bem infeliz para nome."

"Certamente. Especialmente quando ninguém aqui coloca esses dois nomes nas filhas."

Mesmo assim, Harry estava bastante feliz com o problema do nome da garota desconhecida já que tinha substituído seu momento vergonhoso do assunto anterior.

"Onde nós vamos agora?"

"Voltar para o Palácio Imperial. O Schatzkammer, onde eles guardam os tesouros reais, é logo numa das entradas que a gente passou em frente de manha, e agora, não deve estar tão cheio." Ele deu a Harry um sorriso malicioso. "Há poucos turistas a essa hora – mas eles não são heróis, são?"

***

A única palavra apropriada para descrever o Schatzkammer seria, arrebatador. Harry sentia seus olhos arregalarem de sala após sala, todas cheias de ouro, jóias e roupas ornamentadas de várias formas e cores. Eles passaram por espadas incrustadas com pedras preciosas, capas de coroação, cruzes e outros itens religiosos feitos de mármore, cristal, ébano e marfim, e vários quadros de imperadores, imperatrizes e pessoas importantes da realeza e da igreja. Primeiramente, tentou ver todas as peças uma por uma, mas depois de um tempo, tudo se encaixava em uma grande massa de brilho e cores.

Malfoy só explicou alguma poucas peças; ele deu tempo a Harry para olhar com calma todo o resto, mas apenas explicou detalhadamente algumas delas dando informações sobre o contexto da época e a razão delas serem tão especiais. Era, Harry teve de admitir, o melhor meio de visitar o Schatzkammer a não ser que você quisesse sair com sua cabeça rodando de tanta informação.

Haveria apenas algumas poucas que ele se lembraria depois: um leque com cores vibrantes, feita inteiramente de penas de beija-flores; uma esmeralda que era quase do tamanha de seu punho; o manto de coroação, que tinha cerca de mil anos, com camelos e leões. Malfoy admitiu que também gostava do manto – apesar do fato de que era todo vermelho e possuía algumas partes douradas.

Apesar de tudo, Harry não estava seguro da razão porque Malfoy o tinha trazido para cá; até agora nenhuma das peças parecia mostrar uma razão porque ele colocou este lugar como um de seus favoritos. Até que eles se encontraram em um canto que parecia não ter nada de interessante e Malfoy balançou a mão na direção dos visitantes, que começaram a se afastar.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você lançou?"

"Feitiço repelente de trouxas," Malfoy respondeu. "Prefiro não arriscar de um trouxa ouvir o que eu falar para você."

Harry lhe deu um olhar incrédulo. "Isso não é um feitiço das trevas?"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Deve ser, não me importo. Não é como se esse lugar tivesse autoridades bruxas prontas para me advertir. E além do mais, não fiz nada além de afastá-los daquele vidro, fiz?"

"Não importa!" Harry não estava certo da razão para ele estar tão revoltado já que ninguém foi ferido. Na verdade, estava impressionado com as habilidades mágicas de Malfoy; já era difícil para caralho lançar feitiços sem varinha onde a magia existia, e para fazer um aqui, onde a magia já está praticamente morta e que parecia diminuir as das pessoas que possuíam, era um sinal de que a pessoa sabia realmente o que estava fazendo. Ele nunca tinha considerado Malfoy um bruxo poderoso, antes, e a realização de que provavelmente tinha se enganado esse tempo todo estava ameaçando a incomodar.

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Potter, pode abandonar o drama e vir aqui? Olha isso. Essa é a razão de eu ter te trazido pra esse lugar."

Harry olhou para a direção que ele tinha indicado. Dentro de um vidro, tinha um chifre reto. "Não me diga que isso é-"

"Qualquer guia trouxa te dirá que esse chifre, que já foi considerado um dos tesouros mais valiosos dos Habsburgo, era considerado pela população como um chifre de unicórnio na Idade Média. Hoje, claro, se acredita que é a presa de um Narval, um tipo de odontoceti, uma classe que abriga baleias que possuem dentes; e possui presas enormes na frente da cabeça. Quando as baleias morrem, algumas presas são encontradas nas praias, e as pessoas naquela época não tinham essa explicação disponível, óbvio. Aí elas não tinham nenhuma outra alternativa do que o mito do unicórnio."

Harry se aproximou mais ainda do vidro. "Então isso é realmente o chifre de um unicórnio?"

Malfoy meramente sorriu. "Porque você não tenta descobrir?"

Harry cautelosamente encostou a mão no vidro e fechou os olhos. A magia era quase imperceptível, mas estava lá – magia morta, novamente, mas de uma criatura que já estava morta a séculos atrás.

"Isso é um chifre de unicórnio!"

"Irônico, não? Quando os trouxas antigos acertam, eles são ridicularizados pelos de hoje."

Harry balançou a cabeça, abismado. "Eles são muito raros, não são? Além de vê-los em unicórnios vivos, em mortos eu nunca vi um inteiro, apenas pedaços."

Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Vale uma fortuna como ingrediente de poções, também. Na verdade, essa era a razão dos trouxas venerarem tanto os chifres: achavam que eles protegiam contra envenenamentos. Os chifres de unicórnio também são o ingrediente chave de vários outros antídotos."

"Para sempre o aluno número um em poções."

"Claro, e está sendo bastante útil." Malfoy deu um sorriso pequeno. "Mas você também chega a ótimos resultados com ingredientes trouxas. Eu criei uma poção muito boa para ressacas, por exemplo."

"E você usa muito, né?"

"Esse é um país que está aumentando a sua produção de vinhos, Potter, então sim, a poção é bastante útil, ocasionalmente."

"Hm." Harry voltou a sua atenção para o chifre. "Então o fato de ser precioso é a razão porque você sempre vem aqui?"

"Na verdade não." Havia uma certa tensão na voz de Malfoy. "O que faz especial para alguém como eu é o fato de que, até onde eu sei, esse é o único objeto mágico em toda Viena. Não considerando minha varinha, claro, e agora a sua."

"Oh." Harry não sabia o que fazer, queria perguntar muitas coisas, mas vendo a expressão de Malfoy, sabia que não obteria respostas.

***

Malfoy despertou do seu humor sombrio no momento em que saíram do Schatzkammer. "E isso é tudo, Potter. Espero que tenha gostado e que não volte a me perturbar."

Harry não conter o sorriso; não havia nenhuma maldade em seu tom, parecia que Malfoy tinha dito apenas por hábito. "Ainda te devo o dinheiro das entradas, né?"

"Deve." Malfoy fez cálculos rápidos em sua cabeça, e fez uma cara, quando Harry lhe entregou o dinheiro. "Sem gorjeta?"

"Eu ainda poderia pedir aquele desconto, Malfoy."

Malfoy lançou um olhar zombeteiro. "Aprende rápido."

"Bem, então o que você acha de um jantar?"

Harry percebeu a sua proposta um pouco tarde demais. A idéia surgiu do nada, e a tinha dito antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar a informação. O que ele estava pensando?

Malfoy não pareceu surpreso; apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. "Está me chamando para sair, Potter?"

_Eu não vou corar. NÃO VOU._ "Tudo o que eu perguntei," Harry respondeu com o tom mais normal que pôde. "foi se você quer jantar, nada além." Lembrando a mulher do dia anterior, adicionou, "Isso se não tiver mais nada para fazer."

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Na verdade, não tenho. Tudo bem, então, Potter, para onde quer ir?"

"Você é que conhece a cidade com a palma da sua mão, Malfoy, então, decida. E nem pense em ir no Hotel Sascher porque até eu já sei da reputação da comida de lá."

Malfoy sorriu. "Não se preocupe, eles nem iriam te deixar entrar, Potter. Vamos, acho que sei de um lugar que você vai gostar."

Harry só percebeu, minutos depois, que Malfoy também não estava no nível: vestir para matar, também. Mesmo se o jeans caísse tão bem nele.

Harry balançou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa.

* * *

Aqui está o capítulo três, esperam que tenham gostado! Meus meninos são umas gracinhas heheh

Vou tentar não demorar muito para atualizar o próximo capítulo! Me desculpem qualquer coisa! E se virem erros, me avisem por favor!

Agora agradecimentos!

**Mara: **_Preciso falar mais? Minha salvadora! hahahaha Foi uma luta no capítulo anterior para tentar achar outro termo que diferenciasse os guias e eu não achava. Muito obrigada, de coração! Não foi uma observação boba de jeito nenhum! Qualquer outra coisa que você ache, me avise! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**nanafics:**_ Que absurdo, só no segundo capítulo? hahahaha Mas que bom que gostou e que teve paciência para ler o capítulo 2. Geralmente as pessoa só lêem o primeiro (eu inclusa) e desistem! Espero que continue gostando dela!_

**Alena:**_ Estou feliz que tenha gostado! Aqui está o capítulo 3, divirta-se! Espero não ter demorado muito!_

**Nicky Evans:**_ Vou estar de olho hein! Quero ver se vai acompanhar até o final mesmo! hahahaha Não vou dizer mesmo quando os dois se pegam, vai estragar tudo! Continue lendo ;D Aqui está o capítulo, espero que você goste! E espero que eu não tenha demorado muito!_

**Angelina corelli: **_Eu também sinto muita pena do meu bichinho lindo e arrogante, mas eu prefiro ele assim hahahaha! Eu simplesmente AMO Viena e não curto Paris hahaha (me mate, eu sei), mas sei lá, França nunca me atraiu tanto... Sou doida mesmo, não repare! E não, não vai ter carnaval, infelizmente. As gôndolas não são em Veneza? Pelo o que eu sei em Viena tem uma pizzaria chamada La Gondola. Mas sei lá, posso tá errada, eu sempre confundo as informações! hahahaha Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**Fernii:**_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Olha, eu achei em um site bastane obscuro! Pelo menos eu não conhecia hehehe. Me manda um mensagem que eu te mando o link!_

**Fabianadat:**_ Siga minhas traduções sim! São muito boas! (nem um pouco metida né?) To brincando hehehe Bem, acho que deu pra perceber que o terceiro capítulo não foge muito do padrão do segundo. E o meu bichinho lindinho loirinho arrogante tá bem bonzinho sim! hahahaha E olha, eu odeio m-preg. Já tentei ler várias vezes, mas não entra na minha cabeça hahaha. Me manda qualquer coisa, menos isso. Esse é o tom do meu desespero por fics! Se bem que eu achei duas no liverjounal mês passado gigantes, que são muito muito muito boas. O Harry é médico do Mungos e o Draco é tipo um psicólogo que trabalha com dependentes químicos no Mungos também. Se passa no mundo bruxo. O Harry é forçado a trabalhar no departamento do Draco e apartir daí já dá pra saber mais ou menos o que acontece com nossos meninos né? Ficam caidinhos um pelo outro hahahaha! A segunda história é uma continuação dessa, também muito boa! As duas tem uns 15 capítulos mas vários capítulos são divididos em várias partes e todas as partes são gigantescas. Para quem tá na seca (como eu) é um bom partido. Pelo menos eu acho! Tá em inglês, mas se você quiser posso mandar. O chato é que tem de fazer uma conta no livejournal para poder ler, isso é um saco..._

**Lis Martin:**_ Ahhh que bom! Eu fiquei assim também quando eu li pela primeira vez, e acredite, ela só melhora! Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**Malu Chan:**_ Muito obrigada! Estou feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!_

* * *


	4. Parte 4

_17 de Junho, 2005 (a noite)_

"Alguma coisa errada com a minha escolha, Potter?"

Harry olhou o pequeno e escuro lugar com suas paredes de madeira, as mesinhas redondas e as paredes pintadas com grafite. O ar estava pesado, com os cheiros de temperos e cigarro. "É só que... eu não esperava que esse fosse um lugar que você escolheria."

Malfoy encostou-se na cadeira. O restaurante estava cheio; era apenas o início da noite, mas conseguiram arranjar uma mesa livre. "Porque?"

"Sei lá, nunca achei que você gostasse de curry."

"Falando desse jeito, parece que é você que não gosta."

"Bem, lá em casa é sempre essa mesma comida indiana, você pede pelo telefone-"

Malfoy deu uma olhada rápida para o balcão. "Não deixe o dono daqui escutar você comparando a comida dele com essas de encomenda. Além do mais, ele é do Sri Lanka, e não da Índia, e insiste que há uma grande diferença. Eu não saberia dizer qual, obviamente, mas o que eu sei é que a comida é muito boa."

Harry deu de ombros. "Tá bom. Mas é estranha vir para a Áustria e comer curry."

Malfoy fez uma cara. "Devo te lembrar que todos aqui são austríacos? Potter, não há nada mais coisa-que-só-turista-faz do que comer apenas pratos típicos. Acredite em mim, depois de fazer tours com turistas por um ano, apenas a menção do nome Wiener Schnitzel faz meu estômago embrulhar."

"Tá, tá, entendi." Harry abriu o menu e o fechou novamente quando se lembrou que estava todo em alemão. "Acho que é por sua conta escolher a comida, a não ser que você esteja com um enorme bom humor de traduzir o menu inteiro para mim."

"Definitivamente não quando não estou trabalhando." Malfoy sorriu debochado. "Terá de confiar em mim, de novo." Ele fez sinal para o garçom, que o cumprimentou de um modo que indicava que era um cliente que vinha regularmente, e fez o pedido.

"Então, Potter," Malfoy deu um sorriso. "depois de responder todas as suas perguntas durante o dia inteiro, parece justo eu fazer algumas também. Porque o herói supremo do mundo bruxo vive dessas comidas pedidas por telefone? Não tem um esposa ruiva em casa para cozinhar para você?"

"O que?" Harry demorou um pouco para reconhecer a pessoa que Malfoy estava falando; o namorico bobo com Gina parecia tão longe e perdido no tempo que ele raramente pensava nela. "Oh – não. Definitivamente não."

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você conseguiu evitar ser mais um Weasley? Parece que te subestimei."

Harry o fuzilou com o olhar. "Isso já basta da minha vida amorosa, muito obrigado."

"Oh, qual é, Potter. Eu estou exilado aqui, completamente por fora de qualquer instrumento ou forma de fofocas. Porra, você pode ter se divorciado três vezes e ter tido um tórrido romance com a McGongall."

Agora foi a vez de Harry de fazer uma careta. "Obrigada por essa adorável imagem mental. Mas antes de você continuar a me aborrecer, eu nunca casei, e estou solteiro. E do jeito que o barco está navegando nem a Rita Skeeter iria achar alguma coisa que valesse a pena escrever. Feliz agora?" Agradecia, agora, a sua habilidade de mentir, adquirida na guerra – no fim das contas, o fato de Rita Skeeter nunca ter achado nada que valesse uma fofoca foi mais é pela precaução de Harry e não por não haver nada que valesse a pena; sua vida estava cheia de coisas que valeriam matérias de primeira página das revistas de fofocas.

"Estraga prazeres." Malfoy tirou um maço de cigarros de sua mochila e usou a vela no centro da mesa para acender um. "Se importa?"

"Isso significa que você vai apagá-lo se eu disser que sim?"

"Dificilmente." Malfoy deu uma tragada, e Harry desviou o olhar, determinado a nunca mais olhar para alguma coisa que Malfoy levava a boca – a lembrança do sorvete já foi o suficiente.

"Essa coisa mata, sabia?"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "E daí? A idade de um sangue puro é em média cento e cinqüenta anos, e eu duvido que conseguiria explicar isso a uma médico."

Harry estremeceu. "Se isso foi uma brincadeira, Malfoy, não teve a menor graça."

"E eu pareço que estou brincando?"

Harry o encarou. "Isso significa que você realmente espera passar a sua vida toda no mundo trouxa?"

Malfoy deu de ombros novamente, sua expressão estava neutra. "Certamente, por enquanto, sim." Ele notou a feição de Harry. "O que?"

"Desculpa, eu – eu só acho difícil de acreditar que você, de todas as pessoas, está aceitando isso facilmente."

"Vamos, Potter, não precisa ser educado e se segurar – aposto que está doido para dizer que é o que eu mereço."

"Nunca presuma que você sabe o que estou pensando, Malfoy."

"Tá bom." Malfoy limpou as cinzas que caíram em cima da toalha de mesa. "Mesmo assim, estou certo de que não está se debulhando em lágrimas pelo fato de que o último dos Malfoy está exilado do mundo bruxo para sempre."

Harry estava brincando com o palito de dente para evitar olhar para Malfoy, mas com esse comentário feito, sua cabeça levantou rapidamente. "O último...? Então, Lucius está morto?"

"Não sabia?"

"Ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu com ele depois que fugiu de Azkaban."

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Sim, ele morreu. Há muito tempo, já."

Depois de uma pausa, Harry disse, "Sinto muito."

Malfoy deu uma última tragada e amassou o restante do cigarro no cinzeiro, apagando-o. "Não, você não sente. Próximo tópico, por favor."

Harry ignorou a segunda frase. "Tá bom, não sinto pela morte de Lucius Malfoy. Mas eu sinto muito que você tenha perdido seu pai."

A expressão de Malfoy era um meio termo entre amarga e zombeteira. "Estou completamente emocionado. Está se sentindo melhor, agora?"

Harry ficou quieto com medo de falar alguma coisa que pudesse se arrepender.

O inconfortável silêncio que se seguiu nos próximos segundos foi interrompido pelo garçom, que tinha retornado com a comida. Harry observou o seu prato; tinha um cheiro bom, mas não lhe era familiar. "O que é?"

"Um especial para principiantes." Malfoy estava sorrindo maliciosamente; era impressionante ver como a pessoa que te odiava na infância podia esquecer a sua raiva tão rapidamente, agora. Ou, Harry pensou, Malfoy foi obrigado a amadurecer um pouco, ou ele tinha se tornado um bom ator. "Tem um pouco de tudo do que o restaurante tem a oferecer – para aqueles que não sabem no que estão se metendo, como você, ou para aqueles que não conseguem decidir o que comer, como eu."

Quando Harry começou a comer, teve de admitir que não tinha nenhuma objeção sobre a escolha de restaurante, tudo era delicioso, apesar de quase sempre não ter certeza sobre o que estava comendo. A comida era apimentada, mas não exageradamente; o prato já estava quase vazio quando notou uma ardência na boca.

Malfoy lhe deu um olhar divertido. "Pelo jeito que você está encarado o seu prato, eu diria que acabou de descobrir que a maioria dos temperos daqui custam um pouco a serem sentidos. Aqui, toma um pouco de lassi, vai ajudar."

Com seus olhos lacrimejando, Harry pegou o copo. A bebida gelada e amarga, eliminou a ardência da sua boca, mas não o calor que estava sentindo. "Podia ter avisado antes, sabia?"

"Podia, mas qual seria a graça nisso? Além do mais, achei que já estivesse acostumado devido ao seu hábito de comer coisas com curry. É melhor pedir um copo só seu... vai precisar."

Com a ajuda de mais dois copos de lassi, Harry terminou sua comida sem maiores incidentes. Quando os pratos foram retirados, ele fuzilou Malfoy com seu olhar. "Você pediu extra picante, não foi?"

"Pedi no médio, sério. Extra picante é como eles comem no Sri Lanka, e o dono daqui me disse que duvidava conhecer um europeu que agüentasse." Malfoy acendeu outro cigarro e encostou-se na cadeira com um sorriso estranho. "Parece que há algumas coisas que você só agüenta se já tiver crescido com isso. Meu primeiro encontro com o peru defumado austríaco foi também meu último, para o divertimento dos meus conhecidos da universidade."

Harry não queria fazer perguntas sobre sua vida pessoal, mas a curiosidade acabou vencendo. "Como foi? Quer dizer, estudar numa universidade trouxa?"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Quando eu comecei, o pior já tinha passado – sabia, agora, como funcionar no mundo deles, eu tinha meu próprio lugar para morar e dinheiro suficiente para as coisas básicas. Foi bem estressante, com a aulas pela manhã, visitas guiadas de tarde, e todos os tipos estranhos de emprego que eu conseguia arranjar para pagar as contas, mas não foi tão ruim. As coisas melhoraram no meu terceiro período, quando eu terminei o treinamento de guias; tive mais tempo para estudar, e alem disso, podia finalmente começar a trabalhar em algo que eu fosse qualificado ao invés de servir hambúrgueres no McDonald's."

Harry fez de tudo para não rir. "Você trabalhou no McDonald's?"

Malfoy deu de ombros, novamente; sua expressão neutra. "Por um tempo. E foi melhor do que vários outros empregos que tive, acredite."

"Nossa." Agora Harry estava mais curioso do que antes, mas Malfoy pareceu em não querer entrar em detalhes. "Passou por um bocado, hein."

"Sim, e sinceramente tenho orgulho de tudo isso." Malfoy lhe deu um olhar estranho. "Irônico, não? Mas quando vim para cá, não tive muita escolha. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era tirar o melhor proveito das coisas e das situações, apesar disso já ter sido uma realidade bem distante da minha vida."

"Nem me fale." Harry continuou a olhar para Malfoy, com firmeza. "Não esperava passar o final da adolescência lutando em uma guerra e passando o início dos meus vinte tentando juntar os pedaços."

Malfoy foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar. "Não, suponho que não."

Um pouco surpreso com a resposta, Harry disse a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu. "Imagino como deve ter sido para alguém que cresceu entre bruxos a vida todo de repente ter de encarar o mundo trouxa pela primeira vez."

"Desagradável. Péssimo. Horrível." Malfoy respondeu fazendo uma leve careta. "Suponho que o contrário tenha sido mais divertido?"

"Divertido não é a palavra que eu usaria para descrever." Mesmo que alguns anos tivessem passado, Harry lembrava claramente do dia que Hagrid lhe disse pela primeira vez de que era um bruxo. "Foi – maravilhoso. Durante os primeiros meses, achava que estava sonhando e que podia acordar a qualquer momento."

"Engraçado. No meu caso foi justamente o contrário. Para mim era mais um pesadelo do qual eu desejava desesperadamente acordar."

Agora foi a vez de Harry de dar os ombros. "Essa parte veio depois."

"E estamos de volta a outro impasse." Malfoy apagou o cigarro, e afastou o cinzeiro do centro da mesa. Sabe, Potter, falando de experiências culturais diversas, acho que descobri porque você voou tão bem na primeira vez."

"O que?" Harry estava surpreso com a súbita mudança de assunto. "Como?"

Malfoy lhe deu um sorriso com um ar superior. "Para alguém que sabe andar de bicicleta, voar deve ser bem fácil. É tudo uma questão de manter o equilíbrio e usar o seu peso corretamente, e é muito mais fácil controlar isso no ar do que no chão. Considerando que eu tive de aprender isso ao contrario, você realmente teve uma vantagem."

Harry sorriu. "Sem querer estragar o seu mundinho perfeito mas já o estragando, Malfoy, eu nunca andei em uma bicicleta. Você terá de conviver com o fato de que eu sou superior neste aspecto."

"Está falando sério?" Malfoy parecia incrédulo. "Como é possível crescer entre trouxas e nunca ter andado de bicicleta? Pensei que crianças trouxas praticamente cresciam com elas."

"A maioria, sim, mas meus tios se matariam antes de me darem uma bicicleta. Perguntei uma vez para o meu primo me deixar usar a dele, mas tudo que consegui foi um soco na barriga."

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sempre achei que essa sua história sobre seus tios fosse só um mito para chamar atenção."

"Gostaria que estivesse certo, acredite."

"Estranho." Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Porque Dumbledore te deixou com eles, então? Aposto que tinha várias famílias bruxas querendo cuidar de você."

Harry sentiu uma pontada amarga ao ouvir o nome de Dumbledore pronunciado por Malfoy. Não importa o quanto tenha mudado, esse ainda era um tópico que não desejava discutir com ele. "Malfoy, eu não falo sobre seu pai, e você não fala sobre Dumbledore, entendeu?"

"Justo." Malfoy começou a mexer em sua mochila. "Vamos continuar falando sobre bicicletas, então." Tirou a carteira, e chamou o garçom.

"Não há muito o que falar, a não ser que nunca andei em uma."

Um sorriso predatório surgiu no rosto de Malfoy. "Gostaria de aprender?"

"Não me diga que está disposto a me ensinar?"

"Claro que sim – você realmente acha que eu perderia a chance de te ver com a cara no chão?"

Harry xingou, percebendo que tinha entrado em outra óbvia armadilha em menos de vinte e quatro horas. "Porque tem tanta certeza de que eu cairia?"

"Experiência, Potter." Malfoy deu um sorriso angelical que fez seu estomago revirar. "Pode me provar o contrario, óbvio – se você conseguir."

Como já tinha mordido a isca, Harry decidiu cutucar a onça com vara curta. "Quando?"

Malfoy estava triunfante. "Que tal amanhã de manhã? É conveniente pra mim já que vou fazer um tour de bicicleta com um grupo de turistas holandeses.

"Que coincidência." Harry fez o seu melhor para parecer sarcástico, mas para sua surpresa percebeu que estava mais animado do que irritado. E além do mais, estava bastante confiante de que não cairia, como Malfoy havia predito.

"E não é?" Malfoy estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo garçom que trouxera a conta. Harry colocou a mão no bolso, mas Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Deixa que eu pago. Afinal das contas, você já foi assaltado pelo seu próprio guia de turismo hoje."

Harry o encarou, o que não pareceu intimidar Malfoy nem um pouco. "Só por curiosidade, quanto você me cobrou a mais?"

"Uns 20%." Malfoy pagou a conta, e voltou a olhar Harry com um sorriso maroto. "O que eu posso dizer, Potter? Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você."

"Continua sendo o mesmo imbecil de sempre."

"Sério, Potter, devia controlar o seu temperamento – esse tipo de vocabulário só prova como você continua sendo o mesmo mau perdedor de sempre."

Cerrando os dentes, Harry se levantou da cadeira apenas para sentar-se novamente, sentindo deus joelhos e pés protestarem a súbita mudança. Malfoy levantou-se graciosamente; um movimento que parecia ser muito mais praticado do que espontâneo. "Pés doloridos? Não me olhe desse jeito, eu sei como um dia de perambulação na cidade pode ser exaustivo."

"E você não parece afetado com isso." Fazendo um pouco de caretas e se movendo muito mais vagarosamente do que antes, Harry levantou-se. Queria se espreguiçar até ouvir sua coluna estalar, mas não daria essa satisfação a Malfoy.

"Eu estou fazendo isso a no mínimo três vezes por semana a uns dois anos, Potter, já me acostumei. Tome um banho quente antes de ir para cama, que estará novinho em folha pela manhã."

"Eu, er – tá..." Harry estava tentando se recuperar o choque de Malfoy estar o aconselhando quando o garçom voltou com um pratinho. Seu cérebro não conseguia absorver a imagem dos dois pirulitos a sua frente.

"Por acaso você tem duas crianças que esqueceu de comentar, Malfoy?"

"Deus me livre." Malfoy estava desembrulhando um dos pirulitos, que era da cor vermelha. "Não sei como o dono daqui teve a idéia, e como ela se tornou popular, todos os clientes saem daqui com um pirulito. Talvez por causa da proximidade com a universidade, ou alguma coisa parecida."

As conexões e sinapses de seu cérebro pareceram mortas quando Malfoy colocou o pirulito na boca. Comparando com o que sua língua estava fazendo agora com que estivera fazendo a tarde; o sorvete parecia ser bem inocente."

Harry virou-se abruptamente e se dirigiu a porta, sem se importar se Malfoy o seguia ou não. De repente, precisava de ar fresco. Malfoy o alcançou apenas na esquina da estreita rua onde o restaurante se localizava. "Está com pressa, Potter?"

"Estou cansado." Harry fez o melhor que pôde para não olhar para a boca do outro. "Que horas te encontro amanhã?"

"Por volta das dez. Pega a linha 1 do metrô e me encontre na plataforma da estação Donauinsel. Se você se perder, liga pro meu celular."

"Tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã, então."

Um sorriso de deboche surgiu no rosto de Malfoy. "Não se esqueça de vestir algo que possa ser rasgado."

"Veremos. Boa noite, Malfoy."

"Espera, você esqueceu disso." Dando uma piscadela para Harry, Malfoy lhe entregou algo que parecia ser o segundo pirulito. "Bons sonhos, Potter."

Harry rapidamente guardou-o no bolso, deu as costas, e começou a andar.

Apesar do conselho de Malfoy, o que realmente queria antes de ir para cama era de um banho bem gelado.

* * *

**Bem, pessoas, me desculpem a demora, mas eu estava lotada de coisas pra fazer e estudar. Mil provas de neuroanatomia e loucos, loucos e mais loucos. Desculpem!!!**

**Mas, como estou de férias, estou de volta a ativa!**

**E eu quero um pirulito... (odiando meu lindinho loirinho agora hehehe)**

**Vamos então aos agradecimentos! =)**

**Angelina Corelli:**_ Ah, mil desculpas por ter de fazer você esperar tanto! Mas aqui está! E nem fala em viajar porque eu morro enquanto leio isso aqui, já que a autora é austríaca ela detalha muito os locais e eu morro para estar neles! Huahauhauhauahuh Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!_

**Fabianadat:**_ Estou viva sim!! E que bom que gostou do capítulo! Draco também é sinônimo de cultura! Eu vou começar a ler a fic que você indicou! Quando eu terminar eu te aviso o que eu achei, ok? Bem, espero que goste desse capítulo e mil desculpas pela demora, como já falei lá em cima eu estava lotada de coisas pra fazer!_

**Evenstar M.:**_ Não perca as suas unhas!!! Meninas bonitas não roem unhas! Hauhauhauha Eu não leio uma descente em vários meses, acredite... Até tentei procurar alguma coisa nova essa semana e eu desisti rapidinho. E muito obrigada pelos elogios! Você não sabe como isso faz valer a pena pra mim. E desculpe pela demora, eu estava lotada de coisas pra fazer e não tive tempo de atualizar. Como em um comentário eu respondi que Draco é sinônimo de cultura, eu irei fazer outra frase pra você: Harry é sinônimo de atrapalhado! Hehehe Eles são meus amorezinhos!_

**Nicky Evans:**_ Desculpe, mas não foi dessa vez que os dois se pegam! Hehehe Continue lendo para ver o que acontece! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando! E mil desculpas pela demora!!_

**Nanda W. Malfoy:**_ Que bom que está gostando! Espero que goste desse capítulo e desculpa a demora!_

**Liora Black:**_ Eeee, uma carinha nova por aqui! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Tento fazer a minha tradução o melhor possível! Aqui está o capítulo novo, mil desculpas pela demora, eu estava lotada de coisas pra fazer! Olha, sobre o link, me manda uma PM que eu te passo o link! É um site bem obscuro! Huahuahauhauh Pelo menos, antes dessa fic, eu não conhecia. Mas ó, não vá parar de ler a minha tradução hein, senhorita?! Estou de olho! Hehehe_

**Rafael9692:**_ Ai fico muito feliz que a minha tradução tenha se destacado entre as demais estórias! Quando eu a li o resuminho de duas linhas, pela primeira vez, eu só pensei, é essa. E não me decepcionei! Está no meu top 5. Não vou desistir não. E caso vá, o que não vai acontecer, eu avisarei. Desculpa a demora com o capítulo e espero que você goste!_


	5. Parte 5

_18 de Junho, 2005_

"Dormiu bem, Potter?"

Harry sentiu sua face corar antes que pudesse se lembrar de que Malfoy provavelmente estaria se referindo a seus pés, já que ele definitivamente não tinha como saber que tinha acordado duas vezes de sonhos bem perturbadores. Tudo bem, talvez nem tão perturbadores – seriam considerados sonhos eróticos normais caso não fossem com uma certa pessoa. Como resultado, começou o dia com outro banho frio.

Decidiu ignorar a pergunta e observou a plataforma do metrô onde Malfoy estivera o esperando. "Eu sempre pensei que a palavra metrô tinha algo haver com, você sabe, estar debaixo da terra? Parece que estamos em uma ponte."

"É porque nós estamos em uma." Malfoy virou-se e fez um gesto para Harry o seguir. "A linha do metrô atravessa um rio aqui, e eu suponho que pontes sejam mais fáceis de construir do que plataformas tradicionais."

"Tudo bem, mas uma parada em uma ponte?"

"Bem, de que outro modo as pessoas chegariam na ilha?"

"Ilha?"

Malfoy lhe deu um olhar indulgente. "Sim, Potter, uma ilha. É o que significa o nome Donauinsel – é uma ilha artificial no rio Danúbio. Foi construído como parte de um plano de controle das enchentes, mas agora é o local número um de recreação de Viena. E isso é a primeira e última informação turística que receberá de mim hoje."

Harry deu de ombros e seguiu o outro até uma decida que levava para uma saída embaixo da ponte, ao lado do rio. Do outro lado da água, a cidade emergia com seus prédios e construções, mas na ilha, não havia qualquer tipo de prédio, apenas árvores. Um caminho estreito pavimentado cortava a vegetação.

Apenas agora, Harry lembrou que o objeto importante estava faltando. "Cadê sua bicicleta?"

"Ali." Malfoy andou para um lugar da ponte onde duas bicicletas estavam estacionadas no bicicletário. Dali, Harry realmente pôde ver que o lugar realmente se tratava de uma ilha – era pequena e o outro lado da margem do rio Danúbio parecia apenas alguns metros afastado. Lá, a cidade recomeçava; vendo a cidade dividida por uma ilha fez o cenário parecer mais surreal do que esperava.

Enquanto isso, Malfoy parou com as bicicletas no pequeno caminho pavimentado que Harry vira anteriormente. "Vamos."

"Onde estamos indo?"

Malfoy deu um sorriso debochado. "Para preservar a sua dignidade, pensei em sair da área perto do metrô. É cedo, mas logo vai ter um bocado de pessoas aqui, e provavelmente você não precisa de uma audiência para te assistir fazendo papel de bobo."

"É muita consideração sua, Malfoy. Não sabia que era capaz."

"Há varias coisas que não sabe sobre mim, Potter."

Andaram em silêncio por um tempo. O céu estava nublado, mas o dia estava quente; Harry podia ouvir crianças rindo em algum lugar perto e o barulho da cidade do outro lado do rio, mas além disso, havia na ilha apenas o barulho da água, dos pássaros e dos insetos. Passaram por algumas pessoas sentadas nos bancos que estavam alimentando os patos e os cisnes; por um grupo de adolescentes nos patins. Quanto mais iam andando para dentro da ilha, mais desolada ela parecia. O cenário havia mudado: não havia mais bancos ou parquinhos, as arvores eram maiores e o caminho estava mais sujo de folhas, gravetos e terra.

Harry olhou em volta; não havia mais ninguém ali. Até o barulho das vozes havia desaparecido. "O lugar não parecia tão grande assim."

"Não parece, mas a ilha é bastante extensa, tem uns vinte quilômetros. Acho que estamos longe o suficiente." Malfoy parou e sorriu para Harry. "Preparado para beijar o chão, Potter?"

***

Na terceira tentativa, Harry finalmente conseguiu pedalar alguns metros até perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão com mais força do que das outras duas vezes. Levou algum tempo para sair de baixo da bicicleta e levantar-se novamente com cuidado para não mostrar sinais de que seu braço direito estava doendo.

Esperava que Malfoy risse dele – como tinha feito nas duas outras vezes – e ficou bastante surpreso quando o viu franzir as sobrancelhas. "Tá bom, Potter, você tentou do seu jeito. Será que agora, finalmente, vai me deixar lançar um feitiço antes que você quebre alguma coisa?"

"Nem vem com essa de que você se importa com os meus ossos, Malfoy." Harry fuzilou enquanto limpava a blusa.

"Quem disse que eu estava falando de seus ossos? Eu estou preocupado é com a minha bicicleta. Preciso dela hoje a tarde, lembra?" Malfoy se aproximou e agarrou o braço de Harry. "Olha, seu idiota, você está sangrando!"

Harry tentou recolher o seu braço, mas Malfoy não o deixou. "Deixa pra lá, não é nada!"

"O que foi? Feitiços de cura são muito boiolas para vossa alteza, o herói?"

"Não, mas posso fazer isso sozinho."

"Pode, é?" Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Quantos feitiços complexos você conseguiu fazer aqui, Potter? Eu levei um bom tempo para me acostumar como esse lugar suga a sua magia, e duvido muito que você consiga se acostumar a isso em dois dias. E agora fica quieto, pelo amor de Deus!"

Um pouco surpreso com o discurso de Malfoy, Harry obedeceu. Sua mão livre passou pelo ferimento enquanto seus lábios mexiam sem emitir som; sua outra mão ainda segurava o pulso de Harry. Sentia os dedos do outro rapaz quentes e firmes sob sua pele, e de repente sentiu-se muito agradecido por Malfoy estar olhando para o seu braço e não para seu rosto que começava a corar.

_Ah, merda, quem eu estou tentando enganar?_

Respirou fundo e finalmente lhe permitiu que encarasse os fatos. Tá, então estava atraído pelo babaca. Era natural, afinal; Malfoy se tornou alguém tolerável, e já que Harry estava enfrentando uma fase de 'seca' em sua vida amorosa, não era surpreendente que estivesse reagindo dessa maneira. Não havia necessidade de pânico, e não era como se fosse investir nessa atração. Malfoy nunca iria saber, e depois de hoje, provavelmente nunca mais o veria.

Foi apenas quando Malfoy largou seu braço que Harry percebeu o sumiço da dor. Inspecionou o lugar do ferimento, bem surpreso pelo bom trabalho. Malfoy o observou com um franzido e disse, "De nada."

Harry suspirou. "Obrigado, Malfoy. Acho que estava certo sobre o feitiço, afinal das contas."

Malfoy deixou a mochila escapar para apenas um ombro – Harry pensou se ele em algum dia pensou em carregar a mochila como ela deveria ser carregada – e a abriu. "Espera, esse funciona melhor com uma varinha."

"Você usa muita mágica sem ela."

Ele deu de ombros. "É uma necessidade. Não há muitas situações que são possíveis usar uma varinha, quando se vive entre trouxas. Na maioria das vezes, preciso ser discreto, então pratiquei muito. Só em alguns feitiços mais complicados ou aqueles que eu raramente uso é que eu preciso dela."

Lançou o feitiço e fez um gesto para Harry voltar para a bicicleta. Assim o fez, tentando achar uma posição confortável. Era estranho estar com um pé no chão e o outro no pedal enquanto a bicicleta estava em um ângulo esquisito entre suas pernas e o banquinho o incomodando. Tentou mudar sua posição e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando percebeu que suas costas estavam em contato com um braço: Malfoy estava segurando a bicicleta, e parecia que não estava planejando em soltá-la.

"Vamos tentar de um jeito diferente, agora. É mais fácil de você estiver indo rápido, então correrei com você perto da bicicleta para te ajudar a manter o equilíbrio. O pior que pode acontecer é você cair de novo, e como lancei o feitiço isso não será um problema. Só tenta não cair em cima de mim, tá?"

"Farei o meu melhor." Harry respirou fundo e deu a primeira pedalada, lutando para colocar o outro pé no pedal. A bicicleta tombou perigosamente por um momento, e teria caído se não fosse o movimento rápido de Malfoy que segurou o ombro de Harry. Com a outra mão, deu um empurrão que fez a bicicleta acelerar e Harry quase perder o equilíbrio novamente. "Comece a pedalar, Potter, estou do seu lado."

Determinado a não fazer papel de idiota, Harry pedalou e percebeu que Malfoy estava certo: era muito mais fácil manter o equilíbrio com uma velocidade maior. Malfoy logo teve de correr rápido para acompanha-lo, mas conseguiu, seu braço uma presença segura nas costa de Harry juntamente com a outra mão em seu ombro. Harry fez o melhor que pode para se concentrar nas pedaladas. Outro momento difícil foi quando Malfoy finalmente o largou e ele conseguiu continuar em cima da bicicleta.

_Não é tao ruim_, não conseguia parar de repetir isso para si mesmo. A coisa toda ainda parecia meio instável, e realmente não conseguia detectar nenhuma similaridade com as vassouras – uma vassoura não desequilibra quando você tenta mudar de direção, e quando estava voando não precisava se importar com buracos, pedras e crateras no cimento; coisas que também ameaçavam a estabilidade da bicicleta. Mas pensou que conseguiria 'domar a fera' se tiver um pouco de tempo para praticar; isso se não houvessem curvas ou obstáculos ou tivesse de parar.

Infelizmente, o último, seria inevitável. Pelo som atrás dele, Malfoy ainda estava correndo, mas parecia ficar para trás; finalmente Harry o ouviu gritar. "Nada mal, Potter. Agora pare!"

Harry apertou os freios – um pouco forte demais, como descobrira, porque a bicicleta parara abruptamente e quase caíram por cima do guidão. Em um movimento desesperado e bem deselegante, tentou colocar um pé no chão e quase caiu da bicicleta. Provavelmente estaria parecendo como o maior desajeitado do mundo, mas pelo menos não caíra no chão.

Quando conseguiu sair da bicicleta, Malfoy o alcançou, ligeiramente sem fôlego, mas estava sorrindo como se o natal estivesse chegado mais cedo. "Potter, eu poderia te beijar agora. Essa freada será uma das minhas memórias mais preciosas pelo resto da minha vida."

"Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy." Harry não conseguiu fingir estar com raiva; teve de sorrir também ao imaginar como deve ter sido a freada. "Devo admitir, é bom. Mas ainda prefiro voar."

O rosto de Malfoy mudou por um breve momento, e Harry fez uma careta, percebendo tarde demais que tinha falado muito – levando em consideração o que o outro tinha lhe dito sobre o assunto no dia anterior. O comentário fora um tanto insensível. "Desculpa, não queria-"

Malfoy o cortou com um aceno. "Esqueça. Quer dar uma pausa? Prevenir a sua queda é algo que dá fome."

***

"Devo me atrever a perguntar, o que exatamente eu estou comendo?"

Malfoy acabava de dar uma grande mordida; levou um momento até responder. "Não gostou?"

Harry olhou o conteúdo dentro do pão. Parecia um tipo de patê; o cheiro era forte e tinha um gosto apimentado. "Não, é bom, só não conheço. O que é?"

"Leberkäse. Você estava reclamando ontem que não comeu comida austríaca, então eu trouxe o lanche mais austríaco que pensei."

"Do que é feito?"

"Carne de cavalo." Malfoy respondeu com uma expressão neutra.

Harry deu mais uma mordida, mas rapidamente repensou sobre a comida. "Até parece."

"Estou falando sério. Vários açougueiros usam carne de porco e bife hoje em dia, mas a receita original é com carne de cavalo, e você ainda consegue arranjá-la em alguns lugares. É muito melhor do que com as outras carnes, acredite." Ele deu um sorriso debochado ao ver a expressão de Harry. "O que aconteceu com o quero-comer-apenas-a-culinária-local?"

Harry o encarou e rapidamente deu outra mordida. "Vai se fuder."

"Não fale com a boca cheia, Potter." Malfoy respondeu.

Definitivamente, não pensando sobre cavalos, Harry terminou o lanche.

"Você não trouxe nada para beber?"

Malfoy revirou os olhos e revirou a mochila e tirou uma garrafa. "Vivo para servir."

Harry observou o líquido amarelado e suspeito. "Tem algo que eu deveria saber antes de beber isso?"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "É uma bebida austríaca feita com ervas."

Harry provou, cautelosamente. "O gosto lembra canela." Depois olhou para Malfoy. "Ei, você trouxe uma garrafa d'água pra você?"

"Eu não suporto essa bebida, é muito doce." Malfoy deu um gole e sorriu para Harry. "Foi você que quis experimentar a culinária local."

"Você está determinado a fazer eu engolir as minhas palavras, não está?"

"Claro."

***

O sol saiu de trás das nuvens quando eles terminaram de comer. Harry não resistiu a tentação de deitar na grama e aproveitar o calor do momento. Fechou os olhos, o que foi um erro – porque quando menos esperou acordou desorientado.

Abriu seus olhos e virou sua cabeça na direção onde Malfoy estava antes. Ele continuava ali, e pareceu não perceber que estava sendo observado. Estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas e sua mão esquerda esticada na sua frente; havia uma expressão de profunda concentração em seu rosto, seus olhos fixados em três pequenas pedras circulando no ar acima de sua mão. Enquanto Harry o observava com olhos bem abertos, Malfoy pegou outra pedrinha com sua mão livre e a colocou na palma da outra; alguns momentos depois, ela também começou a flutuar no ar.

"Malfoy," Harry finalmente perguntou, falando baixo, para não o atrapalhar. "o que está fazendo?"

Malfoy não desviou seu olhar, sua concentração pareceu não ter sido perturbada já que nenhuma pedra perdeu o equilíbrio. "Apenas passando o tempo, Potter."

Estalou os dedos, e as pedras caíram no chão. Finalmente olhou para Harry. "Dormiu bem?"

"Não queria pegar no sono. Que horas são?"

"Meio dia e meio. Só vou buscar o meu grupo as duas horas, então pensei em te deixar dormindo o seu sono de beleza."

Harry ignorou a óbvia tentativa de provocação. "Você consegue fazer levitação sem o uso da varinha muito bem."

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Só um pouco de nostalgia. Eu costumava a praticar aqui durantes meus primeiros anos em Viena."

"Você veio aqui para praticar? Porque?"

"Não tinha dinheiro para ter meu próprio apartamento, e é praticamente impossível fazer magia quando se divide um com outras pessoas. Então eu vinha pra cá, para um dos cantos menos freqüentados da ilha para praticar. Lembrava apenas de poucas coisas sobre feitiços sem varinha, então a maioria eu consegui aprender enquanto tentava, das formas mais variadas."

"Mas você não podia, sei lá, ter se trancado num banheiro ou alguma coisa assim? Porque fazer todo esse caminho para a ilha?"

"Já tentou fazer magia perto do rio? É mais fácil do que no resto da cidade, e no início, quando eu não estava acostumado com o que esse lugar faz com a magia, até essa pequena diferença ajudava um pouco."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Porque aqui é mais fácil?"

"A água ajuda um pouco, Potter. Aqui em Viena, a magia morreu há séculos; não há nada que um bruxo possa aproveitar além da sua própria magia. Não é o jeito que costumamos fazer, obviamente; nós fomos treinados para fazer magia em um ambiente que ela exista, onde podemos usar os recursos a nossa volta e combiná-los com nossa própria energia. Nesse lugar, não tem nenhum recurso, mas a água vem de outros diferentes lugares, e leva um pouco de magia. Quanto maior o rio, mais forte é a energia, então o Danúbio é uma boa fonte."

"Como você sabe tudo isso? Não lembro de terem ensinado isso em Hogwarts."

"Talvez você estivesse preocupado com outras coisas na época."

Harry não conseguiu descobrir exatamente o que Malfoy queria dizer, já que seu tom de voz era neutro. "Tanto faz. Então você veio pra cá pra praticar feitiços sem magia mas, porque? Aposto que não tinha muita coisa que podia fazer entre os trouxas?"

"Verdade." O olhos de Malfoy estavam fixados na água; ele nunca olhou para Harry enquanto prosseguia. "Mesmo assim, vinha aqui sempre. As vezes praticada feitiços que poderiam ser feitos entre os trouxas, as vezes só brincava com qualquer coisa porque queria." Jogou uma das pedrinhas no rio, onde desapareceu com um barulho. "Tinha dias que eu girava pedrinhas no ar só para me lembrar que ainda era um bruxo."

Harry permaneceu quieto; sentiu que não havia nada que pudesse ser dito. Sabia que Malfoy tinha escolhido esse caminho e que teve mais sorte do que muitos outros que tiveram de pagar altos preços pelas suas ações. Dado o passado entre os dois, ele não sentia pena do que seu antigo inimigo teve de enfrentar - entretanto suspeitava de que a imagem de Malfoy sentado perto do rio, fazendo pedrinhas girarem no ar, ficaria em sua cabeça por muito tempo.

***

"Tem algum plano para o resto da sua estadia, Potter?"

Harry estava olhando a paisagem pela janela do bonde, perdido em pensamentos, agora rapidamente virou a cabeça. "Eu... bem – não tenho certeza." Eles estavam voltando para o centro da cidade; Malfoy tinha deixado Harry o acompanhar até aonde encontraria o grupo. "Pensei em sair da cidade por um dia para ver o campo."

"É bem obvio que você não gosta muito de cidades. Planeja ir pra onde?"

"Recomendações?" Harry deu um sorriso brincalhão. "Oh, esqueci – nada de informações de graça."

"Pode apostar, Potter. Mas, se eu fosse você, acho que pegaria um trem e iria para o vale de Wachau, já que sua nova obsessão é o rio Danúbio."

"E o que é isso?"

"Como já falei, é um vale e o Danúbio o atravessa antes de chegar em Viena. É bem bonito – colinas cobertas com vinhedos e pomares de damasco, pequenas vilas, e algumas ruínas de castelo. O lugar é lotado no verão, mas a temporada não começou ainda."

"Parece bom. Vou considerar, obrigado."

Malfoy apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, não esperava o agradecimento de Harry. "O prazer é todo meu. Bem, vamos descer do bonde aqui – estamos em frente a prefeitura, não é difícil achar direções daqui."

Harry o seguiu para fora do bonde e se deparou com uma praça gigantesca, rodeada de árvores e caminhos que levava para uma estrutura com várias torres de pedra. "Essa é a prefeitura? É impressionante."

"É um pseudo estilo neo-gótico," Malfoy comentou com um gesto de mão; parecia um pouco preocupado. "Parece que meus colegas já estão aqui – bem, Potter, foi um..."

Antes que pudesse terminar o que parecia um rápido adeus, uma mulher de aparência jovem parou a bicicleta na sua frente e começou a falar em alemão. Malfoy nem teve tempo de responder antes que ela notasse Harry e falasse algo que parecesse uma pergunta. Malfoy suspirou.

"Gerda, esse é Po... erm, Harry Potter, estudou comigo. Está de férias em Viena, e eu estava mostrando alguns lugares."

Os olhos escuros da mulher arregalaram-se. "Um amigo de colégio! Interessante, nunca conheci alguém do seu passado!" Ela falava com um sotaque estranho, mas seu inglês era bom. Apertou a mão de Harry. "É um prazer conhecê-lo – sou Gerda, uma amiga de trabalho do Draco." Harry não resistiu em sorrir para ela; ela tinha uma cara redonda, sardas, e um sorriso contagiante.

"É um prazer, também. Vocês fazem tours juntos?"

"Só por enquanto. Geralmente é apenas eu que faz as tours de bicicleta mas vou entrar em licença por causa da gravidez, e o Draco se ofereceu para ficar no meu lugar." Agora que tinha mencionado, Harry reparou no volume de sua barriga. "Tem gostado de Viena até agora?"

"Muito," Harry respondeu, educadamente. "Estou aqui há só três dias, mas já vi e fiz muitas coisas."

"Bem, você está em boas mãos." Ela sorriu para Draco, que pareceu estar escondendo um sorriso. "Você não disse que um de seus amigos ia te visitar!"

Draco abriu a boca, e Harry estava certo de que iria comentar que não eram amigos, mas tudo que disse foi, "Não sabia, nos encontramos na rua por coincidência."

Seus olhos arregalaram-se mais. "Sério? Quais são as chances disso acontecer?" Quando Draco não respondeu, ela continuou. "É uma pena que você tenha de trabalhar hoje. Mas pode levar Harry, hoje a noite!" Draco abriu a boca novamente, mas não teve chances de protestar quando ela se virou para Harry. "É um grupinho nosso, todos são guias de turismo. Combinamos de jogar alguns jogos uma vez ao mês. Vamos nos encontrar no meu apartamento hoje a noite, as sete, e você pode ir se quiser."

"Er..." Harry olhou para Malfoy, o qual apenas deu de ombros. "É muita gentileza sua, mas eu não sei nada de alemão."

"Não tem problema. Nosso grupo tem pessoas de diferentes países, então todos falam um pouco de inglês. Aqui está o cartão com o meu endereço e o número do apartamento – lembre-se, é as sete!" Ela deu uma piscadela para Harry. "Mal posso esperar para te fazer perguntas sobre o passado do Draco, ele faz um mistério tremendo."

Harry escondeu o sorriso quando viu a cara de Malfoy. "Estou ansioso para ir. Te vejo lá então, Ma... Draco."

Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar ilegível. "Parece que sim... Harry."

* * *

Esse foi o capítulo mais chato de traduzir por causa das expreções então, eu peço desculpas pela tradução meio fraquinha. Eu traduzi três vezes e dessas três eu escolhi a melhor. Não estou muito satisfeita, mas...o que fazer hehehehe

Não vou ficar dando muito assunto aqui porque são uma e meia da manhã, e eu estou virada, morta de cansaço. Então vamoso ao agradecimentos!

**Rei yoshikawa:**_ Carinha nova de Sailor Mars! XD Bem, ahhh que bom que gostou da minha tradução! Espero que eu não decepcione! (não sei se escrevi decepcionar certo mas estou cansada demais pra corrigir hahuahuah) Obrigada pelas palavras gentis! =)_

**Angelina Corelli:**_ Feliz natal e ano novo pra você também, apesar de bastante atrasados hauhauhauhauah! Ahhh, nem me fale daquele maldito pirulito... você tem odiar o Draco nessas horas... Eu fiquei com vontade de tomar sorvete e de xupar um pirulito de laranja!! (Eu enjoei um pouco do de morango). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo apesar da tradução meio fraquinha. Beijos!_

**Nicky Evans:**_ Ahhh a pegação.... (*cara sonhadora*) Não vou te falar quando vai ser porque eu sou má assim! hehehe Nessas horas eu queria ser sangue puro... 150 anos não é para qualquer um!_

**Liora Black:**_ Espero que eu tenha alegrado o seu e-mail novamente! Como eu já falei para a Angelina, nem me lembre do pirulito, eu fiquei com uma vontade absurda de xupar um pirulito de laranja! A parte da bicicleta é épica, mas nesse capítulo eu prefiro a parte da pausa para o lanchinho. No lanchinho teve uma frase do Draco sobre o Harry querer apenas comidas locais que eu rescrevi e rescrevi e rescrevi mil vezes (é nessas horas que eu odeio meu Draquinho demais...malditas expreções! hehehe). E sobre o link da fic, olha, eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu porque no meu pc e no pc da minha avó, a fic abriu perfeitamente bem. Que estranho... E respondendo a sua última mensagem, olha, eu achei essa fic numa página bem obscura do livejournal a uns oito meses mais ou menos. Até tentei procurar lá pra você mas quando cliquei na página, o livejournal avisou que ela tinha sido deletada, tentei procurar no google também, mas nao ahei nada. Eu recomendo tentar no google de novo, quem sabe você acha. Se quiser que eu mande o link de novo é só me avisar! Beijos!_

**_Freya Jones:_** Está postado! Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Gabri Chaplin:**_ São comentários assim que fazem você ver que vale apena. Sério, muito obrigada pelos elogios. E finalmente alguém que pensa igual eu! Harry e Draco com quedinha-desde-sempre é muito brochante... Tipo, não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que nunca gostei de nenhuma assim, algumas eu gosto, mas na maioria dos casos elas são terríveis... Mas eu sou suspeita para falar porque atualmente eu não tenho achado nada bom, nem no fanfiction e nem no livejournal, se bem que por lá as coisas são um pouco melhores. Mas bem, aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que goste! Foi o capítulo mais chato pra traduzir. O capítulo não é chato, eu amo, mas tem várias expressões ingratas que foram um perrenhe pra traduzir direito. E novamente muito obrigada pelo comentário! Você fez uma mocinha feliz! hauhauahuha_

**Oh Yax:**_ Você leu igual a eu! XD Eu coloquei no google todas as imagens dos lugares! A imaginação funciona melhor hehehe E elas ajudam até na tradução! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Espero não ter decepcionado com esse aqui! Beijos!_

**Fabianadat:**_ Olá Fabi! Como eu já falei em outros comentários aqui, esse capítulo foi morte total! No final eu queria sorvete e pirulito e Draco!! Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Não vou dizer que amei traduzir ele, foi um inferno porque é cheio de expressões bem ingratas hehehe Mas é um dos meus preferidos. Ainda não vence o capítulo dois, mas eu AMO. A tradução que é outra história hauhauhauha_

**Lily Ab'saber:**_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado!! Obrigada pelos elogios! E olha, é só me mandar um PM que eu te passo o link. Mas vou avisar que eu tentei mandar para outra pessoa e o link não abriu. Ele abre no meu pc e no da minha avó, mas não garanto cem porcento que irá abrir, mas eu te mando sim! E obrigada novamente pelos elogios, você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!_


	6. Parte 6

_1__8 de Julho , 2005_

Harry sentia-se um pouco nervoso quando tocou a campainha de Gerda, naquela noite. Estava atrasado pois havia demorado mais do que o previsto para achar o apartamento, e podia ouvir as vozes lá de dentro quando Gerda abriu a porta.

"Harry, estou feliz que tenha vindo! Draco e Ali acabaram de ligar para avisar que irão se atrasar, mas todos já estão aqui. Entre!" Ela o empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta; só agora Harry notou a garotinha que estava escondida atrás das pernas de Gerda e que o observava timidamente. Ela disse algo em alemão, o que fez a menina olhar para outra direção e se esconder atrás da mãe. Gerda sorriu. "Essa é minha filha Nora; disse para dizer olá, mas ela é meio tímida com estranhos. Espere passar uma hora e ela só vai querer saber de você."

Harry sorriu para a menina, que parecia ter a mesma idade da filha de Ron e Hermione, mas em troca ganhou apenas um olhar zangado. Ele geralmente era bom com crianças, mas Nora parecia ser uma difícil de agradar.

Seguiu Gerda em direção a sala, onde uma dúzia de pessoas estavam sentadas ao redor de uma mesinha jogando Trivial Pursuit. Conversavam alto, mas pararam quando Gerda gritou. "Ok, estamos mudando para inglês agora, Harry não fala alemão. Pessoal, esse é Harry Potter, um amigo do colégio de Draco que veio passar uns dias em Viena. Harry vou te apresentar o grupo, mas não se preocupe, não nos importamos se não se lembrar de algum nome."

Ela começou a apresentar os nomes e os países de origem; Harry pôde contar oito pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades dentre as doze que estavam em volta da mesa. "Você não estava brincando quando disse que todos eram de diferentes países."

Ela sorriu novamente. "Guias de turismo são internacionais por si só. Mesmo com Ali aqui, os austríacos são a minoria, os russos sempre estão na nossa frente."

Uma mulher com cabelos castanhos, bem bonita, por volta dos quarenta, fez uma careta zombeteira para Gerda e se voltou para Harry. "Você estudou com Draco? Nos conte, ele nunca fala nada sobre o passado dele!" O homem ao lado dela lhe deu uma cotovelada discreta e disse algo em alemão. Gerda levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Hey, Michel, inglês, lembra? Harry, perdoe-o, ele consegue falar todas as línguas mais complicadas que você possa imaginar, mas não consegue pegar o jeito com o inglês." O homem apenas sorriu com o comentário, portanto Harry supôs que ele tinha pelo menos entendido o que ela disse.

"Vem se sentar." Uma jovem asiática deu lugar para Harry se sentar. "Deixa as perguntas pra lá, se Draco não quis nos contar, então o problema é dele e não nosso. Não podemos nos intrometer."

Harry estava prestes a responder que não iria comentar nada sobre o passado de Malfoy - ...Draco, teve de se lembrar que só poderia chamá-lo assim essa noite – quando a campainha tocou.

Gerda foi atender a porta e logo estava de volta com Mal- não, Draco, que tinha seu braço ao redor de uma mulher loira, que Harry reconheceu como sendo a garota que tinha encontrado na ópera dois dias atrás. Ela não esperou nenhuma introdução, e foi diretamente onde ele estava e estendeu a mão. "Oi, sou Ali."

Harry retribuiu o gesto. "Harry Potter. É um prazer conhecê-la." Ela era bonita e tinha um sorriso radiante, mas Harry não pode evitar de se sentir um pouco inquieto com o olhar estranho que ela lhe dava; não se sentia assim desde seus tempos em Hogwarts, quando levava um sermão de McGonagall.

"É um prazer também. Draco me disse muito sobre você."

Harry fez o melhor que pode para esconder a sua surpresa. "Disse?"

Draco, que agora estava ao lado dela, lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido. "Prefiro dizer que ela foi quem perguntou várias coisas sobre você."

"Perguntas que receberam respostas bastante evasivas." Ali lançou um sorriso bem doce para Draco. "Não que eu já não esteja acostumada com esse seu tipo de resposta."

"Sinceramente, não entendo o porque de vocês terem terminado." Gerda, que retornara a sala com uma bandeja cheia de taças de vinho, balançou a cabeça. "Ainda se comportam como dois velhinhos casados."

"Muito engraçado." Draco pegou uma taça da bandeja. "Já que estamos falando de velhinhos casados, onde está o seu namorado hoje?"

"Trabalhando até tarde." Gerda fez um gesto para Draco e Ali se sentarem. "Ele me disse que podíamos começar sem ele. Então, vamos?"

Draco puxou uma cadeira bem afastada de onde Harry estava, mas Ali foi mais rápida. "Draco, acho que você devia ficar perto do seu amigo - você é a melhor opção de tradução já que é o único que fala inglês fluentemente."

Antes que Draco pudesse protestar, ela sentou-se na cadeira, deixando a ele nenhuma outra opção do que sentar perto de Harry. "Como se ele fosse saber as respostas do jogo – essa é a versão austríaca não é?"

"É, mas nem todas as perguntas são tão específicas." Gerda respondeu. "Mas você está certo, pode ser difícil. Podemos jogar em dupla dessa vez, assim você pode ficar com Harry e o ajudar!"

Harry deu um sorriso. "Que desculpa, hein." Falou em um tom baixo, e Draco fingiu não ter escutado.

***

"Harry, você está fazendo o sistema educacional britânico parecer um lixo."

Engraçado, Harry pensou, como Draco conseguia falar seu nome de um modo que claramente pretendia soar como Potter. "Não era você que me chamava de idiota toda hora na escola?"

"Sim, mas nunca pensei que isso seria provado de uma maneira bastante espetacular." Draco revirou os olhos enquanto o resto na sala estava sorrindo – provavelmente pensavam que era uma discussão boba entre velho amigos. "Você não reconhece a porra de uma frase do Churchill? Que tipo de britânico você é?"

"Um que não se interessa por Churchill?" Harry respondeu inocentemente, o que fez as pessoas sorrirem mais ainda. Mesmo assim, precisava admitir, não estava contribuindo muito para o jogo; nunca percebera o quanto desconhecia do mundo trouxa. Se não fosse por Draco, não teriam ganhado nenhum ponto.

"E isso só prova o quanto você superestima o seu amado país, Draco, meu bem." O comentário foi de Ali, que lhe dava um olhar triunfante.

"Ah, não, nem começa. Harry, preciso te avisar: em um passado bem distante", ele ignorou o papel jogado por ela, "a nossa querida Alienor passou um tempo em uma escola particular na Inglaterra, uma experiência que lhe deixou com um sotaque ridículo da classe alta e um profundo ódio pelo nosso sistema educacional, o que ela faz questão de esfregar na minha cara em todas as ocasiões possíveis."

Harry se segurou para não falar nada sobre sotaques com Draco; não seria bom falar algo que se referisse ao seu passado, já que nunca tocara muito no assunto. "Ah, sério?"

"Serio. Não toque no assunto escola, enquanto ela estiver presente, e nem pense em mencionar sobre representantes de turma. Eu não quero saber!" Complementou olhando para Ali, interrompendo-a quando estava prestes a dizer algo. "Já que o seu país nunca teve algo parecido..."

"Ah, nós temos, nós só o chamamos de capos," Ali interrompeu. Harry não teve idéia do que ela quis dizer, mas pelo jeito que todos a encaravam, assumiu que não foi algo de bom grado.

Gerda balançou a cabeça. "Vocês dois são impossíveis. Harry, ignore-os, isso é uma conversa considerada normal para os dois. Ok, Michel, sua vez!"

Aliviado, Harry encostou no sofá, observando o jogo. Era uma experiência nova ter de escutar várias vozes falando em inglês, cada uma com um sotaque diferente e com um variado nível de fluência. Teria aproveitado essa situação mais, se não soubesse que faria papel de bobo, novamente.

Entretanto, um pouco antes do seu turno chegar, sua salvação apareceu na forma da pequena Nora. Ela estivera brincando, quieta, em um canto, mas agora estava ao lado de sua mãe, segurando sua blusa e sussurrando alguma coisa para ela. Gerda respondeu em um tom baixo; quando percebeu Harry a observando, ela lhe deu um sorriso sem graça. "Receio que ela esteja um pouco entediada; ela prefere ser o centro das atenções quando recebo convidados."

Harry viu um saída para o seu problema. "Quer que eu brinque com ela por um tempo? Digo, isso se ela não se importar de eu não poder falar com ela."

Gerda parecia um pouco aliviada. "Ah, isso seria ótimo – tem certeza de que não se importa?"

"Não, nem um pouco. Draco provavelmente está se saindo muito bem sem mim e não vai precisar traduzir todas as perguntas apenas para eu responder errado."

Gerda sorriu e disse algo para a filha. "Eu disse a ela que você não fala alemão. Não será um problema, há várias crianças no jardim de infância que também não sabem, então ela está acostumada." A menininha olhou cautelosamente para Harry, mas esticou a mão. Harry a pegou e se deixou ser levado para longe da mesa.

Quando Nora fez Harry se sentar em seu canto, ela pegou um livro de figuras embaixo de uma pilha de bichinhos de pelúcia e o colocou em seu colo. Quando Harry abriu o livro, que estava cheio de figuras de animais de fazenda, ela se inclinou mais perto dele, apontou para uma página e começou a falar. Por um momento ela parecia bem feliz falando sozinha enquanto Harry fazia vagos sons de afirmação. Apenas quando ela começou a puxar sua manga, foi que percebeu que ela estava repetindo a mesma palavra várias vezes. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas; nesse momento, provavelmente era necessário lembrá-la que não tinha magicamente adquirido a habilidade de entendê-la.

"Desculpa, pequena, mas eu não faço idéia do que você quer dizer."

Nora repetiu a palavra e colocou o dedo na página do livro, a qual mostrava uma figura de patos em um lago. "Ente!" Quando Harry pareceu confuso, ela apontou para um dos patos na figura, impaciente. "Ente!"

Harry entendeu que estava tendo a sua primeira aula de alemão.

***

Harry tinha a suspeita que Nora não falava ainda muito bem, mas parecia determinada em ensiná-lo. Ela tinha um olhar concentrado enquanto apontava para as figuras e olhava para Harry, esperando que ele repetisse. O resultado causava uma crise de risos na menina e a fazia balançar a cabeça para esse estranho adulto que não conseguia falar direito. Pelo menos estava se divertindo.

Levou um tempo para Harry perceber que o barulho da sala estava diminuindo. Só quando notou que o lugar estava completamente silencioso, foi que viu que o jogo havia sido interrompido e todos estavam olhando para ele e Nora.

"Ah meu Deus!" A russa tinha uma expressão de adoração no rosto. "Isso é uma das coisas mais fofas que já vi!" Houve vários barulhos de 'aww', e Harry sentiu sua face corar enquanto Nora parecia radiante com a súbita atenção que estava recebendo.

O sorriso de Gerda parecia que dividiria sua cara em dois. "Ela provavelmente deve ter visto os professores com as outras crianças, e pensou que isso funcionaria. Está fazendo progressos?"

Harry não resistiu em sorrir de volta. "Um pouco, mas duvido muito que a palavra para vaca seja mu."

Gerda deu um riso. "É parecido. Você é ótimo com crianças, sabia – você é pai?"

"Não, mas sou padrinho de uma. Ela tem mais ou menos a idade da sua filha, então eu tenho chances de praticar."

"Não me diga." Draco disse com uma expressão zombeteira. "Weasley e Granger começaram a produzir a próxima geração de ruivos?"

"Odeio te desapontar, mas Bess tem cabelos castanhos." Harry fez o melhor que pôde para devolver a expressão. "Mas ela é filha do Ron e da Hermione, sim."

Ali, que estava em uma ávida conversa com Michel, de repente se virou para Harry e lhe deu um sorriso que o fez se sentir inquieto, novamente. "É uma pena que um homem que é tão bom com crianças, não tenha nenhuma."

Harry apenas deu de ombros. "Pois é." Esperava que a mensagem 'isso não é da sua conta' tivesse sido bem clara; não fora muito educado, mas o comentário dela também não tinha sido. Até Draco parecia concordar, pois a olhou rispidamente. Determinado em não deixar a garota estragar a noite, Harry voltou suas atenções para Nora e seu livro.

***

Harry estava aliviado pelo jogo ter terminado na hora que Gerda levou Nora para a cama e ele pôde retornar para a mesa. A conversa continuou em alemão por um tempo, mas todos retornaram ao inglês quando ele se sentou no sofá. Para a maioria, Harry pensou, não fazia muita diferença em que línguas conversavam.

"Então, Harry," disse um homem sentado em frente a ele, "tem mais alguma coisa que possa nos falar sobre você além do fato de que é um ótimo professor de jardim da infância? Ou é isso mesmo que você é?" O homem ofereceu mais uma taça de vinho a Harry.

Harry recusou. Estava em território perigoso e precisava ter cautela. "Não, não sou. Trabalho para o governo." Essa era uma resposta aceita pelos trouxas, não? Além do mais, não era exatamente uma mentira. "É um trabalho bem chato com bastante papelada, mas paga bem."

"Nunca pensei que terminaria trabalhando atrás de uma mesa de escritório." Harry ficou surpreso que foi Draco, de todas as pessoas, que decidiu continuar a conversa; achou que fosse ele que queria o fim do assunto o mais rápido possível.

Harry deu de ombros. "Não começou assim, mas agora, papelada é tudo que eu tenho para fazer." Infelizmente, isso também era verdade; não que Harry sentisse falta do seu primeiro ano na corporação dos aurores, que foi caótico. Logo após a derrota de Voldemort, seus seguidores ainda precisavam ser caçados e isso se tornou talvez a pior parte da guerra. Mesmo assim, suas expectativas do trabalho, agora, se tornaram bastante diferentes.

"É uma boa coisa então, essa viagem, não?" Perguntou a asiática que agora tinha mudado de lugar para uma cadeira. "O que você fez em Viena até agora?"

Feliz por estar de volta em território seguro, Harry começou a falar dos lugares que tinha visitado; todos pareciam estar interessados, e surgiram algumas sugestões sobre o que ele não podia perder em Viena. Harry pensou que para ver todas as sugestões, precisaria ficar estender no país por sete meses e não apenas sete dias.

Enquanto isso, Draco tinha pegado a mochila que tinha colocado embaixo da mesa e parecia estar procurando algo. Finalmente, tirou um livro um pouco puído que tinha páginas marcadas com clipes. "Falando em coisas-para-fazer-enquanto-você-está-aqui, eu trouxe o meu livro sobre o vale Wachau caso você queria ir. É em inglês, e tem algumas informações extras que eu anotei todas as vezes que eu fui lá, então pode ser útil."

Harry segurou o livro, o encarando com surpresa. "Eu, erm, - obrigado..."

Gerda retornou para a sala a tempo de ouvir a última frase. "Você vai para Wachau? Ah, que idéia boa, você pode levar a sorte de provar os primeiros damascos da temporada!"

Isso imediatamente começou uma discussão se a temporada de damascos já tinha começado e se teria muitos pois a primavera tinha sido fria. Harry não quis comentar que não se interessava muito por damascos; então folheou o livro e se deparou com um pedaço de papel que parecia ser uma tabela de horários da estação de trem, e nela estava anotado quais trens passavam por Wachau. Ele olhou para Draco, sua surpresa aumentando. "O que aconteceu com o não-faço-nada-de-graça?"

Draco sorriu. "Ali disse que eu não devia deixar você se perder no meio do caminho, o que provavelmente aconteceria. Só quero que você me devolva o livro; eu uso ele desde que comecei a fazer tours em Wachau, então todas as minhas anotações estão aí."

Harry ainda não sabia o que pensar dessa inesperada ajuda. "Sim, claro. Eu só preciso do seu endereço."

"Anotei na primeira página. Me manda pelo correio, deixa no meu apartamento ou na caixa de correspondência do prédio, caso eu não esteja."

Harry abriu a primeira página para olhar o endereço, mas o que percebeu, entretanto, foi a data de publicação. "Você começou a fazer tours três anos atrás?"

"Sim, porque?" Na voz de Draco havia um pequeno tom defensivo.

"Mas você já fazia tours antes, não?"

"Já, mas só em Viena." E com uma voz baixa que só Harry poderia ouvir, continuou. "Deixa pra lá, Potter, ok?"

"Tá." Harry voltou a folhear o livro. Há três anos Draco começou a sair da cidade, há três anos Voldemort foi derrotado. Algo disse a Harry que isso não era coincidência. "Obrigado pelo livro, vai ser útil."

***

Quando o namorado de Gerda chegou em casa parecendo que ia ter um colapso de tão cansado, todos começaram a ir embora. Harry foi apresentado ao costume austríaco de dar dois beijos na bochecha de adeus, o que achou estranho, pois não gostava de beijar completos estranhos. Mesmo assim, parecia que só as mulheres faziam isso, e ficou agradecido, já que não tinha a intenção de dar um em Draco.

"Foi um enorme prazer te conhecer, Harry." Gerda olhou para as pessoas no corredor que estavam ocupadas procurando seus próprios sapatos. "Você quer que eu chame um táxi? O bonde que você precisa não funciona a essa hora e a linha de ônibus é um pouco complicada."

"Eu vim de carro." Ali apareceu do nada ao lado de Harry. "Você está no Íbis, não? É caminho para minha casa, eu te levo."

Ficar sozinho num carro com aquela garota, não era algo que Harry queria. "É gentileza sua, mas eu não quero incom-"

"Bobagem." Ali lhe interrompeu com um gesto de mão; de canto de olho Harry viu Draco se aproximar. "Não é incômodo nenhum."

"Você não quer ir pra casa pelo 18º distrito?" Draco colocou o braço ao redor de Ali. Ela sorriu, lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Engraçadinho. Se você realmente acha que eu vou até o outro lado da cidade só porque você está com preguiça de pegar o ônibus, está muito enganado."

Draco fez uma careta e tirou o braço de cima dela. "Não custava nada tentar. Olha, eu vou estar fora da cidade amanhã o dia inteiro, mas eu te ligo de noite, tá?" Com um aceno de mão para Gerda e um gesto de cabeça para Harry, ele atravessou a porta.

Harry o observou por um momento, sem saber o que pensar do modo como ele se comportou hoje na reunião. Por um segundo, a pergunta se ele veria Draco Malfoy novamente passou pela sua cabeça, mas resolutamente a afastou. Nada iria sair disso, então seria até melhor acabar aqui.

* * *

Olá minhas pessoas queridas! =)

Aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que gostem. Já estou com a fic inteira quase traduzida (vários capítulos a frente desse daqui heheh - momento tortura psicológica), só falta 2 capítulos e meio para eu acabar! *-*

Pergunta: Alguém que lê essa fic, sabe falar alemão? Ou conheça alguem que saiba? Se essa pessoa gostar de Harry Potter e slash será melhor ainda, mas qualquer uma serve! Eu agradeço desde já! ^^

**Mel Arwen:**_ Espero ter satisfeito a sua vontade! Aqui está o capítulo da reunião! E o que você realmente vai querer saber é o que acontece no capítulo seguinte, com o Harry no carro da Ali. É uma das melhores partes! (momento tortura psicológica hahauhaua) Beijos!_

**Rei yoshikawa:**_ Meu sonho é fazer um tour com o Draco! hauhauahuauah Eu morria! Ahhhh que bom que minha tradução está boa, eu sou muito neurótica com ela. Odiei a minha tradução do capítulo anterior, mas para recompensar eu caprichei o máximo que pude com a desse capítulo! =) Será que meus menininhos vão terminar juntos?? Quem sabe! (*sorriso inocente*) Minha boca é um túmulo!_

**Lis Martin:**_ O Harry as vezes consegue ser bem lerdinho né? hehehe Ahhh nem me fale do Draco nessa história, um amor, é um adjetivo bem chulo para descrevê-lo aqui! *-* Mas se bem que eu sou muito suspeita para falar, eu o amo de qualquer jeito. E sobre a magia morta, quando eu li pela primeira vez eu também achei bem legal e bastante diferente a explicação da autora. Ainda bem que foi bem explicada! Eu ficaria fula da vida se fosse uma explicação mal dada; porque eu sou exigente e chata assim! hehehe Só não se compara quando eu tenho de escolher uma fic para ler, aí sim, eu realmente sou muito mas muuuuuitooo chata. Mas bem, espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Moi Lina:**_ Carinha nova na área! Que bom que está gostando! Você faz uma garotinha bobinha (eu, hehehe) bastante feliz! Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que goste! E quantos pontos de exclamação eu coloquei! XD_

**Fabianadat:**_ Fabiiiiii!! Eu gosto da explicação porque é diferente de todas as outras coisas que eu já li em fanfic. E quando você pensa bem, realmente, faz sentido o que autora criou (pelo menos no meu mundinho bob esponja, também conhecido como mundinho feliz, bobinho e bastante gay XD) E sobre meu Draco não perceber que o Harry está totalmente apaixonado por ele, eu prefiro a sua segunda opção: ele finge não estar nem aí. Ou talvez tenha outra explicação, quem sabe! E, agora vamos ao momento tortura psicológica, se você quer reação de algum tipo, espere pelo próximo capítulo quando Harry volta para o hotel no carro da Ali. Eu simplesente AMO essa menina pela sem noção dela hauhauhauha Agora, eu calo a minha boca ;D . E leria sua fic com o maior bom grado! Eu adoraria! É só me mandar o link! =)_

**Karoline Dryke:**_ Eeeeee! Mais uma pessoa satisfeita! XD Essa fic é um vício, eu bem sei... eu só não acabei de ler ela em um dia porque eu estava virada da noite anterior e realmente estava caindo pelas tabelas hehehe Acabei de ler em dois dias. Eeeeeee é muito boa! =D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!_

**Miss Lust:**_ Eu não saberia comentar sobre a carne de cavalo pois nunca comi nem cheguei perto de uma XD Ai, menina, com tantos elogios sobre a minha tradução eu fico sem graça! Há tantas traduções aqui melhores que as minhas! Fico realmente muito feliz por você ter gostado! E sim, até agora não aconteceu nada de especial, mas a chave mestra dessa fic é a sutileza ;D_

**Oh Yax:**_ Que bom que não te decepcionei! XD Espero, como sempre hehhe, que tenha gostado desse capítulo, foi muito mais fácil e tranquilo pra traduzir!_


	7. Parte 7

_19 de Junho, 2005 (Madrugada)_

Harry entrou no carro de Ali em silêncio, mas estava convencido de que as coisas não seriam desse jeito. Realmente, no momento que Ali manobrou o carro para fora da vaga apertada onde tinha estacionado, ela usou um tom casual para falar.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Se eu dissesse não, isso te impediria?"

Ela lhe deu uma olhada rápida. "O Draco falou sobre mim?"

Ele não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. "Ele pode ter mencionado uma coisa ou outra."

"Filho da puta," ela murmurou, apesar de não parecer estar com raiva. "Então, posso? Só que, é um pouco pessoal."

Harry deu de ombros. "Faça."

"Você é gay, não é?"

Por um momento, Harry não quis acreditar que tinha ouvido a pergunta corretamente. "Ok, escuta, eu não quero ser grosseiro, mas há uma linha entre pessoal e rude, e você a ultrapassou."

Ela manteu os olhos na rua, obviamente inabalada pela resposta. "Você sabe que eu vou considerar essa resposta como um sim."

"E como, de repente, isso é da sua conta?" Harry estava fazendo o seu melhor para não perder a paciência. "Olha, se você planeja em continuar essa conversa, gostaria muito que você parasse o carro para eu poder pegar um táxi. Quem você acha que é, a Inquisição Espanhola?"

"Desculpe," ela respondeu, calmamente. "Não queria te ofender. Na verdade, isso não é sobre você, é sobre o Draco."

Não era o Harry esperava. "O que ele tem haver com isso?"

"Quando ele comentou sobre mim, ele te disse porque nós não estamos mais juntos?"

"Não, mas agora eu posso ter uma idéia do porque!"

Ela riu com o comentário, apesar de Harry não entender qual fora a graça. "Então você acha que ele que terminou?"

"E não foi?"

"Definitivamente não; ele ficou meio chateado quando eu disse que o nosso namoro não estava indo a lugar algum."

Harry franziu a sobrancelha. "Parece que vocês se dão muito bem."

"Ah, somos amigos há anos, desde que fizemos o treinamento de guias de turismo juntos; nós só não demos certo como um casal. Ele faz isso muito, sabe – namorar com garotas que ele já tinha uma certa amizade. Geralmente ele volta a ser apenas amigo delas, sem nenhum problema. Teve só uma exceção, e foi um grande desastre."

Contra o seu bom senso, a curiosidade de Harry venceu. "Porque?"

Ali parou o caro no sinal vermelho e se virou para ele. "O nome dela era Lena; ele a conheceu a uns três anos atrás e se apaixonou perdidamente por ela. Eu nunca o tinha visto desse jeito antes – eles não desgrudavam um do outro e isso rolou por um ano, apesar de que ninguém nunca entendeu o que ele viu nela porque eles não tinham nada em comum. Sempre pensei se ela lembrava a mãe dele ou alguma coisa parecida."

A luz do sinal mudou para verde, e Ali voltou a sua atenção na estrada enquanto Harry pensava se ela queria alguma informação do passado de Draco com o comentário que fizera. "Como ela é?"

"Lena? Baixinha, morena, com uma ar de garota metida, mas bem bonita, com cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros."

"Então não é nada parecida com a mãe dele." Harry decidiu que poderia dar essa informação. "Parece uma gêmea da namorada dele do colégio, isso sim." E continuou com malícia, "Sabe, agora que você comentou, você parece muito com a mãe dele."

Ela parecia horrorizada, o que deixou um sentimento de satisfação em Harry. "Eu realmente poderia viver o resto da minha vida muito bem, sem saber dessa informação!"

"Então eu acho que não deveria perguntar coisas que não são da sua conta."

Ela lhe deu um estranho. "Você acha que eu sou uma idiota intrometida, não acha?"

"E você não é?" Se ela queria ir para o caminho da honestidade brutal, então ele poderia jogar esse jogo.

Para a sua surpresa, ela sorriu. "Nada mais justo. Olha, vou ser direta e honesta com você. Ele é meu melhor amigo, e estou acostumada a cuidar dele. Eu não estou querendo te enganar para que possa me falar sobre o passado dele, ele diz que já não quer saber disso, então eu respeito essa decisão. Alem do mais, acho que descobri tudo o que queria por minha própria conta."

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. "E o que fez, contratou um investigador particular?"

"Oh, por favor, me dê um crédito. É mais do que óbvio que ele é um garoto rico mimado que passou por situações ruins; deu pra perceber que foi embora da Inglaterra as pressas. Eu o conheci uns seis meses depois que ele chegou aqui, e era impossível não reparar que nunca tinha morado sozinho antes ou até mesmo trabalhado. Ele sempre tentava esconder como não sabia de certas coisas básicas, e era teimoso pra caralho para pedir ajuda, mesmo quando realmente precisava. Era muito frustrante, mas nunca deixei de admirar como ele conseguiu levar as coisas."

Havia um carinho genuíno em seu tom, mesmo que a garota fosse louca e sem tato, era óbvio que se importava com Draco. Seu comentário sobre o passado do outro não fora errado – pelo menos não para alguém do mundo trouxa. Realmente imaginava como Draco superou os problemas que um sangue-puro provavelmente encontraria no mundo dos trouxas. Onde conseguiu os papéis necessários? Ele não conseguia imaginar o filho de Lucius Malfoy tendo um passaporte trouxa na sua gaveta caso precisasse. Não era difícil falsificar documentos trouxas, mas era ilegal os usarem para qualquer coisa e precisava-se ter conhecimento sobre tais papéis o que Draco Malfoy certamente não tinha na escola. Harry relembrou de sua própria introdução ao mundo bruxo e tentou imaginar como teria sido se não tivesse ninguém para o ajudá-lo. A idéia era assustadora.

"Tá, tudo bem, mas eu ainda não entendo como a sua amizade com o Draco te dá o direito de se intrometer na minha vida."

Ali fez uma curva para esquerda e parou o carro em uma rua pequena. "Aqui estamos, seu hotel é lá na esquina. Você pode sair do carro, ou ficar e correr o risco de me escutar dizendo coisas que você não vai querer ouvir. A escolha é sua." A expressão dela estava neutra, e Harry fez o melhor que pôde para retribuí-la; adorava um desafio, e não ia fugir agora.

"Tá bom, estou escutando."

Ela soltou o cinto de segurança e se virou para ele. "Muito bem. Vocês não eram exatamente amigos na escola, certo?"

Harry revirou os olhos. "Você pode dizer que sim."

"É, ele disso isso."

"Ele falou de mim?" Harry não sabia o que fazer com essa informação; não esperava que Draco iria dizer algo sobre a inimizade deles para sua ex.

Ali sorriu. "Quando eu o encontrei logo depois daquela tour dois dias atrás, ele me disse que tinha encontrado com uma das pessoas mais imbecis da escola, e apesar dele insistir em não querer falar do assunto, ele vivia comentando. Ontem, ele me ligou quando voltou do seu jantar e começou a reclamar de como você continuava o mesmo babaca de sempre, e ficou todo defensivo quando eu perguntei porque ele se ofereceu para te levar a ilha no dia seguinte. E hoje, quando passei no apartamento dele para ir para a casa da Gerda, ele não parou de falar como você caía da bicicleta todas as vezes."

Harry fez uma cara. "É, aposto que ele adorou falar sobre isso."

Ela lhe deu um olhar exasperado. "Por favor não aja como se não soubesse do que estou falando."

"O que, que o seu ex-namorado hétero tem uma queda por mim? Você vai ter que arranjar argumentos mais fortes."

"E se eu lhe dissesse que terminei com ele porque estava convencida, e ainda estou, de o que ele se interessa realmente é por homens."

Isso deixou Harry sem fala por um momento, o que lhe fez ganhar um sorriso de Ali. "Sua expressão agora é a mesma que ele fez quando eu disse isso a ele."

"Você disse isso? Você é louca?" Harry tentou imaginar a cena em sua cabeça mas desistiu; era muito surreal para imaginar. "E como Draco Malfoy reagiu?"

"Acho que surpreso serio a palavra correta." Ela sorriu. "Achei que ele surtaria, mas digeriu a informação com calma – como se a idéia nunca tivesse passado pela sua cabeça e não soubesse ao certo o que fazer agora." O sorriso dela aumentou; Harry não conseguiu afastar o sentimento de que ela estava secretamente gostando disso. "Michel já previu isso a um tempão atrás, mas nunca na cara de Draco – acho que eu devia ter o escutado."

Harry revirou os olhos. "E Michel é o que, o seu radar gay particular?"

"Bem, ele sempre disse que um gay reconhece outro, e até agora ele não errou. Estava certo sobre você, não?"

"Pensei que isso não era sobre mim?"

"Olha, Harry. Não sou cega, posso ver que está interessado nele. Não te conheço, não tenho nenhuma idéia do que você realmente quer com isso, e francamente, estou pouco me fudendo. Mas eu me importo com ele pra caralho e eu sei o quanto ele está vulnerável enquanto tenta resolver esse problema. A última coisa que ele precisa é alguém que ainda possa estar com um ódiozinho de escola bobo entrando do nada na vida dele e o usar apenas para se divertir nas férias. Eu não quero ver ele magoado, e se você planeja isso, farei tudo o que for possível para te impedir. Deixei isso claro?"

Harry foi pego de surpresa. "Você acha que eu faria isso só para me vingar?"

"Faria?" Ela estava bastante séria.

"Definitivamente não. Óbvio que não." Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda incomodado com a idéia. "Olha, Ali, não estou planejando nada. Tudo que eu sei é dois dias atrás, encontrei com alguém que esperava nunca mais ver na minha vida, e ele está bastante mudado e isso despertou uma curiosidade em mim. E isso é tudo – eu vou embora em três dias, e provavelmente não poderei vê-lo antes de ir."

"Eu não acredito nessa última parte, não, mas o resto está de bom tamanho." Ela estava sorrindo novamente. "Entretanto, eu vou dizer pra ele amanhã que Michel disse que você joga no time dele – ele pode processar essa informação do jeito que ele quiser, e se você não vai vê-lo mais, não devia estar preocupado."

Harry não tinha mais coragem de ficar irritado com ela; estava apenas cuidando de alguém que lhe era querido, não o incomodava agora, mesmo que sua sutileza fosse como a de um hipogrifo. "Diz a ele o que você quiser, não faz diferença nenhuma pra mim."

"Muito bem, então. Tenha uma boa noite, e aproveite o resto da sua estadia." Para a surpresa de Harry, ela inclinou e lhe deu os dois beijos na bochecha. "Oh, e quando você atravessar a rua, lembre-se de olhar para a esquerda primeiro!"

Harry riu com o comentário; obviamente a necessidade da garota de salvar as pessoas delas mesmas não se restringia apenas a ex-namorados. "Sim, mãe. Obrigada pela carona!"

Ela lhe deu um aceno de mão, fechou a porta e dirigiu, deixando Harry parado embaixo de um poste de luz, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso.

***

Quando entrou em seu quarto no hotel Íbis, ainda não sabia o que pensar da conversa que tivera com Ali; sua mente voltava-se para tudo que ela falara sobre Draco, e se pegou imaginando o que iria fazer se estivesse certa.

_Pare com isso. Nada mudaria, e você sabe disso._ Ainda assim, era importunado com as imagens que o tivera aborrecendo nesses dois dias, e apesar de seus esforços para esquecer, seu corpo começava a reagir a essas fantasias. Estava ficando cansado de sair de banhos frios, mas não havia jeito de conseguir pegar no sono agora.

Xingando, Harry foi ao banheiro, se despiu e entrou no pequeno chuveiro. Estava odiando o incômodo da água fria em seus costas quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele próprio? Isso definitivamente parara de funcionar a um tempo.

Sentindo-se dorido e aliviado concomitantemente, Harry abriu a torneira de água quente, com uma mão em sua ereção. Inclinou a cabeça e apoiou sua mão livre na parede e começou a se tocar com movimentos rápidos e compassados. Fez o que pôde para deixar a situação a mais mecânica e indiferente possível; estava fazendo isso para acalmar o seu libido para que este o deixasse em paz por algumas horas. Não tentava reprimir as imagens que sua mente criava mas não as aproveitava como normalmente o faria, mesmo que a imagem de Draco lambendo o sorvete o levasse a loucura.

Rapidamente terminou o banho e aprontou para dormir. Já passava das duas da manhã, se sentia um bagaço, mas o sono não veio depressa. Tinha satisfeito as necessidades de seu corpo, mas contrariando suas esperanças, isso não fora o suficiente. Harry revirou-se na cama, seus pensamentos voltando para os dois dias anteriores – as pedrinhas que Draco fazia flutuar, Draco lhe dizendo que sentia falta de voar, Draco jogando os cabelos atrás dos ombros, um gesto que pareceria feminino demais em qualquer outra pessoa mas ele o fazia de modo casual e elegante.

Harry finalmente começou a pegar no sono quando estava se perguntando se a mãe de Draco tinha transformado apenas o cabelo de Draco ou todos os pêlos em preto. A última coisa que lhe veio à cabeça antes de adormecer, fora a dura realização de que nunca descobriria.

* * *

Bem, este é um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de traduzir porque tem a minha personagem secunária favorita! =D

**Fabianadat:**_ Fabiiii!! Sim, a Ali é muito sem noção, o que foi provado nesse capítulo aqui! Mas eu amo ela!! Depois dos meu bebês, ela é a minha personagem preferida. Eu AMO fic do Harry com crianças! Ele pode ter sofrido sim, mas pelo menos teve a Molly. Imagina se nem isso tivesse... aí sim o coitado se suicidava! XD E eu já comecei a ler a sua fanfic! Já estou no meio mais ou menos. Não comentei ainda porque vou deixar pro final =D Mas ela tá muito boa!!! E para eu dizer isso de uma fic m-preg é porque realmente está! =)_

**Karoline Dryke:**_ Sim, fic quase toda traduzida! Agora só falta um capítulo! Eu fico muito feliz também quando vejo que uma fic que eu estou lendo foi traduzida! A Nora é uma fofa! XD E como assim? Não gostou da Ali? Ela é lindaaaa! Bem intrometida, mas ela tinha suas razões! Vai dizer que ainda tem raiva dela? Quem sabe o Harry acorda pra vida depois da conversa dos dois! Deu pra perceber que eu a defendo com unhas e dentes! ahahuahuahauah Ah eu fico tão feliz quando as pessoas me dizem que estão gostando da fic! Faz todo o trabalho duro valer a pena! Principalmente para quem não tem beta e corrige e lê tudo sozinha umas milhões de vezes! =) Espero que tnha gostado desse capítulo, apesar de ter a Ali como uma das estrelas! ;D_

**_Rei yoshikawa:_******_ Nem me fale... Dá vontade de sacudir ambos e dar um tapa na cara de brinde! Será que ele terminam juntos...? Quem sabe! Nem eu sei! Tive um lapso repentino de memória e não lembro do destino dos meus lindinhos! ^^ E obrigada novamente pelos elogios!! =D_

**_Lunnafianna:_**_ Ahhh obrigada pelos elogios! É sempre muito bom ver uma carinha nova nos arredores! Espero que não tenha te desapontado com esse aqui! E continue lendo! =D_


	8. Parte 8

_19 de Junho, 2005._

Era estanho, Harry pensou, como tivera que sair de Viena para descobrir que o Danúbio podia realmente ser azul às vezes.

Bem abaixo da borda onde estava sentado, com seus pés balançando no ar, o rio Danúbio passava vagarosamente entre as colinas do vale de Wachau. O dia estava lindo, e o céu azul sem nuvens era refletido na água. A cor fazia um contraste com o verde das colinas – verde esmeralda quando era cercado por florestas e verde claro onde as plantações se encontravam. O vale era pequeno, a grande parte das planícies eram ocupadas por casas ou pelas famosas plantações de damasco. Entretanto Harry ainda não conseguia entender porque as pessoas se davam o trabalho de cultivar uvas na colina, apenas para produzir um vinho que era bastante amargo.

Ainda assim o cenário era bonito. O livro de Draco não estava errado quando disse que as ruínas do castelo de Dürnenstein, localizada em uma colina acima de uma vila do mesmo nome, era o melhor lugar para se aproveitar a paisagem, a vista era esplêndida. Não restava muita coisa do castelo, o que Harry descobriu depois de uma cansativa subida; apenas algumas paredes caídas e uma torre caída. Em seus dias de glória, o castelo tinha servido como a prisão do rei Ricardo I, também conhecido como Ricardo o Coração de Leão, quando ele fora capturado pelo duque da Áustria (sabia disso porque Draco tinha sublinhado essa parte, se não fosse por isso o capítulo da história seria pulado), mas esse esplendor acabara há muitos séculos. Poucos turistas visitavam o castelo agora; preferiam a vila, caracterizada nas notas feitas por Draco como 'uma coleção infestada de armadilha para visitantes'. Portanto, Harry podia sentar na colina e aproveitar a vista em paz, com apenas o barulho de insetos e pássaros quebrando o silêncio. Um grande alívio depois da barulhada de Viena; havia algo naquele vale que o fazia relaxar.

O dia não começara bem; acordara tarde e quase perdera o trem porque levou uma surra da máquina que vendia os tickets (o condutor havia o informado, depois, que tinha pagado a mais pela passagem). Por conseqüência, não estivera de muito bom humor durante a viagem. Como a paisagem era de apenas planícies ficou logo entediado e começou a folhear o guia, mas as pequenas notas escritas por Draco fez seus pensamentos irem em outra direção.

As coisas começaram a melhorar quando trocou de trem após uma hora de viagem e quando realmente começou a ver o quão bonito o vale do Danúbio era. Seguindo o rio, o trem rapidamente fez uma curva e atravessou vinhedos, plantações e pequenas vilas com geralmente apenas uma igreja. Harry fez o melhor que pôde para juntar as informações do livro com o que via e tentou ignorar que preferia muito mais Draco lhe falando sobre as coisas do que um livro.

Mas precisou chegar até o topo da colina onde estavam as ruínas do castelo para aproveitar a bela vista e pensar que essa viagem talvez não tenha sido uma má idéia. Estava sentado na beira da colina por um tempo, aproveitando os raios de sol e observando o rio passar vagarosamente lá embaixo.

Sem pensar, esticou a mão em direção ao rio, com a palma virada para baixo, e se concentrou. A magia era quase imperceptível, mas muito diferente da que sentira em Viena – aqui, era como distantes ecos de que a magia estava viva. Ninguém lançou um feitiço neste lugar a séculos, isso Harry tinha certeza, mas não sentia a sua própria magia ser sugada como sentira em Viena. Ela não tinha desaparecido por completo. Imaginou como deveria ter sido para Draco vir aqui depois de ficar em Viena por muito tempo – fez as coisas ficarem mais fáceis, ou era apenas um lembrete de tudo o que tinha perdido?

O sino da igreja o lembrou que tinha outro trem para pegar. Estava relutante em ir, e por um momento pensou em não fazer o itinerário de Draco e passar o resto do dia em Dürnstein. Lembrando-se da nota sobre armadilha para visitantes escrita no livro, levantou-se e decidiu ir embora mesmo sentindo um arrependimento por ter de deixar o seu lugar ensolarado para trás. Se sentiu confortável e calmo aqui pela primeira vez desde que saíra da Grã-Bretanha, o que é irônico já que esperava que Viena tivesse esse efeito quando decidiu passar as férias na Áustria.

***

Quando Harry saiu do trem em uma vila com o nome Spitz, já passava do meio dia, e começara a ficar com fome. De acordo com o livro, um lugar bom para almoçar era o Heuriger, um tipo de taverna que ficava aberta apenas algumas horas, onde os locais vendiam seu vinho e a comida local. O livro indicava várias tavernas, mas a maioria das opções estava marcada, com a letra de Draco, com a palavra 'evitar'. Havia apenas dois endereços circulados por ele; um deles continha a nota 'a filha do dono fala inglês.' Com a escolha feita, Harry fora procurar o lugar.

Levou um tempo, já que o estabelecimento se encontrava do outro lado da vila e um pouco escondida. A entrada era decorada com coroas de flores amarradas com laços coloridos; quando Harry abriu a porta, encontrou-se em um espaço com algumas mesas e bancos de madeira em volta de um tronco de arvore. Era um pouco rústico, mas convidativo. Algumas pessoas estavam na taverna, com um homem vestindo um avental verde circulando entre elas. Ele se aproximou assim que Harry sentou em uma mesa livre; quando Harry lhe perguntou se falava inglês, o homem fez um gesto para que esperasse e desapareceu em um canto, provavelmente para chamar a filha que Draco mencionara.

Pelo senso comum, Harry esperava uma mulher gordinha ruiva ou loira, com bochechas rosadas e um vestido branco e verde aparecesse. Portanto se surpreendeu com a pessoa que se aproximava; uma garota magra, pálida, com cabelos curtos pretos e com um piercing no nariz. Estava vestindo preto e usava bastante maquiagem, parecendo uma gótica.

Ela sorriu quando viu a sua expressão, a qual não conseguira controlar a tempo; obviamente estava acostumada com essa reação. Seu inglês era bom, mas tinha muito sotaque; já que Harry não entendia o que estava no menu, aceitou sua sugestão para provar um prato que tinha, em suas palavras, um pouco de tudo. Após uma discussão sobre vinhos, ela até o convenceu a prová-lo novamente, um pouco mais aguado.

Ela rapidamente retornou com a bebida, uma cesta de pão e um prato cheio de comida. Harry observou; as pessoas aqui obviamente acreditavam em carne e consideravam vegetais apenas decoração. Pela explicação da garota, Harry pôde distinguir sete tipos diferentes de carnes e lingüiças, junto com pedaços de ovos cozidos, e – bingo – mais carne. Pensou se suas artérias lhe perdoariam, mas estava determinado em encarar a comida local – mesmo que pudesse ouvir um barulho de reprovação de Draco em sua cabeça.

A comida em seu prato continha uma quantidade muito pequena de gordura, mas estava surpreendentemente boa. Apesar de ter encontrado a temida carne de cavalo que Draco comentara, acabou de comer sem maiores incidentes, apesar de não conseguir comer nem metade do prato – ou as pessoas aqui tinham um estômago maior ou pensaram que ele era anoréxico. Não gostara do vinho, mas como estava aguado, não era tão forte quanto o outro.

Quando levaram seu prato, a garçonete gótica lhe trouxe um pequeno copo. "Nada mal para a primeira vez," ela comentou sorrindo, "aqui, pensei que pudesse precisar – é por conta da casa."

Harry cheirou o conteúdo dentro do copo, esperando o forte cheiro do álcool, mas o que cheirou foi algo doce. "O que é?"

"Brandy de damasco. Fica melhor se tomar em um gole."

Harry seguiu as instruções. A quentura que estava esperando nunca veio; o brandy era forte, mas descia suave na garganta.

A garçonete balançou a cabeça, aprovando; Harry se sentia como se tivesse passado em algum tipo de teste. "Gostou?"

"Muito, obrigado. Não sabia que damascos eram usados para fazer brandy, pensei que servissem apenas para comer."

"Ah, há muitas coisas que dá pra fazer com damascos. É uma pena que não vamos ter muitos esse ano já que a primavera foi bastante fria. Já comeu algum?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não gosto muito."

Ela o observava como se ele tivesse cometido um sacrilégio, mas não disse nada enquanto limpava a mesa. Quando retornou com a conta, ela lhe deu um pequeno saco marrom. "Aposto que nunca comeu os damascos bons. É um pouco cedo, mas você teve sorte, consegui achar uns bem grandes."

Harry riu. "Está tentando me converter?"

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. "Vai funcionar, você vai ver. Só come logo, porque eles ficam..." ela pausou por um momento, claramente procurando a palavra certa enquanto fazia gestos nos quais ela parecia amassar alguma coisa.

"Murchos?"Harry perguntou.

"Isso. Mas acredite, não vai ser um problema depois que prová-los."

***

Harry passou as próximas duas horas andando pelas estradinhas de terra nos vinhedos. Como era domingo, não havia ninguém trabalhando, o que lhe permitiu andar em completa solidão.

Quando se cansou, foi para a margem do rio e se sentou embaixo de uma árvore, os únicos sons eram o da água, folhas e pássaros. Pela segunda vez, sentiu-se relaxado, observando a paisagem e sugando a sua tranqüilidade. Havia pedrinhas no chão e quase sem pensar, pegou uma e a colocou na palma da mão. Levou um tempo para se concentrar, mas finalmente ela levitou.

_Oh pare com isso, está ficando ridículo._ Irritado, jogou a pedrinha no rio e ela desapareceu com um barulho. O momento de paz estava arruinado, e lembrou-se de que teria de ir embora logo; olhou no relógio, ainda tinha vinte minutos antes que o trem partisse.

Estava começando a sentir sede, então procurou a garrafa na mochila. Isso o lembrou dos damascos que colocara lá, e decidiu testar a opinião da garota de preto. O saco marrom, continha doze frutas que pareciam bem diferente dos damascos que Harry conhecia: aqueles eram duros e esverdeados, esses eram alaranjados e tão suculentos que mal Harry os tirou da sacola, começaram a pingar.

Um momento depois, estava dando o braço a torcer para a garçonete. A fruta era mão macia que derretia em sua boca. Uns minutos depois Harry já tinha comido grande parte das frutas, não se importando se tinha se sujado.

Faltavam três damascos para acabar com o saco quando, relutantemente, decidiu guardar alguns para mais tarde. Após uma rápida olhada para ver se ninguém estava por perto, lançou um feitiço para preservar a frutas. Com outro feitiço, limou suas mãos e sua blusa. Fez mais esforço para lançá-los aqui do que em casa, mas foram mais fáceis do que os outros que fizera em Viena. Novamente se lembrou do que Draco falara sobre a magia nos rios.

Mas não teve muito tempo para remoer a memória. Colocando a mochila em seus ombros, Harry se levantou e andou em direção a estação. Realmente tinha gostado da viagem e do lugar, mas para a sua surpresa, estava louco para voltar a Viena.

***

Grande parte da viagem de volta foi gasta com a leitura do livro; se por um lado estava genuinamente interessado nas informações extras do vale de Wachau, por outro queria que sua mente se ocupasse com algo, o que não ocorreria se estivesse olhando para a janela.

Era quase sete horas da noite quando trem chegou em Viena. Harry começou a perceber como estava cansado, apesar de não entender o porque já que não tinha feito nada o dia inteiro. Ou ser um turista era mais cansativo do que pensara, ou estava ficando velho – seu aniversario de vinte e cinco anos era em dois meses. Em uma época estaria feliz de ter chegado a essa idade, mas agora que estava quase lá, a perspectiva de que faltavam cinco anos para fazer trinta lhe deprimia, sem falar de como sua vida estava indo até agora.

Havia um ponto de táxis logo na porta da estação, e Harry decidiu que já tinha andado muito por um dia. Entrou no primeiro veículo da fila e estava prestes a falar o endereço do hotel quando reparou que ainda segurava o livro na mão. Teria de achar um correio amanha para devolvê-lo – ou...

O que você acabou de pensar sobre a sua vida estar te passando pra trás?

Só levou um segundo para sua mente acompanhar a linha de raciocínio, e naquele momento abriu na primeira página do guia e mostrou ao motorista o endereço.

***

Vinte minutos depois, estava em uma rua movimentada em frente a um prédio que era razoavelmente bonito, mas que já tinha visto dias melhores; a fachada cinza estava com rachaduras, e outras estavam remendadas com cimento. A tinta na portaria estava descascando, e o polimento dos botões do interfone já tinha quase desaparecido por completo. Harry estudou os nomes ao lado dos botões enquanto tentava ignorar seu coração batendo forte, mas não conseguiu controlar o nervosismo quando achou o botão ao lado do nome .

Se controle, pelo amor de Deus. Ele não vai estar em casa mesmo.

Respirou fundo, e finalmente apertou o botão. Não teve resposta, e estava pensando se devia apertar o botão de novo ou ir embora quando a voz de Draco saiu do interfone lhe dando um pequeno susto, "Ja, bitte?"

Ah é, o interfone. Se sentindo um completo idiota, Harry estava prestes a responder quando Draco, após um momento em silencio, falou com uma ligeira irritação, "Ali?"

"Ah, não, sou eu." Harry poderia ter batido com a cabeça na parede, mas era tarde demais.

"É o que todos dizem." Draco parecia ter se divertido com a resposta de Harry. Não o culparia já que deveria ter parecido um idiota falando.

"Eu, er – só queria te devolver o livro."

"É, já imaginava. Sobe, então, meu apartamento é no quinto andar, e eu não vou descer as escadas de novo."

A porta da portaria se abriu, e Harry se encontrou em um corredor com o chão de granito, que como a fachada do prédio, já devia ter visto dias melhores. O corredor dava em uma escada em espiral, seus degraus eram escorregadios devido a má manutenção. O corredor era de ferro e o teto era decorado com estuque, o que dava ao prédio uma aparência sombria. Harry não conseguia parar de pensar como era perfeito para alguém como Draco.

Fora uma subida longa até o quinto andar, e Harry estava meio sem fôlego quando chegara. Draco estava esperando na porta de seu apartamento. Ele estava vestindo uma bermuda preta e uma blusa desbotada; julgando pelo seu cabelo molhado, provavelmente tinha acabado de sair do banho.

"Você está bem em uma forma péssima para o herói do mundo bruxo."

"Oi pra você também." Harry disse, ainda arfando. "Não podia ter encontrado um prédio com um elevador, não?"

"Não. Lembre-se eu sou um humilde guia de turismo que ainda não ganhou na loteria."

"Falando em turismo, aqui está o seu livro." Harry o entregou, com cuidado para que seus dedos não esbarrassem nos de Draco. "E obrigada de novo, foi bastante útil."

Draco apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça. "Então, gostou de Wachau?"

Harry estava prestes a responder quando teve de dar espaço para uma velhinha segurando uma bengala passar; sentiu-se culpado por ter reclamado das escadas. Ela deu um sorriso radiante para Draco e olhou Harry com curiosidade enquanto andava; Draco, completamente neutro, disse algo em alemão que parecia ser uma saudação. Harry pensou novamente sobre a ironia da situação, já que o antigo Malfoy provavelmente chutaria a velha escada abaixo.

Draco suspirou quando a mulher finalmente entrou em seu apartamento. "Ótimo, agora ela vai me atormentar a semana inteira fazendo perguntas sobre você."

Harry deu de ombros. "Não tenho nada que interesse ao mundo das fofocas."

"Deve ser uma grande mudança pra você, então." Não tinha malicia em seu tom. "Mas qualquer coisa é digna de fofoca quando se tem oitenta e cinco anos e não sai muito de casa."

"Talvez." Harry fez o que pôde para parecer casual. "Então acho que não vou mais ficar no corredor e arruinar a sua reputação."

"Melhor assim."

O coração de Harry afundou quando Draco se enfiou atrás da porta do apartamento; acabava aqui então. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas para ele; quando Harry, sem saber o que fazer, ficara no mesmo lugar. O outro fez um gesto impaciente e abriu mais a porta.

"Bem, você vai entrar ou não?"

* * *

Pessoas! Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está o capítulo novo! E falta poucos capítulo para o final! ^^

Eu sei que ninguém lê a nota dos autores mas eu vou fazer duas propagandinhas básicas mesmo assim. Se alguém que lê minha fic gosta de anime OU conheça alguém que goste, e que goste especificamete de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (sim eu sou geek. Com ORGULHO! XD ), eu e mais duas amigas minhas escrevemos uma fanfic. Se chama: "**Baseada em Fatos Reais"**. O autor está como: **Frandumar**.

Segunda propaganda: leiam a fanfic: "**O caçador e seu amor Versão REEDITADA". **Autoras:** Fabianadat e Topaz AutumnSprout. **É muito boa *-*

Bem, fim do momento propaganda XD Agora vamos ao que interessa.

Agradecimentos:

**Rei yoshikawa:**_ Cara, sabe que eu ainda não consegui achar uma resposta para essa pergunta. XD Surra??? Eu não vou bater nos meus bebês! Mas posso dar um esporrinho bem básico! ^^ Fico feliz que esteja gostando! *-* Beijos!_

**Ann Kylla Black:**_ Drarry é cultura sim senhora! Ou pelo menos instiga! Depois que eu li essa fanfic, eu fiquei em vários sites lendo sobre a história da Áustria e de Viena porque eu sou geek assim em história! XD Que bom que gostou da fic, mas uma conquistada pela magia de Viena! (e por magia me refiro óbvio aos nossos lindinhos!) O Draco é um amorzinho, a Ali é simplesmente foda (eu sou muito suspeita pra falar dela, eu amo essa garota *-*) e o Harry... bem... é... ele tá meio sem saber o que fazer hehehe. Uma das maiores razõs pra eu ainda continuar lendo os livros depois do 4, foi só pelos Malfoy mesmo, se bem que o quinto livro não se encaixa muito na categoria amor-pelos-malfoy porque nem eles salvaram aquele treco... eu acho o livro mais chato ¬¬ A Bella foi a salvadora da pátria! XD Mas bem, eu to començando a falar igual a uma vitrola, então óóóó, muito obrigado pelo comentário, e espero que continue gostando! Vou postar agora os capítulo bem rápido, porque só falta um capítulo pra eu acabar de traduzir, os outros capítulos carbono já foram lapidados e agora são diamantes! XD_

**Moi Lina:**_ Quente mesmo! ^^ Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Não vou te falar quantos capítulos são (porque eu sou má assim) mas posso te falar que estamos entrando na reta final, falta pouco para a última curva! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e obrigada pelo comentário! =)_

**Lis Martin:**_ Bem, essa pergunta vai permanecer sem respostas por enquanto! E as respostas podem ser boas... ruins... péssimas... horríveis... trágicas... ;D A Ali é maravilhosa!!!! Ela é tipo a placa neon cores do arco-íris! XD E seu comentários sobre a lula, me lembrou do meu amado Lula Molusco *-* Sim, eu sei, eu sou a única pessoa no mundo que ama o Lula Molusco, maaaaaas fazer o que... XD Eu também AMO a Nora!!!! XD Ela é linda!!! Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Karoline Dryke:**_ Menina você vai enfartar, respira! XD como a Ali é simplesmente lin-da! (meu momento eu te disse... hehehe) As coisinhas tão começando a esquentar um pouco sim! E quem não quer um Draco no seu banheiro... eu queria um Draco de borracha... =/ Que bom que você está gostando tanto assim! Isso me deixa muito feliz, faz valer a pena todo o meu esforço! Nossa,fic que você relê desde o primeiro capítulo sem enjoar são muito boas! Uma pena que a minha fic mór dessa categoria nunca foi terminada... . (Você tem de odiar o mundo nesses momentos! hauhuahuah) E sim, a fic é totalmente diferente de todas as outras que eu já li, uma das razões de eu ficar toda boba com ela! E não precisa agradecer não! É um prazer enorme traduzir isso aqui! =)_

**Nanda W. Malfoy:**_ Eeeee carinha nova!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Olha Ali e Alis, que coincidêcia! E não se preocupe sobre comentários aleatórios... eu sou mestra nisso. Se minha amiga tiver falando de um assunto X que me lembra de um assunto C, eu falo 'ahhhh falando no assunto X, sabe o assunto C..?' Mais aleatória que isso, impossível! XD_


	9. Parte 9

_19 de Junho, 2005 (noite)_

Um bruxo que não fosse do nível de Harry provavelmente não perceberia aquela energia quando entrasse no apartamento de Draco.

"Você conseguiu usar magia pra proteger a sua casa?"

Draco fechou a porta e deu a Harry um olhar curioso. "Não me diga, está surpreso?"

"Na verdade estou sim." Harry admitiu enquanto seguia Draco para a sala. "Como consegue lançar esse tipo de feitiço aqui? E por qual razão, já que é quase impossível fazer qualquer coisa? Eu duvido que Voldemort conseguiria lançar uma maldição imperdoável nesse lugar."

Draco deu de ombros. "Não estaria aqui hoje se tivesse decidido a me arriscar. E não é tão difícil manter a proteção, eu uso magia aqui de vez em quando, então ela não é sugada em grande quantidade pela cidade."

"Entendo." Harry estava ocupado estudando a sala, apesar de que estava tentando ser discreto. O apartamento de Draco estava em melhor estado do que a fachada e os corredores do prédio; a sala era arejada e espaçosa, o chão era feito de tábuas de madeira escuras e as paredes brancas continham várias prateleiras cheias de livros. Um sofá e uma poltrona estavam posicionadas em frente a televisão; no canto do aposento, havia uma escrivaninha com um computador. Além da porta que tinham entrado, a sala possuía mais três, todas cobertas com fotos e cartões postais. O cômodo não era impressionante, mas era bem cuidado e confortável.

"Você até que mora bem."

Draco fez uma cara. "Eu agradeceria se você não parecesse tão surpreso. Achava que eu morava aonde? Num hotel?"

"Bem, não é como se a fachada do prédio fosse bastante impressionante."

"Graças a Deus não é, ou eu realmente não poderia pagar o aluguel. Tem dois tipos de casas antigas aqui: aquelas que foram renovadas e são tudo menos acessíveis financeiramente, e aquelas não foram e vão cair aos pedaços a não ser que use magia."

"Você renovou o seu apartamento com magia?"

Draco revirou os olhos. "Achou o que? Que eu tinha me tornado em um prodígio na categoria faça-você-mesmo?"

"Para ser honesto, Draco, depois de te ver trabalhando como guia de turismo, tudo é possível."

"Acho que vou ter de concordar." Draco se jogou na poltrona, levantou as pernas e as colocou no braço da mesma. "Na verdade, eu convenci a minha namorada na época que eu sabia e que era bom nesse tipo de coisa só para a fazer desistir da idéia de me ajudar. Foi bem inconfortável depois quando ela estava reformando o próprio apartamento e me perguntou se podia pegar a furadeira emprestada."

Harry segurou um riso. "E o que você disse?"

"Eu tive de usar a desculpa imbecil de que nenhuma mulher meche nas minhas ferramentas. Nunca me senti mais ridículo na minha vida, ela ficou meio puta, mas entendeu, ou fingiu ter."

Sorrindo com o comentário, Harry foi até uma das portas e olhou as fotografias. Reconheceu algumas pessoas que tinha conhecido – Gerda, a mulher russa, Michel e Ali; Draco estava em várias fotos, geralmente olhando para a câmera com um sorriso estranho, como se não estivesse acostumado com fotografias trouxas. Mas tinha uma foto que chamou mais a sua atenção: era de uma garota com cabelos castanhos que era muito parecida com Pansy Parkinson. Harry se lembrou da conversa que teve com Ali e chegou a conclusão de que a garota da foto era Lena.

"Essa não seria a pessoa em questão, seria?"

Draco se virou para ver qual fotografia Harry estava apontando e franziu as sobrancelhas. "É ela sim. Como sabe?" Antes que pudesse responder, Draco reclamou. "Não me diga – Ali."

Harry não conseguiu responder pois foi interrompido pelo barulho do celular de Draco, que estava na mesinha em frente ao sofá.

Draco fez uma cara quando olhou para a tela do celular. "_Hallo."_

Até agora, Harry nunca tinha pensado muito em línguas estrangeiras – quer dizer, sabia que existiam, e usava algumas palavras para feitiços mais arcaicos apesar da palavra em si não significar nada para ele, entretanto, dificilmente ouvia alguém que conhecesse conversar em uma língua que não compreendesse. Agora, não conseguia disfarçar o seu estranho fascínio com a conversa, enquanto Draco falava com alguém no celular em alemão.

"_Du, ich kann jetzt nicht, ich hab Besuch... warum fragst du dann überhaupt?"_ Draco escutava a resposta, enquanto sua expressão mudava ligeiramente. _"Schnucki, hörst du bitte endlich auf, mein Leben zu organisieren? Ich wei__ß schon, du meinst es gut, aber schön langsam gehst du mir ein bisserl zu weit!_"

Quando a pessoa do outro lado da linha voltava a falar, o olhar de Draco passou rapidamente por Harry, e julgando pelo sorriso dele, Harry estava mais do que certo de que ele era o assunto principal. "_Wenn er mir auf die Nerven geht, shmeiß ich ihn raus, versprochen. Servus!_"

"Falando do diabo?" Harry perguntou com um divertimento quando Draco desligou o telefone.

Draco suspirou. "Ela me quer bem, mas pode ser completamente insuportável às vezes. Agora, o que ela te disse que te fez reconhecer a Lena numa foto?"

"Só me deu uma descrição física, e não pude não reparar que a descrição era igual a da Pansy Parkinson. Ela é, sei lá, uma gêmea perdida..."

"É, patético, não?" Draco levantou e foi para onde Harry estava, seu olhar concentrado na foto. "Esse foi provavelmente um dos piores erros da minha vida."

Harry ficou surpreso; nunca tinha escutado Draco admitindo algum erro, qualquer que fosse. "O que aconteceu? Se você não se importar em responder."

Draco suspirou. "Potter –"

"Achei que já tínhamos superado isso."

"Tá. Harry, então, satisfeito? Bem, acredito que você veio aqui só pra fazer perguntas intrometidas, então pode parar de fingir outra coisa, tá?"

Já fazia um tempo que Harry não se sentia tão aliviado. Então _Ali ainda não conversou com ele sobre aquilo._ "Você não precisa me contar se não quiser."

Draco deu de ombros. "Honestamente, não me importo se você saiba das minhas ex ou não. Em resumo, foi o fato dela ser tão semelhante a Pansy que fez eu me interessar nela; ela não só se parece fisicamente mas como a voz é bem parecida. Elas não se parecem em nada além disso, suas personalidades são bastante diferentes, e eu não era loucamente apaixonado pela Pansy, mas fomos amigos desde quando éramos pequenos. Estar com a Lena, meio que preencheu esse vazio." Sua voz estava em um tom frio, com uma pequena amargura escondida. "Como eu disse, fora um erro desde o princípio."

"Ali me disse que terminou de um modo feio."

"Bem, Ali ainda culpa ela, mas foi tudo minha culpa, na verdade. Eu dei a Lena todas as razões para ela acreditar que eu queria mais da relação. Começou a deteriorar quando ela deixou claro que queria se casar e ter filhos, e nesse momento eu sabia que eu tinha de cair fora. Como eu não podia contar as razões verdadeiras, aí ela levou pro lado pessoal... não a culpo."

"As razões verdadeiras sendo..."

Draco lhe deu um olhar estranho. "Você realmente iria querer passar o resto da sua vida com alguém que nunca vai saber o que você realmente é? Ou pior ainda, dividir isso com uma criança? Minha família não produz uma criança abortada a sete gerações, e não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que uma criança mestiça minha vai ter o dom da magia. Como eu poderia criar uma criança assim no mundo trouxa?"

Harry não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Draco, que estava determinado em criar um futuro por pura força de vontade, estava basicamente admitindo que passaria sua vida toda sozinho. "Draco, pelo amor de Deus, o mundo bruxo ainda existe! Foi decisão sua não voltar, você não é forçado a ficar para sempre exilado!"

Draco levantou uma mão para interrompê-lo. "Não espero que você entenda, então deixa pra lá, tá bom?" Ele ainda estava olhando para a foto. "Pelo menos algo bom veio disso, afinal nunca subiria uma montanha se não fosse por ela."

Era uma óbvia tentativa para o assunto ser mudado, e Harry aceitou, pois não se sentia no direito de fazer outra coisa. "Ela te fez tentar?"

"Ela meio que me forçou a ir de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas valeu a pena no final das contas." Por um momento uma expressão saudosa surgiu em seu rosto. "Não é como voar, mas é a coisa mais próxima que encontrei. É uma pena que você não vai ver as montanhas – ver o sol nascer nos Alpes é algo que não se esquece."

"Vou pensar nisso na próxima vez que vier pra cá." Harry fez o melhor que pôde para deixar o seu tom casual.

"Faça isso." Draco finalmente tirou seus olhos da fotografia. "E só por curiosidade, há alguma razão do porque você se recusa a sentar?"

"Provavelmente o fato de que você não disse que eu podia." Harry respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Onde estão as minhas maneiras? Sente-se. Pronto, ofereci. Quer alguma coisa para beber?"

"Aceito, contanto que não seja vinho, já enchi a minha cota de hoje."

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. "Vejo que não tem estômago para coisas amargas. Se bem que eu só comecei a gostar depois de vários meses. As pessoas aqui acham que vinho doce é uma abominação."

"Tenho certeza absoluta de que você vai achar alguma peculiaridade austríaca na sua geladeira para me atazanar."

"Geralmente, nesses casos, eu ofereceria água, mas agora que você comentou, acho que ainda tenho alguma bebida da Sra Vlk." Draco desapareceu na cozinha adjacente enquanto Harry agradecidamente sentou no sofá.

"Quem é a Sra. Vlk?"

"A velhinha que você viu no corredor." Disse Draco da cozinha. "Ela mora no apartamento em frente e acha que a sua principal responsabilidade é me salvar da desnutrição. Eu só terminei de comer o bolo que ela fez pro meu aniversario ontem, e meu aniversario foi a dois meses atrás."

"O que um feitiço de preservação não faz?" Harry murmurou, se lembrando dos damascos que tinha guardado. Ainda estava revirando a mochila quando o som da geladeira abrindo fez algo se mexer atrás de uma cortina da janela. Um gato preto e branco saltou da janela para o chão do apartamento e correu em direção a cozinha.

Alguns segundos depois, Draco voltou, com dois copos cheios com um líquido meio amarelado empurrou o gato com o pé. "Eu já te dei comida, gato ganancioso, cai fora." O gato lhe deu um olhar desdenhoso e pulou no sofá, onde sentou perto de Harry e o encarou.

Draco colocou as bebidas na mesinha do café e se sentou novamente na poltrona. "Ele está te incomodando?"

"Não, não odeio gatos, mas ele parece me odiar."

"Ele olha assim pra qualquer um. Daqui a cinco minutos vai estar esparramado nos seus pés."

Harry tentou fazer carinho atrás da orelha do gato e imediatamente ele se jogou em cima de Harry e começou a ronronar. "Você tem ele a muito tempo?"

"Desde que me mudei pra cá. Ele pertencia a Sra. Vlk; ela o teve por uns dez anos, mas quando começou a ter crises de asma, não pôde mais cuidar dele. Quando eu me mudei, ela me perguntou se ele podia ficar no meu apartamento porque não queria o abandonar na rua nem o sacrificar. Eu sempre gostei de gatos, então concordei, apesar de não saber na época que adotar Max iria fazer a Sra. Vlk me adotar."

Harry sorriu. "Que gentil. Você também cuida de passarinhos que caem do ninho?"

"Claro," Draco respondeu com uma expressão inabalada, "mas apenas para usá-los como ingredientes de poções porque poções, como você deve saber, é um dos meus hobbies. E um desses ingredientes está dentro do seu copo, então teve sorte já que você nunca planejou em tomar isso."

Harry pegou o copo e deu um gole. "Satisfeito?"

"Muito." Draco apontou para o saco marrom. "Trouxe o antídoto?"

"Que? Ah, não, eu ganhei da garçonete naquele lugar de Spitz que você recomendou, achei que gostaria de alguns."

A cara de Draco parecia a de uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos quando esticou o braço para pegar o saco. "Ah, damascos. Achei que não teria esse ano! Então você conheceu a gótica da Sandra? Eu sempre levo meus grupos americanos para lá só para lembrá-los que não estão num set da Noviça Rebelde."

"Ela não disse o nome dela, mas caso todas as garçonetes são iguais, então – "

Harry esqueceu de terminar o seu comentário sarcástico pois cometeu o erro de olhar para Draco, que tinha mordido um dos damascos e agora estava lambendo os dedos. Harry desviou os olhos, mas fora tarde demais pois ele tinha percebido.

"O que foi?"

Harry respirou fundo. _O imbecil está fazendo de propósito!_ "Acho que agora Ali agora começaria a falar sobre indecência pública."

Draco permaneceu inabalado, e pegou outro damasco. "Já que é o meu apartamento, seria considerada indecência privada, não?"

Havia algo bem sugestivo em seu tom que surpreendeu Harry por um momento. Ele estava imaginando ou Draco tinha flertado com ele? A frase que veio certamente soou mais dura do que pretendia. "Não lembro de você comer assim no colégio. Começou a trabalhar como um prostituto ou alguma coisa assim?"

Queria que fosse uma piada, mas a cara de Draco mudou drasticamente. "Agradeceria se não me provocasse com um antigo emprego."

Harry o encarou, sentindo-se como se algo bem pesado tivesse caído em sua cabeça. "Draco, eu... olha, desculpa-"

Draco continuou olhando firme até que caiu na gargalhada. "E você é um dos maiores idiotas que eu já conheci." Ele estava rindo tanto que quase engasgou com o damasco e bebeu um gole da bebida antes de continuar. "Você caiu direitinho!"

"Hey, como eu ia saber?" Harry sabia que estava corando, mas não tinha nada pudesse fazer contra isso. "Não é como se fosse tivesse contado muita coisa do que te aconteceu quando foi embora da Grã-Bretanha!"

"Eu já estava me perguntando quando você ia começar com a interrogação." Draco ainda tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, mas conseguiu se controlar e ficou sério novamente. "Tudo bem, não vejo mal algum em te contar – mas tem duas condições."

"Não esperaria menos de um sonserino. Deixe eu adivinhar: não posso contar para ninguém quando eu voltar."

"Muito bem. A outra condição é que eu também posso fazer perguntas e elas vão ser respondidas dessa vez."

Com isso Harry ficou meio cauteloso mas a curiosidade novamente venceu. Conseguiu responder as perguntas de Rita Skeeter sem revelar nada por anos, agora, então estava confiante que Draco não conseguiria tirar muita informação dele. "Tudo bem."

"Ok, então. Eu fui embora da Grã-Bretanha imediatamente depois... depois de sair de Hogwarts com Snape. Estava esperando que ele me levasse para Voldemort, mas ele me levou para a minha mãe. Soube que minha mãe já estava se preparando para isso desde que eu recebera a marca negra depois que meu pai fora preso. Ela sabia que se eu precisasse fugir do país, eu fugiria dos dois lados da guerra, e que eu não teria segurança no mundo bruxo. Não fazia idéia de que ela tinha os contatos necessários, mas conseguiu tudo o que eu precisaria para me esconder no mundo trouxa. Fomos primeiramente para a França, onde eu tinha alguns parente distantes, mas não pude ficar lá porque Voldemort ainda podia me encontrar com a marca negra quando quisesse."

Harry estava ouvindo com um grande interesse. "Você foi marcado? Mas onde está-"

"Porque eu não tenho mais? Me livrei dela depois que Voldemort foi derrotado."

"Como? Alguns comensais da morte tentaram, mas nenhum conseguiu um meio de apagá-la!"

Draco sorriu, mas não tinha humor em seus lábios. "Não tem jeitos mágicos de removê-la – sempre há cirurgia plástica."

Harry não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. "Você foi para um médico trouxa para retirá-la?"

"Irônico, não? Para ser honesto, não foi idéia minha. Eu disse pra todo mundo que era uma tatuagem que eu tinha feito por impulso quando eu era adolescente-"

"-o que não foi necessariamente uma mentira." Harry murmurou. Draco o ignorou.

"Ali odiava; dizia que era feia e me aborreceu para eu me livrar dela. Finalmente, me arrastou para um amigo da família dela que era um cirurgião plástico – nunca teria dinheiro para pagar o procedimento, mas Ali insistiu que era um presente de natal. Mas ainda acho que ela me convenceu por causa dos pais dela, que não gostaram nada quando começamos a namorar."

"Porque?"

"Bem, ela vem de uma família rica, e suponho que eles me achassem um estrangeiro pobre com um passado questionável."

Harry fez o possível para não sorrir, mas não conseguiu. "Que ironia."

Draco deu de ombros. "Não posso dizer que os culpo; provavelmente teria reagido da mesma maneira se fosse eles. Mas bem, o doutor tentou usar o laser, mas não deu certo – ele não acreditou e ficou me perguntando que tipo de cor eu tinha usado, então tive de inventar uma história de que não me lembrava porque estava bêbado. Finalmente ele cortou a pele e colocou enchimentos de pele. Ele fez um bom trabalho; nem dá pra ver direito as cicatrizes."

Estendeu o braço, e Harry se aproximou para ver, achou as linhas na pele pálida. Também percebeu que os pelos de seus braços eram claros, o que lhe lembrou de sua dúvida na noite anterior. Rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos. "Então você veio para Viena por causa da Marca?"

"Minha escolha era bastante limitada – não há muitos lugares na Europa que são totalmente privados de magia. Eu tive um professor de alemão quando eu era pequeno já que meu pai queria me mandar para Durmstrang, então eu finalmente decidi ir para Viena."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eles falam alemão em Durmstrang?"

Draco apenas revirou os olhos. "Harry, seu nível de ignorância de tanto o mundo bruxo quanto o mundo trouxa é surpreendente. Durmstrang é a maior escola na Europa Central, e os estudantes de lá vem de pelo menos doze países diferentes. Então, as aulas são em alemão e russo, e todos os estudantes precisam falar pelo menos uma dessas línguas."

Harry deu de ombros. "Tá bom. Então foi Viena – mas porque sua mãe não veio com você?"

Draco olhou para suas mãos, que estavam em seu colo. "Eu pedi para ela vir, mas ela quis continuar em contato com a Grã-Bretanha por causa do meu pai, ela esperava encontrar meu pai antes de Voldemort caso ele saísse de Azkaban. Não poderia fazer isso de Viena, então ela ficou na França."

Harry engoliu em seco; de repente teve um mau pressentimento. "E onde está a sua mãe agora?"

"Minha mãe morreu." Não havia paixão em sua voz, era como se estivesse falando de alguém que nunca conhecera direito. "Foi assassinada na França uns dois meses depois que eu fui embora. Não sei o que aconteceu ou quem foi, e realmente não me importo mais." Começou a brincar com alguns fios de cabelo. "Essa é a razão porque isso ainda é preto – minha mãe não queria que eu fosse reconhecido, então usou um feitiço que só ela poderia tirar." Só agora olhou para Harry, que estava pronto para falar. "Se você disser 'desculpe' novamente, me segure porque eu vou te bater."

Harry levantou as duas mãos. "Tudo o que ia falar era que a cor combinou com você. Do cabelo, digo."

Draco deu de ombros. "Me acostumei, agora que eu tenho privacidade para fazer a barba. Antes, era uma merda. Como vocês conseguem? Não importa o quanto eu barbeie, no dia seguinte sempre acho que minha cara está suja."

"Nunca me incomodou. Mas admito que é difícil imaginar você com barba."

Draco fez uma cara. "E nunca verá, se eu puder evitar. Onde eu estava?"

"Na parte de como você chegou em Viena."

"Ah é. Bem, aqui estava eu com meus documentos trouxas, um pouco de dinheiro, e sem idéia do que era o mundo trouxa. Os primeiro meses foram – bem, é uma parte do meu passado que eu odeio lembrar. Pelo menos eu tinha um documento da União Européia então eu podia trabalhar, então trabalhei em todos os tipos estranhos de emprego, apesar de que –" olhou para Harry com um sorriso. –"não tão estranhos como você sugeriu. Achei um lugar para ficar com um grupo de estudantes, e foi com eles que eu aprendi como funcionar no mundo trouxa. Também soube que precisaria de algum tipo de treinamento se quisesse conseguir empregos melhores, então fui para um centro onde eles deram algumas sugestões, e os guias de turismo era uma delas. Você até conseguia uma ajuda financeira, o que era bom porque eu não teria outro jeito de pagar a universidade, não importando quantos empregos eu conseguisse. Descobri que o treinamento de guias de turismo é bem popular com estrangeiros – várias pessoas tinham mais dificuldades com o alemão do que eu, então não me destaquei tanto. Fiz alguns amigos, Gerda e Ali; e quando terminei o treinamento, senti que finalmente as coisas estavam melhorando um pouco."

"Como..." Harry pausou um instante, tentando achar as palavras certas. "Não me entenda mal, mas como você conseguiu viver com trouxas? Não os aspectos técnicos, mas... sabe, a sua atitude na escola não era uma das melhores, e estou realmente surpreso de como você fez amigos aqui tão facilmente."

Draco pegou seu copo e deu um gole. "Primeiro," disse enquanto colocava o copo de volta na mesa. "nada do que lhe disse foi fácil. Segundo, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Viver o resto da minha vida isolado?" Apenas agora olhou para Harry. "Minha atitude com os trouxas não mudou muito. Sempre achei que a influencia deles no mundo bruxo iria estragar o nosso modo de vida, e é exatamente isso o que está acontecendo na Grã-Bretanha." Harry estava pronto para protestar, mas Draco continuou. "Mas aqui é o mundo deles, e isso nunca fora um dos meus interesses, mas como eu não tinha para onde ir, eu tive de aprender a conviver com eles. Eles não são como nós, e eu não sou como eles, mas eles são tudo o que eu tenho."

Harry sentiu que deveria ficar chocado com o que estava ouvindo, mas descobriu que não conseguia. Tentou imaginar o que significaria para ele de repente ficar preso no mundo trouxa, cercado por pessoas que nunca saberiam o que ele realmente era, e tinha de admitir que até ele não quereria passar o resto da vida afastado do mundo bruxo.

"Não tem ninguém do seu passado que você ainda tem algum tipo de contato? O que aconteceu com os outros sonserinos que desapareceram no começo da guerra?"

Draco olhou suspeitamente. "Você não vai dedurá-los, vai?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe da anistia do ministério. Sem ofensa Draco, mas isso se aplica a você também, e a todos os seus amigos."

"Então, não achou nenhum?"

"Não temos mais razão para procurá-los, lembra? Eu soube que Zabini está na Itália, mas isso é tudo."

Draco concordou. "Sicília, para ser exato, ele ainda me escreve de tempos em tempos. Nott foi para os Estados Unidos; a última coisa que soube é que era professor no Instituto de Salem. Goyle está em Moscou, trabalhando no negócio do tio, mas como ele não sabe usar o correio faz uns anos que não sei dele."

"E Crabbe?"

Draco continuou olhando para frente. "Não sobreviveu." Tomou mais um gole da bebida antes de continuar. "A única pessoa que eu continuo vendo regularmente é a Pansy, já que ela mora em Praga com o marido. Além do mais, Snape escreve três ou quatro vezes por ano, então eu tenho uma vaga idéia do que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo."

Encostou na poltrona e cruzou as pernas no estilo de índio; como se fosse algum tipo de sinal, Max, o gato, saiu das pernas de Harry e foi até Draco, onde se aninhou em seu colo. "As perguntas acabaram, ou tem algo mais que você queria saber?"

Harry permaneceu sério. "Honestamente, você me contou muito mais do que eu esperava."

Draco suspirou; seus olhos ainda estava no gato em colo quando respondeu. "Admito que é – revigorante falar de coisas que não posso comentar em frente dos meus amigos trouxas. Toda vez que converso com eles, preciso estar atento para não falar nenhuma besteira. Estou acostumado agora, mas mesmo assim, é bom não ter de censurar tudo que eu falo."

Harry lembrou-se da sua conversa no carro com Ali no carro e pensou se devia falar alguma coisa sobre os trouxas serem mais perceptivos do que imaginavam. "Você nunca comentou sobre o seu passado?"

"Sim, mas do modo mais geral possível e nunca em detalhes – é difícil de prever o que é estranho para um trouxa. Pegue Ali, por exemplo: a única vez que falei algo sobre a minha família ela quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco."

"Porque?"

"Bem, nós estávamos falando sobre nomes porque ela vive reclamando do dela, e eu comentei que o meu também não era comum, então ela me perguntou se eu tinha mais nomes estranhos na minha família. Não achei nenhum problema em dizer que o nome do meu avô era Abraxas – mas quando disse, ela começou a rir e perguntou, 'Ele era um bruxo?'. E acho que não preciso comentar sobre o resto da conversa."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Porque ela perguntaria isso?"

Draco sorriu pesarosamente. "Essa é apenas a minha sorte. Há um livro infantil aqui que se chama 'O Pequeno Bruxo', e o bruxo em questão tem um corvo de estimação chamado Abraxas. E nem preciso comentar que nunca mais falei sobre a minha família depois dessa."

"É entendível. Mas e a Pansy? Você disse que a vê, de vez em quando."

Draco deu um pequeno suspirou. "Ela tem os seus próprios problemas, não precisa ouvir os meus." Quando viu o olhar de Harry, continuou. "Eu tento visitá-la toda vez que eu estou fazendo um tour em Praga, o que é uma vez por mês, mas sempre temos que nos encontrar na parte trouxa da cidade já que eu não sou exatamente bem vindo na comunidade bruxa de lá. Ela nunca disse isso, mas acho que ela se encontra comigo escondida do marido; ele provavelmente surtaria se soubesse que a esposa ainda se encontra com um ex-comensal da morte." Estava sério, mas de repente sorriu. "Mas, graças a você, vou ter muito assunto amanhã."

Harry gelou. "Você vai para Praga amanhã?"

Draco fez uma careta. "Viagem de dois dias com vários homens de negócio alemães. Mal posso esperar."

"Oh." Harry não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer. "Bem, então é melhor você começar a fazer as suas perguntas agora, já que não vai ter outra chance além de hoje."

"Quando você vai embora?"

"Depois de amanhã."

Se essa informação teve algum impacto em Draco, ele certamente não mostrou. "Só tenho uma coisa que eu estou querendo perguntar desde que nos encontramos: o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Não era o que Harry estava esperando. "O que quer dizer? Estou de férias aqui, como você já sabe."

"Ah, por favor. Nenhum bruxo sensato se aproxima de um Lugar Morto caso ele possa evitar, e você está passando as férias simplesmente no maior da Europa, só porque estava afim? Realmente acha que eu vou cair nessa história?"

"Lugar Morto?"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Você alguma vez prestou atenção em história da magia? Lugares Mortos são lugares onde, como Viena, a magia não fora realizada em séculos – tanto que não há nada de bom para bruxo lá. Eles drenam a magia da pessoa, e se não for cuidadoso, você acaba se tornando um trouxa. E é por isso que eu vim para cá – como você disse, o próprio Voldemort não conseguiria lançar uma maldição aqui, você não pode aparatar, e até corujas não te acham. É o lugar perfeito para se esconder do mundo bruxo, e é o lugar que nenhum bruxo gostaria de ficar não importando a quantidade de tempo."

Quando Harry não respondeu, ele continuou. "Você está se escondendo aqui, não?"

Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. "Vamos dizer que eu precisava de um tempo."

"Se cansou dos admiradores?" Pelo tom de Draco, Harry não sabia se ele estava zombando ou não.

"Foi mais que isso, acho. Sabe... durante todos esses anos, antes e durante a guerra, eu sabia qual era o meu principal objetivo – porra, meu único objetivo era derrotar Voldemort. Eu era o único que podia matá-lo, e foi nisso que tive de focar, pela segurança dos meus amigos, da Ordem, e de basicamente todo o mundo bruxo. Foi horrível, tinha dias que eu achava que não sobreviveria, mas eu sempre tinha uma meta que eu sabia qual era. Depois eu matei Voldemort, e tudo deveria ter terminado, mas na verdade, a pior parte da guerra foi o primeiro ano depois da morte dele. Perdi muito mais amigos e aliados nessa época do que nos anos anteriores, e antes eu nunca tinha me sentido tão desamparado – tinha feito a minha parte, e não fora o suficiente. Senti que tinha desapontado todo mundo, todos que achavam que eu daria um ponto final na coisa toda."

"Você deu um ponto final eventualmente, não?" Draco comentou. "Até onde eu sei não há mais ataques de comensais desde que a Bellatrix Lestrange foi presa a uns dois anos."

"Sim, mas não fui eu que fiz isso! Quer dizer, ainda estava lutando, junto com os aurores e a Ordem, mas mesmo eles me tratando como líder, foi o Shacklebolt que planejou tudo. Eu só era um enfeite." Harry respirou fundo. "Aí, quando tudo finalmente acabou, todos acharam que eu tinha feito tudo sozinho. Eu era o único herói, aquele que aparecia no jornal com fotos todos os dias..."

"É, realmente posso imaginar como isso deve ter sido terrível." A voz de Draco estava repleta de sarcasmo.

Harry lhe fuzilou com olhar. "Vai querer ouvir ou não?"

Draco levantou as mãos de maneira defensiva. "Tudo bem, continue."

"Eles me ofereceram um posto corporação dos aurores que eu não merecia - , na verdade, não mereço nenhum ranking já que nunca fiz o treinamento para ser auror. Mas aceitei porque não sabia o que fazer na minha vida. Nunca pensei muito sobre o que eu queria fazer depois do final da guerra, porque lá fundo, sempre estava convencido de que eu não sobreviveria."

"Irônico, não?" Draco disse. "Antes da guerra, eu estava convencido de que iria acabar no topo, e olha onde estou."

Harry suspirou. "Draco, sei que meus problemas nunca foram maiores do que os seus. Mas..."

"Eu nunca disse isso," Draco o interrompeu, "e pra ser honesto, eu não tenho a mínima inveja sua. Pelo menos eu posso cuidar da minha própria vida, enquanto que você sempre é explorado pelo Ministério ou pelo Profeta Diário."

Harry o encarou. "Você realmente acha isso?"

"Não falaria se não achasse. Foi por isso que resolveu se esconder no único lugar onde o mundo bruxo te deixaria em paz por uma semana?"

"É. Senti que não posso ficar sozinho em nenhum momento – tudo que eu digo ou faço é tratado como se fosse de importância pública, mesmo que eu não tenha feito nada de importante desde o final da guerra. Todas as pessoas ao meu redor continuaram com as vidas delas, e estou completamente empacado. Por isso eu decidir vir pra cá quando Shacklebolt e Arthur Weasley sugeriram que eu tirasse minhas férias mais cedo – eu queria ficar longe da atenção, das expectativas que eu não vou alcançar, de tudo."

"Da magia, também?"

"Foi o que pensei, pelo menos." Harry balançou a cabeça. "Quero dizer, eu cresci com trouxas, passei todos os meus verões sem magia até quando atingi a maioridade, então realmente não esperava que isso fosse um problema para mim. Quando eu vim pra cá, no primeiro dia sentia a magia morta, e isso foi até bom, no início. Mas foi só em Wachau que percebi o quanto eu sinto falta da magia, e só estou aqui a poucos dias."

Draco comentou com um sorriso estranho, "Isso porque não importa o que faça, não consegue fugir da bruxaria. Magia é uma parte de você; é por isso que um lugar como esse é hostil para nós. É normal para os trouxas – como, por exemplo, a escuridão é normal para alguém que sempre foi cego, mas quem já enxergou sempre vai sentir falta da luz não importando o quanto já tenha se acostumado."

Harry sentiu que isso era algo que Draco provavelmente dizia para ele mesmo. "É por isso que você vai ao rio e fica girando as pedrinhas?"

"Quando eu vim para cá, tive duas escolhas: desistir totalmente da magia, e deixar que a cidade sugasse todos os meus poderes, ou eu podia me segurar a eles com todas as minhas forças. Escolhi a segunda opção – foquei minhas energias, pratiquei e as fortaleci o melhor que pude para tentar agüentar o efeito desse lugar. Não foi fácil, mas se não tivesse feito, eu teria desistido de uma parte de quem eu sou."

Harry balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Draco. "Como conseguiu, Draco? Do que você me falou, todos os seus dias aqui são uma batalha, e não importa o quanto conseguiu conquistar aqui, isso não substitui o que você já teve. Como consegue seguir em frente?"

Quando Draco respondeu, havia uma expressão em seu rosto que Harry não conseguiu detectar o que era. "Não fico imaginando ou pensando nas coisas que são impossíveis, não importando o quanto eu quero que sejam possíveis."

Suspirando, Harry fechou os olhos e se encostou no sofá; sentindo-se de repente, cansado.

Só reparou que tinha pegado no sono quando fora acordado por uma língua lambendo deu nariz.

* * *

Primeiramente, me desculpem pela demora! Meu pc quebrou e tiveram de apagar tudo o que tinha aqui. Ou seja, todos os meus queridos capítulos já escritos e revisados foram pro lixo e eu tive de fazer tudo de novo. E pra piorar, eu entrei em semana de provas, o que fez eu demorar mais ainda pra postar.

Mas pensem positivo! Pelo menos esse capítulo é grandinho! Hehehe

E sobre a parte que está em alemão, é mais ou menos assim: Draco reclama que ele não pode atender que tem visitas, comenta alguma coisa sobre a sua vida ser organizada demais, o resto da frase eu não sei, e comenta alguma coisa sobre Harry sobre ele dar nos nervos deles, ou alguma coisa parecida.

Meu alemão se resume ao básico, então por isso essa tradução tá um lixo XD Mas eu tentei!

Agora, agradecimentos! E nossa, 12 reviews pra um só capítulo? Muito obrigada!:

**Fabianadat**: _Ahh não precisa agradecer pela propaganda não! Quem não gosta de uma! Ahhh eu AMO a velhinha! Hehehe Mas eu sou bem suspeita pra falar, porque meus personagens favoritos sempre acabam sendo os secundários ou terciários, mesmo se eles aparecem apenas uma vez na história toda! Nem me lembre em reta final, eu já estou ficando tensa! Hehe Mas bem, espero não ter decepcionado. Aguarde o próximo capítulo! Beijos!_

**Rei yoshikawa:** _Acredite, eu também estou torcendo por isso. Mas o Draco, como a gente já sabe, não é uma das pessoas mais cooperativas ^^ _

**Karolline Dryke**: _Eu? Má? Não mate a tradutora! Apenas traduzo! Harry e Draco são os meus bichinhos favoritos *-* E essa fic é uma tortura mesmo né? Por causa dela agora um dos países que eu tenho que visitar é a Áustria. Já está indo pro final sim, faltam uns três capítulos. Mas não quero me lembrar disso agora senão vou ficar bastante depressiva. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Lis Martin**: _É claro que o Draco aparece! E nem me fale do cabelo... é a frustração da minha vida! Mas na minha imaginação ainda é loiro, apesar de ser obviamente preto aqui e isso ser comentado várias vezes! hehehe Bem, eu nunca comi damascos então não posso falar muito. Mas espero que tenha conseguido comê-los!_

**Moilina**_: Quer? Ok, faltam três. ^^ Não é minha culpa se os capítulos acabam assim. Apenas traduzo, então não mate a tradutora! XD E desculpa pela demora! Eu tive uns probleminhas heheh Mas aqui está, e espero que goste!_

**Liora Black**: _Ahh Não se preocupe com isso não! Eu ainda não cheguei na monografia, mas eu sei como é estressante hehe E muito obrigada pelos elogios! Você faz uma pessoa no mundo bastante feliz! Finalmente, eles estão mais juntos né... os dois são tão cabeça-dura. Será que rola? Quem sabe! ;D Talvez eu te decepcionei com esse capítulo, maaaaas, espero que tenha gostado do mesmo assim! E faltam três, infelizmente. E de novo, muito obrigada pelo comentário, e boa sorte com a monografia!_

**Debora CTN**: _É claro que eu vou terminar! Já tenho ela toda traduzida aqui, só falta revisar o último capítulo! Espero que goste desse aqui, beijos!_

**Allie B. Malfoy**: _Será? Vamos ver! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha tradução! Espero não decepcionar! Beijos!_

**Scorp and Al**: _Não culpe a tradutora! Apenas traduzo! Hehehe Que bom que gostou da fic, fico muito feliz! E desculpa a demora, mas como eu comentei lá em cima, rolou uns probleminhas aqui ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!_

**vickykun**: _Que bom que gostou! Aqui está o capítulo! XD_

**dandi- winchester:** _Aqui está a atualização! Demorou um pouquinho mas foi! Espero que goste!_

**Totosay de Cueca**: _Calma! Aqui está! =)_


	10. Parte 10

_20 de Junho, 2005_

Harry acordou com um sobressalto seguido por um barulho quando Max, que estivera aninhado no peito de Harry, escorregou para o chão. O gato lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e sumiu por trás da cortina enquanto Harry coçava o nariz. Demorou um pouco para se recordar aonde estava; o aposento estava banhado com a luz do sol da manhã, o que significava que realmente tinha dormido no sofá de Draco.

Como se fosse praga do destino, a porta do banheiro se abriu, Harry ouviu a voz de Draco perguntando, em um tom brincalhão. "Finalmente voltou ao mundo dos vivos."

A resposta de Harry morreu em algum lugar entre o seu cérebro e sua boca quando virou a cabeça para olhar para Draco.

Pelo menos sua curiosidade havia sido matada: os pelos de Draco eram pretos.

Ele estava encostado na porta, vestindo apenas uma calça larga. Seu peito era liso, mas a parte mais próxima a sua cintura, abaixo do umbigo, continha alguns pelos. Harry sabia que estava encarando, mas não podia evitar; em algum lugar de seu cérebro, havia o protesto de que pelos pretos em uma pessoa pálida realmente não deviam ser eróticos, mas por outro lado seu corpo firmemente insistia de que era.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha quando não obteve resposta; Harry esperava que ele acreditasse que a causa dessa reação fora resultado do modo súbito em que tinha sido acordado. "Dormiu bem?"

"Você podia ter me acordado." Harry não queria soar mal educado, mas era a única coisa em que conseguia para não deixar Draco perceber o que estava fazendo com ele.

"Eu tentei, mas você dorme igual a uma pedra. Mas é melhor levantar. Eu saio em vinte minutos."

"Tá." Harry automaticamente passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o mais ainda. Draco retornou ao banheiro e fechou a porta enquanto Harry levantou do sofá e endireitou suas roupas.

Todas as pontadas de alegria que foram proporcionadas por Draco apenas traziam a dura realização de que tinha terminado – Draco estava indo embora em quinze minutos, e não estaria de volta antes que Harry deixasse a cidade. "Não me olhe desse jeito," disse para Max, que estava sentado no chão perto da janela com um olhar cauteloso, "você tem o seu sofá de volta."

Quando Draco reapareceu do banheiro, estava completamente vestido. "Olha, eu não quero te expulsar, mas-"

"Não, tudo bem, eu tenho de ir mesmo." Harry apanhou sua mochila e foi procurar seus sapatos que tinha colocado perto da porta da entrada na noite anterior. Draco o seguiu e destrancou a porta enquanto Harry colocava os sapatos; ainda estava lá quando Harry se levantou. O corredor era tão pequeno que de repente se viu bem perto de Draco.

Draco estava olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry com uma estranha expressão, e seu coração acelerou. Todas as coisas que antes pareciam impossíveis agora estavam aqui – esperando para que ele as tornassem possíveis. Seus olhos foram atraídos para os lábios de Draco, e sabia sem uma sombra de dúvida que se beijariam. Em qualquer momento –

Então Draco se afastou e esse momento foi quebrado. Sua expressão não mudou, mas parecia a Harry que o outro tinha levantado a sua guarda novamente, escondendo tudo que poderia estar sentindo ou pensando."

"Tenha uma boa viagem de volta."

Havia algo no tom de Draco que pareia arrependimento, mas Harry não se permitiu em pensar nisso. A mensagem fora clara, e estava na hora de deixar as coisas impossíveis irem embora e seguir em frente. Harry respirou fundo para responder, esperando que sua voz conseguisse ficar neutra.

"Nunca pensei que algum dia na minha vida ia dizer isso, Draco, mas foi bom te ver."

Por um momento, Draco encarou a mão que o outro tinha estendido, e Harry lembrou-se daquele dia no trem. Então Draco apertou sua mão, e sorriu de um modo bem parecido com o daquele menino de onze anos.

"Foi bom te ver também, Harry."

Quando Harry voltou para o hotel, sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos e emoções conflitantes, enquanto seu corpo queimava de necessidade. Abriu seu jeans e colocou uma das mãos embaixo da calça logo após ter fechado a porta; se jogou na cama, fechou os olhos com força e acariciou sua ereção para aliviar um pouco a tensão. Se permitiu imaginar todas as fantasias possíveis, qualquer coisa que pudesse o livrar dessa sensação de desejo.

Como já esperava, não ajudou. Apesar de ter gozado tão forte que vira pontinhos coloridos com seus olhos fechados, o vazio permaneceu; não era algo que suas próprias mãos poderiam resolver, mesmo que passasse a noite inteira fazendo isso.

Dormira bem aquela noite, mas ainda se sentia exausto. Nem se deu ao trabalho de se despir e entrar debaixo do cobertor, e ficou onde estava, ignorando o gozo que começava a secar. Quando finalmente pegou no sono, seus sonhos o levaram novamente de volta a guerra, e a época antes dela. Ele acordou ao meio dia devido a imagem perturbadora de Draco, em seus sonhos, em um chão de banheiro, coberto por sangue.

Seu coração estava acelerado e por alguns segundos olhou ao seu redor para se lembrar aonde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Quando finalmente conseguiu se focar no aqui e agora, saiu da cama com um suspiro, a imagem de seus sonhos ainda vívida em sua mente. Não tinha percebido antes, mas agora lembrava-se de que não havia nenhuma cicatriz no peito de Draco. E por um momento, Harry quase desejara que tivesse, pois significaria que sua memória, de um jeito ou de outro, ficaria guardada com ele.

Então percebera nas besteiras que estava pensando e se levantou. Isso já tivera ido longe demais; estava na hora de superar e começar a pensar em outra coisa.

Depois de um longo banho quente e uma mudança de roupas, Harry começava a se sentir humano novamente. O sentimento de vazio, permanecia, mas nada poderia fazer contra isso. Era um pouco depois de uma hora da tarde e realmente não pretendia ficar em um quarto de hotel durante o final das suas férias. Não estava afim de fazer nenhum passeio cultural; depois de uns minutos folheando o guia que Hermione tinha lhe dado, o qual não abrira por vários dias, Harry finalmente decidiu que iria ao zoológico. Sempre gostara de zoológicos desde que era criança; talvez esse passeio o distrairia por algum tempo.

Seus planos de evitar atividades relacionadas com culturas se provou impossível, pois o zoológico era situado no parque do palácio de verão de Schönbrunn. Harry atravessou um labirinto de árvores podadas, fontes de mármore e canteiros ornamentadas para chegar no zoológico que era do estilo barroco – supostamente o mais antigo do mundo, de acordo com o guia turístico.

Entretanto, Harry teve de admitir que a construção era bonita – a maioria das jaulas pareciam modernas, mas combinavam com o antigo. Apesar do tempo bonito, não havia muitos visitantes, e isso deixou Harry com a possibilidade de andar para onde quisesse com bastante calma.

Por um tempo, tinha conseguido se distrair. Vários animais estavam preguiçosamente esparramados ao sol mas também havia vários que estavam determinados em atrair atenção. Harry passou quase meia hora observando um bando de lêmures, que viviam em uma pequena ilha dentro de um laguinho, brigando por um pedaço de fruta. As jaulas dos macacos provaram ser igualmente divertido, já que eles podiam se aproximar dos visitantes. O cheiro, entretanto, era horrível, o que causou Harry voltar a andar.

Parou nas jaulas dos elefantes quando ouviu um uivo de um lobo, e outro logo em seguida; Harry percebeu que a floresta dentro do zoológico, protegida por uma cerca, era a área onde estavam os lobos. Suspirou, se acalmando e se xingando mentalmente por ter ficado assustado. Aqueles lobos, entretanto, eram normais. Não eram os assassinos que obedeciam Voldemort durante a guerra.

A área dos lobos era grande e coberta com pequenas colinas. Apesar de conseguir ouvir os lobos, não conseguiu achá-los. Obviamente, preferiam ficar longe dos humanos.

Afastando a lembrança de Fenrir Greyback, Harry notou um aviário. Em uma árvore, havia uma coruja branca, que o encarava com desdém.

Harry sentiu o coração na boca e teve de piscar os olhos algumas vezes para ter certeza de que seus olhos não o enganavam. O pássaro não era exatamente igual a Edwiges, mas era muito parecida, ao ponto de fazê-lo se lembrar de quanto sentia sua falta. Ela havia desaparecido durante seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts enquanto entregava uma carta a Remus; Harry nunca soube o que acontecera com ela. Eventualmente tinha comprado outra coruja, uma bonita e marrom chamada Feeps, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Harry pensou que uma vida numa jaula não era uma vida digna de uma coruja, apesar de isso ser verdade para os outros animais no zoológico. Saiu da área da floresta com um humor bem mais sombrio; o mundo mágico o encontrou novamente no mundo trouxa.

_Não importa o que faça, não consegue fugir da bruxaria._ Ótimo, agora a voz de Draco apareceu em sua cabeça.

A casa dos répteis foi um desapontamento; era muito pequena para um zoológico desse tamanho, pensou Harry, e grande parte dos animais estava escondida entre folhas e galhos em seus terrenos, sendo assim quase impossível de serem vistos. Foi seduzido a tentar falar com as cobras, mais por curiosidade de saber se conseguiria falar a sua língua nesse ambiente sem magia. A única jibóia que pôde encontrar estava dormindo. As outras que avistou eram venenosas, e apesar de estar tentado a conversar com a que o olhava de modo zombeteiro, decidiu que não iria; aprendera na guerra que cobras venenosas não possuem uma conversa muito agradável.

Em outro terreno, uma jaula lhe chamou atenção. Uma iguana marrom, tinha decido de um galho e agora o encarava. Sua curiosidade falou alto e foi dar uma olhada no bicho. Ficou cara a cara com o animal. Iguanas também eram lagartos, não?

Depois de olhar rapidamente à sua volta para ter certeza de que ninguém o ouviria, Harry reclinou-se em direção ao vidro e se concentrou. Durante a guerra, tinha tido um treinamento para aprender a controlar sua habilidade Ofidioglota; apesar disso, ainda conseguia falar normalmente a língua, que para ele soava como o inglês. Sentindo-se um pouco bobo, finalmente falou, _"Olá, pequenino, como você está?"_

A iguana tombou a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos focados em Harry como se pudesse entendê-lo, mas não respondeu. Harry tentou novamente, mas o animal apenas continuou a observá-lo. O resultado da conversa foi como se dirigir a alguém falando chinês. Algo que a pessoa reconheceria como uma língua, mas por falta de conhecimento, não conseguia entender.

Com um levantar de ombros, Harry voltou a posição em que estava antes e saiu do terrário. A iguana lhe lançou um último olhar e se escondeu no mato; pelo menos o réptil pareceu interessado. As cobras nunca se interessavam por nada além de caçar e dormir.

Já na porta da casa dos répteis, Harry jurou que tinha ouvido a voz da jibóia falar, calorosamente: "_Eu não sabia que alguns pernudos podiam falar."_

Sorrindo, continuou andando até chegar no lado de fora; parecia um pecado desperdiçar o dia ensolarado na escuridão do reptiliário.

Duas horas depois, Harry começou a entender o quão grande era o Zoológico de Schönbrunn. Agora seus pés estavam doendo, e os barulhos de seu estomago os lembrou de que o pedaço de pizza que comera não fora exatamente um almoço. Parou em uma das inúmeras barraquinhas para comprar um hambúrguer com batatas fritas e sentou num banco embaixo de uma castanheira com sua comida nas mãos.

Logo fora cercado por pardais que brigavam por cada pedacinho de pão que caía na grama; depois de algum tempo percebeu um esquilo que descia da árvore e que se aproximava cautelosamente. Pensou que os animais que estavam soltos no zoológico provavelmente se acostumaram a receber comida dos visitantes.

"Acho que não tenho nada pra você," disse para o esquilo. "Acho que batatas não são muito saudáveis. Vá procurar uma noz ou algo parecido!"

O esquilo, entretanto, permaneceu onde estava, apenas alguns centímetros de distância dele, e calmamente começou a segurar o rabo. Harry desviou o olhar; estava cercado por pessoas que paravam em cada jaula para olhar os animais que lá estavam, algumas paravam no meio do caminho mas ninguém deu atenção ao esquilo.

"Engraçado, não? Se você estivesse numa jaula, todas essas pessoas estariam te olhando, mas como está aqui fora, ninguém te dá a mínima."

O animalzinho pausou por um momento como se estivesse contemplando o que foi dito; Harry pensou que estava na hora de parar de falar com bichos antes que virasse um completo louco. O esquilo, então, voltou a atenção para o seu rabo. Harry terminou de comer e decidiu que descansaria no banco mais um pouco; não era como se tivesse algo a mais para fazer.

Previsivelmente, agora que não tinha mais nada para pensar, sua mente retornou aos acontecimentos do noite anterior. Harry ainda não sabia o que fazer com a atitude de Draco; ele parecia feliz em vê-lo novamente, e agora que pensava com mais calma no assunto, estava convicto de que Draco flertara com ele no início da conversa. Entretanto quanto mais conversavam mais ele se retraía, como se lembrasse que era uma má idéia se aproximar de Harry. Ou seria porque Harry o fez falar sobre o seu passado, o que deve ter trazido várias memórias ruins?

Harry rapidamente descartou essa idéia. Não forçou Draco a falar sobre isso; ao contrario, Draco parecia disposto a discutir tudo o que passou com alguém que soubesse a sua verdadeira identidade. Mas, será que sua presença não o lembrou de tudo o que tinha perdido?

Se lembrou do que Draco falara sobre viver com trouxas. Mesmo depois de tudo que o outro tinha lhe falado, ainda não conseguia acreditar o quão longe Draco conseguira ir. E teve de admitir que era muito mais do que justo ele sentir todo esse orgulho pelas coisas que realizara. Harry se lembrou do jeito de como Draco olhava para frente enquanto falava sobre a mãe, e como tinha dito que não queria incomodar Pansy com seus problemas. Harry lembrou daquele menino esnobe e mimado dos tempos de Hogwarts e se maravilhou com o fato de que uma vida que deve ter sido dura e humilhante não o destruíra por completo, mas apenas despertara um bom caráter que Draco provavelmente nem imaginara que possuía.

Quanto mais remoia a história de Draco, mais sentia a confirmação de um sentimento que nunca tivera sobre ele: respeito.

A parte racional de seu cérebro mandava um aviso alarmante. Uma coisa era estar atraído por Draco, mesmo que achasse sua personalidade agora mais tolerável, mas as coisas que passavam por sua cabeça neste momento o estavam levando para um território perigoso. Já era bastante idiota estar atraído por Draco quando sabia que nada ia sair disso; seria o cúmulo da estupidez se apaixonar por ele.

O que Draco tinha dito em não pensar nas coisas que nunca poderiam acontecer, não importando o quanto as queria? Harry ainda não tinha certeza se Draco tinha dito isso só por falar, mas já estava na hora de seguir o conselho.

Se levantou do banco, jogou o saquinho de papel que usara para segurar o sanduíche, fora, e continuou sua andança pelo zoológico. Havia várias coisas para ver já que a hora de alimentação dos animais estava próxima. Harry viu uma multidão perto de uma grande piscina atrás das grades, onde um mergulhador dava peixes a uma foca. Entretanto, não conseguia se concentrar na foca e sim nas pessoas. Algumas riam e se protegiam da água espirrada pelo animal, cutucavam o amigo ou amiga para não perder as coisas interessantes que o bicho fazia ou podia fazer, pais levantavam os filhos, e em frente de Harry uma jovem filmava tudo que podia.

Entre a multidão de risos, conversas e pessoas, Harry percebeu que não viera com alguém era ele, e por um momento se sentiu sozinho. Disse a si próprio que estava sendo ridículo; tinha vários amigos na Inglaterra, e geralmente era bem independente e não gostava quando as pessoas ficavam muito perto dele. Não tinha vindo a Viena por causa disso?

Mesmo assim, agora, estava louco para o fim das suas férias.

* * *

**Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas aqui está o capítulo novo!**

**Temos mais dois capítulos antes do big finale! XD**

**Muito obrigada a todos por terem tempo de ler essa humilde fic e obrigada por todos os comentários gentis.**

**Vamos responder os agradecimentos enquanto eu escuto Jackson 5 e Michael Jackson que nem uma louca! ^^**

**E 14 reviews? MUITO OBRIGADA! **

**Fabianadat:**_ Ficar sem pc é um inferno que ninguém devia atravessar. Eu AMO o gato! Ele é igualzinho a gatinha da minha amiga XD Eu já desisti da Narcisa, porque ela sempre me deprime em todas as fics exatamente porque ela morre... Você acabou de descobrir quem lambe o nariz do nosso loirinho! E dá um aperto sim, mas eu tô até feliz porque eu meio que quero continuar a Nerds e Anormais. Mas bem, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! ^^_

**dandi-winchester:**_ Obigada pelos elogios! Fico bastante feliz que você tenha gostado! E terá de continuar lendo pra descobrir ;D_

**Allie B. Malfoy:**_ Draco é lindo! Só a presença dele já grita: olha como eu sou bonito e poderoso demais para estar aqui. XD E sobre a língua, eu concordo plenamente com você ^^_

**Scorp and Al:**_ É claro que fico! É sempre bastante frustrante! . A fic original está terminada sim, e faltam apenas dois para acabar. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo daqui! Beijos ^^_

**vickykun:**_ Que bom que amou! XD Juntos? Será?_

**Lis Martin:**_ E eu adoro seus comentários! Será que o Harry vai colocar algum juízo nessa cabecinha oca? Ele realmente precisa ser apresentado ao Sr. Juízo =P Meio tarde, mas espero que tenha ido bem na prova! Beijos!_

**Rei yoshikawa:**_ Casal difícil? Nem me fale... ¬¬ Pô, eu amo a Pansy! XD_

**Monica Dias:**_ Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Eu também não vejo a hora =P Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**Cin Infante:**_ Outra carinha nova! Obrigada pelos elogios, estou fazendo o melhor queeu posso, e desculpa pela demora!_

**themarilyn:**_ Eles são lindos, não são? *-* Fico feliz que esteja gostando! E desculpa pela demora! Espero que goste desse capítulo ^^_

**Dora Zeferino:**_ Apareceram várias carinhas novas por aqui! XD A fic original é um deleite sim ^^ E não precisa agradecer pela tradução não. Espero que goste desse capítulo!_

**SamaraKiss:**_ Draco de guia de turismo foi uma das razões de eu ter me interessado pela fic. A Ali é um amorzinho! Eu AMO ela XD E sobre as histórias deles, eu não sei qual eu acho pior, se a do Harry ou o do Draco. Bem, aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que goste!_

**Lifaen Malfoy:**_ Que bom que gostou! Harry e Gina, realmente foi tenso... ¬¬ E aqui está o capítulo! E indicar outra fic? Olha, eu adoro as da Fabianadat. Eu recomendo ^^ Beijos!_

**Julia:**_ Obrigada pela tradução! Eu estou tentando descobrir essa conversa por um ano! XD Eu não falo alemão não, meu alemão se resumo ao básico do básico =P Bem, eu tô traduzindo do inglês essa fic, mas a autora original é austríaca, então ela colocou um alemão no meio ^^_


	11. Parte 11

_21 de Junho, 2005_

Parecia adequado para Harry terminar suas férias como tinha começado: andando pelas ruas pelo centro da cidade de Viena. Não tinha uma rota ou destinação em particular; apenas andou pelas ruazinhas. Ocasionalmente checava o livro que Hermione lhe dera quando achava algo vagamente interessante, mas pela maior parte do tempo, estava satisfeito em apenas andar.

Não era o melhor dia para uma caminhada na cidade; o tempo estava opressivamente úmido. Talvez, pensou Harry, fosse chover mais tarde – e isso não seria bom para o seu vôo para casa. Estava ansioso em voar do modo trouxa pela primeira vez, mas rapidamente descobriu que estar trancado em uma cabine de metal no ar era bastante desconfortável. Preferia voar por conta própria, mesmo se ficasse encharcado passando pelas nuvens. Mesmo assim, não tinha como evitar, já que aparatar em Viena era impossível. Pelo o que sabia, o ponto mais próximo para aparatar era em Praga, e era cinco horas de trem para chegar lá.

Ainda assim, Harry estava determinado em aproveitar o máximo o seu último dia em Viena; demoraria muito até que pudesse aproveitar a normalidade do anonimato novamente. Ponderou rapidamente sobre o que os jornais estariam publicando sobre ele ter viajado de férias, sozinho; talvez O Profeta tenha publicado outro artigo sobre a infância traumatizada do herói do mundo bruxo. Já publicavam isso antes da guerra, mas pioraram quando descobriram que não existia uma Sra. Potter.

Ron e Hermione ficaram revoltados, mas Harry estava bem tranqüilo em não ter uma esposa ou noiva. Desde a notícia, ele tinha encorajado a imprensa para acredita que estava traumatizado demais para uma relação amorosa; pelo menos isso os impediu de publicar qualquer coisa sobre sua orientação sexual. Não tinha vergonha em ser gay, mas não queria nem imaginar o dia que os jornais descobrissem que sentia atração por homens. Por esse motivo as suas transas tinham sido apenas com trouxas, com uma exceção, sendo que ela também estava querendo manter segredo.

Harry nem tinha certeza se Ron e Hermione sabiam. Nunca tinha achado um motivo para lhes dizer, apesar de suspeitar que eles, a essa altura do campeonato, já sabiam. Nunca perguntaram nada sobre sua vida amorosa e sempre conseguiam distrair a Sra. Weasley com sucesso quando esta começava a perguntar sobre casamento e ter uma família. Não tivera coragem suficiente para contar para Molly e Arthur; nunca disseram nada, mas tinha certeza de que secretamente estavam esperando que ele e Gina voltassem a namorar. Gina, entretanto, era a única pessoa que realmente não queria ver. Sempre achou que ela levaria para o lado pessoal, e conhecendo o seu temperamento... preferia nem pensar.

Tinha mais um dia sem preocupações, sem pessoas o bajulando, ou cobrando certos comportamentos e expectativas. Hoje, era apenas um rosto sem nome em uma multidão que percorria os pontos turísticos do primeiro distrito.

Amanhã, estaria de volta a sua escrivaninha, onde não faria nada de importante para o mundo bruxo e mesmo assim receberia sorrisos e expressões que lhe diziam que ele era o pilar do mundo bruxo.

Não queria isso; nunca quis. O pior é que seria pressionado para dizer o que ele realmente queria.

Ou melhor, o que realmente queria dizer até – o que, quatro dias atrás?

Isso era ridículo.

Ralhando consigo mesmo por deixar seus pensamentos irem para um caminho perigoso (como se não fosse o bastante o que pensara ontem), Harry começou a prestar atenção nas lojas, já que precisava comprar lembranças para todo o clã Weasley. Fora uma boa distração; uma hora depois, sua mochila estava consideravelmente pesada e seu humor estava bom quando imaginou se a filha de Ron e Hermione iria gostar de sua boneca da Imperatriz Sissi e o que Arthur iria achar da caixinha de música que tocava Danúbio Azul.

Também comprou uma enorme caixa dos famosos Mozartkugeln, chocolates esféricos recheados com nougat e marzipan, os quais Hermione tinha pedido enlouquecidamente. Ela o assegurou que eram deliciosos, mas não conseguiu prová-los pois literalmente a tradução do nome era 'As Bolas de Mozart'. Harry pensou se isso não seria uma piada local e dessa vez não poderia perguntar para Draco.

O que o trouxe de volta para o único tópico que queria ignorar.

uma coisa que Harry percebera em Viena era que ela possuía enormes praças. As ruas da cidade eram agradáveis, mas o que gostava era o jeito que elas levavam a um grande espaço aberto cheio de árvores, canteiros, e/ou estátuas. Era um canto de alívio do barulho da cidade, um lugar onde o céu não estava bloqueado por construções e prédios.

A praça em frente ao Palácio Imperial era provavelmente a maior que Harry já tinha visto em Viena. Uma parte estava coberta de jardins e árvores, com bancos posicionados estrategicamente entre elas; o resto do espaço era ocupado por duas estátuas de dois homens montados em seus cavalos, uma em frente a outra. Grato pela oportunidade, Harry sentou num banco e abriu o guia de Hermione. Informava que a Heldenplatz , a Praça dos Heróis, foi nomeada em homenagem aos dois maiores líderes militares da Áustria, Arquiduque Karl de Habsburg e Príncipe Eugênio de Savóia.

O primeiro nome não significou nada para Harry; o livro disse que o arquiduque tinha ganho uma batalha contra Napoleão (pelo menos esse nome era familiar a Harry, mesmo que não soubesse muita coisa além do fato dele ser francês), mas em geral, sua carreira militar não fora tão impressionante. O Príncipe Eugenio era outra coisa; o guia dedicava quase uma página sobre seus triunfos militares e seu amor pelas artes finas, o que fez Harry finalmente lembrar de onde reconhecera o nome. Então esse era o homem que construiu o Beldevere para ser o seu castelo de contos de fadas. O livro apenas mencionou brevemente o seu estilo de vida 'incomum', mas não entrou nos detalhes que Draco mencionara. Feio, alto, gay, viciado em drogas – e aqui estava ele, com seu ego maior do que o mundo, em seu cavalo, com o Palácio Imperial como pano de fundo, e em seus pés uma placa dedicada (de acordo com o guia) _Para o inteligente conselheiro de três imperadores._

Harry franziu os olhos contra o sol e tentou ver a cara do príncipe que estava pouco visível embaixo de um chapéu e de uma peruca. Estava com uma expressão séria mas debochada, como se estivesse pensando eu pude fazer tudo o que quis e ninguém nunca descobriu.

Com um suspiro, colocou o livro na mochila e lançou um último olhar para a estátua. "Você foi um filho da puta bem sortudo, sabia?"

Príncipe Eugênio, com seu nariz arrebitado e pose eternamente superior, pareceu concordar.

Quando Harry retornou ao hotel, o calor estava aumentando, e o céu estava coberto de nuvens escuras. Era óbvio, agora, que uma tempestade estava perto, e Harry sentiu uma vaga sensação de medo do prospecto que poderia ser atingido por um raio. Depois desse vôo, estava determinado a nunca mais voar no estilo trouxa, novamente.

Um táxi estava esperando em frente ao hotel para levá-lo ao aeroporto. O Wien-Schwechat, o aeroporto de Viena, estava localizado fora da cidade, e era um percurso longo entre colinas verdes e árvores até que Harry se achou em frente a área de desembarque. O motorista, que estava incrivelmente irritado antes, se tornou bastante amigável depois do pagamento – provavelmente tinha cobrado três vezes a mais, mas não iria usar seus Euros novamente, então Harry não deu muita atenção. O homem tirou as malas de Harry do bagageiro e lhe desejou uma boa viagem com um inglês não muito bom. Harry apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça; por mais de uma ração, agradável era provavelmente a única coisa que o vôo não seria.

Era um pouco depois das sete da noite; seu vôo sairia as 21:50, o que deixava bastante tempo para andar pelo aeroporto. Novamente, Harry percebeu quer seria um trouxa patético; se sentia um visitante numa cultura alien, e não como alguém que crescera nesse mundo.

Conseguiu colocar a mala no check in sem maiores incidentes. Antes de ir para área de check up dos passaportes, parou no banheiro mais próximo para transformar sua varinha em uma caneta e colocou-a em seu bolso. Não tentava um feitiço assim desde que chegara em Viena, e apesar de estar acostumado com a falta de mágica, ainda se surpreendia com o esforço que teve de fazer para modificar a varinha.

Não estava com vontade de fazer compras, então resolveu procurar o lugar que tinha de ir. Demorou um pouco para achar – o aeroporto era bem menor que o Heathrow, mas parecia um labirinto. Passado alguns minutos, finalmente conseguiu achar o portão certo e sentou num lugar com uma vista da pista. O céu estava completamente escuro agora, e era um pouco alarmante ver as luzes dos aviões serem engolidos pela escuridão.

Pessoas estavam passando apressadas por Harry sem percebê-lo; ao seu lado, uma jovem japonesa estava lendo um guia turístico de Londres e marcando com o lápis metade do texto das páginas. Harry a observou por algum tempo enquanto fez o melhor que pôde para se sentir animado para voltar para casa, mas não conseguia sentir nenhum entusiasmo. Sim, seria bom rever Ron e Hermione, e realmente queria dar o seu presente para Bess, porém, não conseguia afastar a intuição de que não era uma boas-vindas que o esperava mas sim um apartamento bagunçado, uma escrivaninha cheia de papelada inútil, e um público que queria saber de sua vida particular a qualquer custo.

Se pegou imaginando o que o Príncipe Eugênio faria. Não achou uma resposta; provavelmente iria ignorar tudo e todos e voltar para a sua cocaína – ou qualquer coisa que eles usassem na época. Ópio? Perguntaria para Hermione, apesar de que achasse que ela não saberia muito sobre as drogas mais antigas.

Uma pena que não poderia mais perguntar para Draco.

Com um gemido, Harry colocou a cabeça entre as mãos; a japonesa lhe lançou um olhar alarmado e rapidamente retornou ao seu livro. Harry continuou nessa posição por um bom tempo; pensou em jaulas, e num esquilo que parecia invisível para as pessoas que apenas se importavam com os animais enjaulados. A risada zombeteira de Draco surgiu em sua memória; não conseguia parar de pensar que estava sendo motivo de piada apesar do motivo ser desconhecido.

"Não fico imaginando ou pensando nas coisas que são impossíveis, não importando o quanto eu quero que elas sejam possíveis."

Espera. Ele realmente acreditou nisso, vindo de um homem que tinha reconstruído sua vida a partir do nada, desafiando todas as impossibilidades?

Como poderia saber o que seria bom ou não mesmo antes das coisas acontecerem?

Antes mesmo de terminar seu pensamento, Harry levantou e voltou pelo caminho que chegara logo quando uma voz no alto falante anunciava que o vôo para Londres sairia em alguns minutos.

Durante as fases mais críticas da guerra, Harry desenvolveu a habilidade de parar de pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. Tinha sido uma habilidade de sobrevivência naquele tempo, porque se tivesse tempo para raciocinar ficaria paralisado por medos e dúvidas. Inconscientemente voltara a essa técnica enquanto ia para a entrada do aeroporto até finalmente se achar do lado de fora. Havia uma fila de táxis perto da porta, e por um milisegundo, Harry estava convencido de que tinha esquecido o nome da rua onde Draco morava. Teve problemas na hora de pronunciar quando lembrou qual era a rua, mas como o taxista balançara a cabeça positivamente, "Décimo oitavo distrito?", supôs que tinha acertado. Não se recordava do número, mas sabia qual era o edifício.

Um trovão foi ouvido quando entrou no veículo. Quando as luzes do aeroporto desapareceram de vista, gordos pingos de chuva começaram a bater no vidro, e as árvores balançavam devido ao forte vento. Harry não prestara atenção no tempo; ele sentou praticamente sem se mexer no banco de trás do carro, olhando a escuridão tentando não pensar em nada enquanto as luzes da cidade se aproximavam. O caminho de volta pareceu muito mais curto do que o da ida; parecia que menos de cinco minutos se passaram, o motorista freou na esquina da rua que Harry reconhecia como ser a de Draco, e ficou contente por ter se lembrado do endereço certo.

Quando abriu a carteira para pagar o taxista, percebeu que não tinha mais nenhum Euro. O homem balançou a cabeça, irritado, quando Harry perguntou se podia pagar com moeda estrangeira, mas ele rapidamente mudou de opinião quando viu que Harry pagaria com Libras Esterlinas. Então Harry estava na esquina da rua, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, enquanto relâmpagos iluminavam o céu negro. Era muita pouca sorte ter chegado quando começara a relampejar, mas Harry não dera muita importância para isso. Correu entre as poças de chuva até chegar achar o prédio com os interfones. Ele estava encharcado.

Só agora lhe ocorreu que Draco podia não estar em casa; ele não dissera exatamente quando voltava de Praga.

Era difícil ler o nome das plaquinhas por causa da luz fraca que vinha do poste de luz, mas Harry achou o nome de Draco devido a luz do relâmpago. Com um estranho sentimento de medo e júbilo, apertou o botão do interfone, preparada para ouvir apenas as trovoadas como resposta.

Porém, o que ouvira era a voz de Draco.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

Só agora Harry reparara que não tinha nada para dizer a Draco. "Sou eu – Harry. Posso subir?"

Não houve resposta por um momento, e Harry segurou o fôlego. Então o portão fez um barulho, e ele entrou, com o coração na mão.

Depois de tatear a parede, achou o interruptor e acendeu as luzes. Ainda não tinha idéia do que diria para Draco, mas não pensou muito nisso enquanto corria nas escadas. De certo modo, não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que se sentira tão aterrorizado, mas tão vivo.

Draco abriu a porta antes que Harry pudesse tocar a campainha. Ele parecia que tinha acabado de acordar. "Harry, que merda voc-"

Ele não teve tempo para terminar a pergunta, pois Harry o agarrou pelos ombros e o beijou.

Por um segundo, Draco parecia paralisado. Então ele fez um barulho estranho; seus braços se levantaram, e Harry estava certo de que o empurraria – mas em vez disso, as mãos de Draco estavam em seus cabelos, o puxando para mais perto. Harry rapidamente perdeu sua noção de tempo; não queria que esse beijo acabasse, estaria mais do que feliz em ficar no corredor beijando Draco para o resto de sua vida...

Draco quebrou o beijo rapidamente, quando ouviu o som de uma porta se abrir. Ainda desnorteado, Harry se virou na direção do barulho e viu a Sra. Vlk na porta de seu apartamento, com a boca aberta, surpresa. Quando percebeu que fora vista, ela se recolheu, escondendo um sorriso, e rapidamente fechou a porta.

Harry sentiu uma estranha vontade de gargalhar pelo surrealismo da cena, e para o seu grande alívio, viu um brilho de divertimento nos olhos de Draco.

Então Draco pegou sua mão e entrou no apartamento, levando Harry consigo.

* * *

Oi gente! Preciso explicar porque eu sumi. Estou fazendo duas faculdades e arranjei um emprego... então é... não tive muito tempo para ter uma vida social! XD

Então me perdoem a demora! Mas aqui está. O próximo capítulo é o último, finalmente! =)

Eu já acabei de traduzir tudo, e estou apenas revisando o capítulo 12, então quando eu acabar eu postarei!

Vamos aos agradecimentos! Muito obrigada por essa quantidade enorme de reviews, vocês são uns amores! Eu nunca recebi 20 reviews de uma vez só, então muito obrigada pelo carinho! XD

**SamaraKiss:**_ Eles se reencontram mas se vão ficar juntos eu não posso dizer! Todos nós vimos que o Draco está louco para que o Harry fique, mas o Harry é uma anta de cego! ahuahuhuah Espero que você ainda esteja com as suas unhas! Desculpe a demora!_

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter:** _Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Desculpe a demora do capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!_

**Triele:**_ Que Bom que gostou! Foi quase né? Às vezes eu sinto uma agonia por esses dois hehe Aqui está o capítulo, me perdoe a demora, mas realmente não tive tempo._

**dandi- winchester:**_ Você não sabe como é bom ouvir que a minha tradução está boa! Eu também acho que o Harry tinha que ter beijado, mas ele é lerdo não beija logo! Frustante, não é? O Draco dá orgulho na gente! Ele mudou muito e para melhor! Apesar de ainda ter a mesma opinião sobre os Trouxas pelo menos agora ele sabe respeitá-los e isso é muito bom. E sim, é entendível o que o Harry está sentindo... o pobrezinho... mas mal sabe ele que ele pode ter o Draco para si em um piscar de olhos! ahuahuahuah Eu gosto de viajar com amigos, mas eu não me importaria em viajar sozinha... eu tenho mais tempo para ver as coisas com calma... sei lá, não é que eu prefira... mas eu não desgosto. Bem, espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Freya Black:**_ Que bom que gostou! XD Fico muito feliz! Me perdoe a demora, mas aqui está o capítulo novo em folha!_

**themarilyn:**_ Eu também espero que a recompensa seja boa! Tadinho, depois de tudo ele merece! XD _

**Cin Infante:**_Que pena que ficou frustrada... então não sei se vai gostar desse capítulo então, mas espero que sim! Não me culpe! Sou apenas a tradutora! XD_

**Lis Martin:**_ Que bom que você ainda gosta da minha tradução! XD Desculpa a demora mas eu realmente não tive tempo! Quem sabe o Harry não ficará mais tão solitário? ;D _

**vickykun:**_ Espero agora que o Harry e o Draco aproveitem esse clima! Porque já está ficando muito frustrante né? XD _

**Deh Isaacs:**_ Eu tava assim também, então eu te entendo perfeitamente! O Harry às vezes é uma anta né? Eu AMO ele, mas às vezes dá mó vontade de esganar! XD Me desculpa a demora pelo capítulo, espero que goste! Beijos!_

**Fabianadat:**_O Harry é um lindinho! XD Ele nunca foi o meu personagem favorito e no último livro ele foi bastante irritante, mas ele tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração apesar disso tudo hehehe Draco também é osso duro né? Alguém tem de dar um jeito nesses dois... E tadinho do Harry! Deixa ele dar uma de Lindinha (Meninas Super Poderosas) e conversar com os esquilinhos! XD E sim, estamos no final. O próximo é o groß Finale (grand finale)! _

**Lifaen Malfoy: **_O groß Finale irá acontecer no próximo capítulo! XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha humilde tradução hehe Me perdoe a demora, mas aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que goste. Beijos!_

**Rei yoshikawa:**_ Espero que goste desse capítulo menina, esse final está sendo um parto! XD Mas finalmente, tudo já está traduzido! O próximo capítulo é o último, então vá saboreando as últimas garfadas hehe E MIL perdões pela demora, mas eu realmente não tive tempo! Duas faculdades e mais emprego... foi suicídio. XD_

**varma:**_ Que bom que tenha gostado! Eu posso te mandar o link sim, o problema é que eu tentei mandar para outra menina e ela não conseguiu abrir de jeito nenhum. Mas de qualquer forma, me manda uma mensagem privada, ou um e-mail caso você não tenha uma conta aqui! ^^_

**j:** _Fico feliz que a minha história ainda atrai leitores novos! Me perdoe pela demora das atualizações mas eu não tive como traduzir... duas faculdades e mais um emprego... foi impossível! XD Mas aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que você goste!_

**Juliana R.:**_ Ihhhhh eu agora só tenho mais um capítulo para te oferecer! XD Me perdoe a demora mas como eu já falei eu arranjei um emprego e eu faço duas faculdades então eu não tive tempo nenhum de postar, mas aqui está o penúltimo capítulo e eu espero que você goste! E só para te deixar tranquila, tudo já está devidamente traduzido. E eu não sou cruel! Culpe a autora, eu sou apenas a mera tradutora! ahuahuaha _

**Allie B. Malfoy:**_ Você ainda está com humor para me perdoar pela segunda vez pelo atraso? XD Desuclpa, mas eu realmente não tive tempo. Pelas suas reclamações eu sugiro que você espere o próximo capítulo que eu posso te garantir pela minha alma que vai ser postado muito mais rápido! E o Harry quer ir embora assim porque ele é meio burrinho né... tadinho XD Bem, espero que goste desse capítulo e mais uma vez, me perdoe pela demora!_

**MissFeltbeats:**_ Eu vou continuar sim, tudo já está traduzido então entre em pânico! A autora terminou a fic sim, o problema que eu tive foi fazer duas faculdades e arranjar um emprego.. então eu não tive tempo para nada! Minha vida social foi pro lixo, por isso a demora... falta de tempo. Me perdoe! O nome da original é Seven Days in June, e ela não está no fanfiction não. Eu suei para achar essa fic, eu achei no livejournal em um post de recomendações de fic. Nesse post tinha um link que me levou para outro de recomendações e no comentário desse segundo post é que tinha o link dessa fic. Tenso né? XD O fanfiction está horrível para achar fics decentes, eu estou indo mais no livejournal, eles tem várias fics ótimas, e foi lá que eu achei essa pérola! _

**AB Feta:**_ Aqui está! XD_


	12. Parte 12

**Primeiramente, muito obrigada pela paciência de todos vocês! Eu sei que eu demorei em alguns capítulos e logo na reta final, mas minha vida ficou meio atrapalhada e realmente não deu para postar. Eu li todas as reviews do capítulo anterior, muito obrigada por elas, vocês não sabem como elas me ajudaram! XD**

**E agora, eu vou agradecer a todos por terem reservado um tempinho da vidinha de vocês para ler essa humilde tradução! Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que deixaram uma review e até mesmo aos que não deixaram mas favoritaram essa estória. Espero que vocês gostem do último capítulo, e mais uma vez OBRIGADA PELA PACIÊNCIA e pelos comentários maravilhosos!**

**E é isso aí people, dies ist das Ende!, este é o fim!**

* * *

_22 de Junho, 2005_

Durante esses últimos dias, Harry passou a dar valor aos primeiros segundos antes do despertar, um estado onde podia aproveitar as imagens e sensações que algum sonho vívido tinha deixado para trás, um sonho o qual ralharia assim que estivesse totalmente consciente. Durante esses preciosos segundos, antes que a realidade lhe desse um soco bem forte, quase podia acreditar que não estava imaginando, e que acordaria ao lado do homem que estava sonhando.

Sim, era estúpido, e fez o abrir dos olhos e a realização de que estava realmente sozinho em sua cama com as calças do pijama grudenta, um momento bastante depressivo.

Esse sonho tinha sido mais intenso que os outros e parecia que ainda podia sentir o corpo de Draco sobre o seu e o toque de suas mãos. Imaginaria isso por mais um pouco...

Não. A parte racional de seu cérebro, já desperta, o lembrou que estava apenas dificultando mais ainda as coisas. Já estava na hora de parar de fingir e encarar a realidade.

Harry abriu os olhos e percebeu, sem maiores espantos, que estava sozinho. O que foi uma surpresa, entretanto, foi se achar em uma cama não familiar, e sem roupas por debaixo do cobertor.

Depois de um momento de pura perplexidade, as memórias da noite anterior retornaram a sua cabeça – a saída do aeroporto no taxi, a tempestade, o beijo que deu em Draco no corredor e depois... ah, depois.

Com sua cabeça girando com tantas informações, Harry se permitiu acreditar que aquilo tudo talvez não tenha sido apenas um sonho. Parecia surreal e impossível – mas aqui estava ele, com seu cérebro processando racionalmente tudo o que aconteceu desde que partira do aeroporto.

"Você realmente voltou, grifinório teimoso."

A voz lhe tirou de seus pensamentos; Draco estava encostado na porta com um pijama verde, com seu cabelo embaraçado. Parecia completamente calmo e relaxado, sua expressão não denunciando o que realmente pensava sobre a situação.

Harry não tinha idéia de como Draco esperava que ele reagisse, então decidiu usar a mesma estratégia, parecer indiferente; mesmo se a imagem do outro perto da porta fosse bastante tentadora.

"Voltei, e com minha mala já no bagageiro. Bem grifinório, realmente."

Os olhos de Draco aumentaram de tamanho. "Você deixou suas coisas no aeroporto?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Acho que deve ter um jeito de recuperá-las quando eu tiver em Londres."

"Só que elas não vão estar em Londres, seu imbecil." Draco balançou a cabeça. "O avião não pode decolar se ele tiver a bagagem de um passageiro que não apareceu, já que pode ser uma bomba ou algo do tipo. Graças a você, o vôo deve ter sido atrasado por mais ou menos duas horas."

"Ah." Harry ficou surpreendido por um tempo, mas logo sorriu. "Valeu a pena, mesmo assim."

Draco parecia convencido em não rir. "Sempre o herói altruísta..."

"Já estou de saco cheio em ser um herói." Harry sentou e arrumou o cobertor ao redor de sua cintura; provavelmente parecia estúpido, mas de repente se sentiu um pouco tímido enquanto Draco o observava. "Bom dia, aliás."

Para a sua surpresa, Draco estava ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão de choque do outro. "Bom dia. E agora vai escovar os dentes se quiser me beijar direito."

Não questionou a ordem, apesar de estar sentindo uma preguiça imensa de levantar, e rumou para o banheiro.

As roupas, que tiraram sem cuidado, ainda estavam no chão. Depois de olhar em volta, achou sua blusa, ainda molhada por causa da chuva, amassada em um canto. Destransfigurou sua varinha que estava no bolso, com certa dificuldade, e entrou no banheiro.

Harry retornou ao quarto meia hora depois – tinha tomado um banho e se barbeado. Draco tinha voltado para cama e observava, enquanto Harry jogava a toalha no chão e entrava na cama.

De algum jeito, as coisas foram mais fáceis enquanto ele agia por puro instinto. Agora que lhe permitia um tempo para pensar na situação, percebeu que não tinha nenhuma idéia sobre em que tinha se metido. Draco não tinha se incomodado na noite anterior, mas agora não sabia o que estava escondido por trás de sua calma expressão.

Quase nunca acordava na cama de outra pessoa, mas nas poucas vezes que tinha, não havia essa atmosfera estranha. As coisas eram bem claras – era só sexo, nada mais. Agora, Harry não estava mais seguro de que essa afirmação continuaria sendo verdadeira, e o fato de não saber o que Draco pensava sobre isso só acrescentava mais desconforto.

Até agora, Harry estava convencido de que a necessidade de falar com a pessoa com quem dormiu junto era uma coisa simplesmente feminina. Entretanto, o que mais desejava era que Draco abrisse a boca e lhe desse alguma pista sobre o que estava pensando.

O silêncio entre eles estava prestes a se tornar embaraçoso quando Draco perguntou, "Bem, você quer aquele beijo ou não?"

O sentimento de alívio tomou conta de Harry. Um segundo depois, os lábios que estiveram em sua fantasia durante estes últimos dias, novamente estavam sobre os seus. A noite anterior tinha sido frenética e desesperada, mas esse parecia mais real – e muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que tinha fantasiado. O beijo tinha gosto de pasta de dente e cigarros, os quais Harry não achava terrivelmente erótico antes, mas agora era perfeito, e sentir a língua de Draco brincando em sua boca, fazia o beijo ser um dos melhores.

Harry sentia seu coração bater mais fortemente, estava altamente excitado, e por estar praticamente colado a Draco, sabia que o outro estava em um estado similar. Sabia, também, que deveria ir devagar, mas todas as fibras em seu corpo estavam queimando com um desejo desesperado e necessitado –

Então Draco fez aquele barulho novamente, um gemido baixo e sufocado, e Harry estava perdido. Estavam se esfregando um no outro; a fricção do pênis de Draco no seu era o suficiente para o fazer gozar neste instante, mas não queria que fosse assim, havia tantas outras coisas de que precisava –

Mesmo com dificuldade em respirar, Harry conseguiu sussurrar entre os lábios de Draco, "Eu quero você, Draco – quero muito..."

"Harry... espera." Draco interrompeu o beijo e se afastou uns poucos centímetros, mas o suficiente para Harry se sentir como se tivesse recebido um banho de água fria.

"O que foi?"

"Bem, eu..." Draco hesitou como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas. "Você sabe que eu – quer dizer, eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo, lembra?"

"Você estava bem, ontem." Harry o lembrou, enquanto o beijava suavemente mais de uma vez.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Bem, eu sei fazer um boquete há muito tempo, e acho que qualquer garoto a partir de dez anos já sabe como usar as mãos. Mas além disso, é meio que... território inexplorado."

Harry não se lembrava quando tinha visto Draco tão inseguro. Era estranhamente adorável.

Harry começou a beijar o pescoço e depois o peito de Draco, prestando bastante atenção em quais eram os seus pontos mais sensíveis. Entretanto, parou quando viu uma linha branca em seu peito.

"Isso é..."

Draco não lhe deu tempo o suficiente para continuar; puxou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou firmemente, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava o pênis do outro. Foi a vez de Harry gemer quando Draco lhe acariciava um pouco mais forte do que estava acostumado. Muito bom, tão bom que se não diminuíssem o ritmo eles provavelmente acabariam logo.

Foi difícil para Harry se soltar dos braços de Draco, mas queria mais desta vez. Rapidamente, pegou a varinha que tinha deixado na cômoda. Como qualquer outro feitiço que tinha lançado aqui, precisou de uma concentração extra, mas finalmente, sentiu a estranha sensação de magia entrar em contato com o seu corpo.

"O que foi isso?", Draco perguntou, ofegante.

Harry jogou a varinha não se importando onde iria parar, "É um feitiço de proteção. A não ser que você prefira fazer isso do jeito Trouxa...?"

"Não.", Draco respondeu, rapidamente. "Onde aprendeu? Nunca tinha ouvido falar nesse antes."

"Útil, não?" Harry sorriu. "Acho que você vai se lembrar de quem me ensinou – ele era dos nossos tempos de Quadribol."

Draco resmungou, "Puta merda, você transou com o Oliver Wood."

"Não," O sorriso de Harry aumentou de tamanho. "Marcus Flint."

"Flint?" Draco parecia escandalizado. "Nosso capitão estava se envolvendo com o inimigo?"

"Não foi em Hogwarts, imbecil. Eu te conto a história algum dia, mas agora, eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer."

Beijou Draco mais uma vez. Estava determinado a não apressar as coisas, mas quando sentiu o outro rapaz relaxar em seus braços, se posicionou e disse "Serei gentil, prometo..."

Draco não se mexeu quando Harry se jogou ao seu lado. Seu rosto estava coberto por seu braço, e seu peito estava subindo e descendo rapidamente. Harry estava pronto para se render ao sono, mas o fato de que o outro não olhava para ele era preocupante. Não era muito chegado a abraços, mas adoraria dormir abraçado ao ex-loiro. Entretanto, não se atreveu a se aproximar, já que não sabia qual seria a sua reação.

Finalmente Draco retirou o braço de seu rosto, e quebrou o silêncio murmurando, "Bem, acho que isso apaga qualquer dúvida que eu ainda poderia ter sobre a minha sexualidade."

Ele parecia calmo, o que foi percebido por Harry com alívio. Não tinha mencionado que havia vários héteros que não se incomodavam com uma transa casual contanto que eles fossem o ativo; nunca tinha entendido como essa atitude poderia ser considerada como menos 'gay'. "Como?"

"É que com todas as namoradas que eu tive – não me interprete mal, a transa era boa mas... nunca consegui entender qual era a grande coisa nisso... digo, transar com uma."

Harry não segurou o riso. "Devo dizer então que dessa vez foi diferente?"

"Em todos os sentidos." Draco olhou para o seu peito e usou um feitiço, sem usar a varinha, limpar os dois.

"Exibido."

Fora a vez de Draco sorrir. "De nada. Se importa se eu dormir agora?"

"Certamente não, mas você não tem de trabalhar hoje?"

Draco se espreguiçou até sua coluna estalar, o que lembrou a Harry um gato bastante preguiçoso. "Não até as três e meia. Sabe que horas são?"

Harry olhou ao redor procurando um relógio em algum lugar do quarto – mas o que encontrou foi Max, que estava sentado no parapeito da janela observando os dois com um olhar fixo.

"Draco, seu gato está nos encarando."

"Está? Ele não pode vir ao meu quarto, mas sempre consegue de algum jeito..." Parou quando viu a expressão de Harry. "Não me diga que ele te incomoda?"

Harry se sentiu inconfortável. "Eu sei que parece estúpido, mas é... estranho. Digo, porque um gato iria observar dois caras transando?"

Draco sorriu. "Bem, ele é castrado, então o coitado tem de achar meios para se distrair." Ele jogou um travesseiro na direção da janela, quase atingindo Max. O gato lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso, desceu do peitoril e desapareceu debaixo da cama.

"Está feliz agora?" Draco nem esperou a resposta de Harry e fechou os olhos, caindo em um sono profundo alguns momentos depois.

Harry estava pronto para dormir, mas de repente se sentia bastante alerto e acordado. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Draco, maravilhado como ele era completamente diferente quando dormia. Parecia mais novo com sua face relaxada e desprotegida, e uns poucos fios de cabelo caiam em seus olhos. Se sentia exultante e estranhamente descansado; não queria nada mais do que dormir no calor da tarde. Entretanto, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que ainda havia muitas coisas não ditas entre Draco e ele.

Harry acordou ao som dos sinos da igreja. O quarto estava mais escuro do que estava pela manhã, e o céu coberto de nuvens escuras e pesadas, como se outra tempestade estivesse a caminho.

Draco tinha despertado também e reclamou quando seu cobertor fora puxado. "Me deixa dormir..."

"Já está exausto? Cadê a sua histamina?"

Como esperado, isso fez Draco abrir os olhos imediatamente. Ele lhe lançou um olhar arrogante. "Me dê cinco minutos para acordar, e eu te mostro quem tem histamina, Potter."

"Harry." Sentindo-se confiante, lhe deu um beijo. "Eu vou cobrar, você sabe."

"Espero que sim." Draco pegou o cobertor e se cobriu novamente.

Harry abriu um sorriso sugestivo. "Isso significa que você gostou do 'território inexplorado' até agora?"

"Até agora? Está insinuando de que haverá outras?"

O coração de Harry de repente entalou em sua garganta; não conseguia afastar a idéia de que não estavam mais discutindo apenas sobre sexo. "Você quer... quer que tenha?"

O silêncio tomou conta até que Draco respondeu, "Achei que precisasse voltar para o seu emprego."

Harry respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Não tinha planejado em ter essa discussão tão cedo. "Eu fiz uns cálculos..."

"E?" A expressão de Draco não dava nenhuma pista sobre o tipo de resposta que pudesse estar realmente querendo.

Porque está tão difícil? Era um grifinório! "É que eu tenho vários meses de férias acumulados. Eu poderia usar alguns deles agora, isso se... você quiser que eu fique."

Por um momento Draco não se moveu. Depois, vagarosamente se virou para o lado oposto a Harry.

Harry encarou a nuca de Draco, com um sentimento pessimista. Conseguiu estragar tudo por ter aberto a boca e-

Não continuou com a sua linha de pensamento. Draco, sem mudar de posição, pegou a sua mão, fazendo com que o abraçasse.

Harry prendeu a respiração. Havia mil coisas que queria dizer, mas não conseguia achar as palavras. Draco não parecia estar com vontade de falar, e Harry podia apenas rezar para não se decepcionar, porque não-

Novamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz calma de Draco.

"Acho que gostaria disso."

Ele não se afastou, e Harry se aproximou mais de Draco.

Lá fora, os primeiros trovões anunciavam a chegada da tempestade, mas Harry não se importava pois estava seguro com Draco. Não tinha idéia do que o futuro reservava para ele, mas pela primeira vez no que pareciam anos, percebeu que estava louco para descobrir.

Talvez, Harry ponderou, ele veria o nascer do sol nos Alpes, afinal.


End file.
